Aftermath 12: Alternate Universes
by Deliverer
Summary: The PDVI had been almost destroyed. What had been left of it was returned to its rightful owner. Enter Jack Hench who, seeing its value, purchases and improves it. However, he needs subjects to "voluntarily" test the device. When things start going awry, though, chaos ensues as dimentions are formed and crossed. Create a monster and it turns on you, and oh how it turned.
1. Devil in Disguise

_**Kim Possible Aftermath 12: PDVI**_

(A/N: Welcome to the 12th and latest installment in the series _Aftermath_. I just finished the first installment of one of my spin-off series' focusing on Team Go. It is entitled _Go Team Go 1: Origins_, if anyone is interested. It clears up a few things about Team Go's pasts. There will be two chapters up today.

As expressed in the title, this one revives the PDVI for the third time, and it's more powerful than ever. There might actually be a couple of mentions of crossovers with not only other cartoon series', but also something else. Reviews given for each chapter are appreciated, even if two or more or posted a day.)

Devil in Disguise

The PDVI had been virtually destroyed during one of Drakken's schemes, he knew. What had been left behind had been returned by Kim Possible to its rightful owner. Said owner had decided quickly enough that it wasn't worth the trouble to fix and planned to scrap it. That was when _he'd_ swept in. Of course Jack Hench _always_ swept in when he deemed something to be of value to him, and the PDVI had caught his attention. Not to mention the attentions of a fair number of potential buyers. He'd purchased it dirt cheap, had improved and fixed it up for about the same cost. All he had left to do was sell it… Well, that and test it on something other than inanimate objects.

KP

"The PDVI?" one of the potential buyers questioned. She'd asked, but they _all_ looked intrigued.

Jack smirked. He had them. "That's right, the PDVI, Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer. It started out a top secret device. When news of it got out, though, there was really nothing left to be secretive _about_. We at Henchco managed to purchase the most recent prototype before the project was scrapped. And we made a few adjustments. Better, more powerful, less unpredictable, and all that needs to be run is a simple little test," he declared.

"It hasn't been tested?" a male associate incredulously asked.

"Oh it's been tested all right, quite a few times. Just not _this_ version of it," Jack answered. "But then, that won't really matter. I know just the ones to test it _on_." They looked panicked. He chuckled darkly. "Not you," he reassured, though he'd certainly thought about it. He turned his back on them, eyes glittering deviously, and added, "No. I have some… _other_ targets in mind."

He pulled out a file with a series of pictures. Leisurely he flipped through them, reciting the names in his head. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Monique, Amelia, Hirotaka, Fukushima, Yori, Hana. Those were the ones who would need to be, for lack of better words, 'lured' here. The rest of the names, however, would come running at the promise of money, he knew. Senor Senior Junior, DNAmy, Duff Killigan, Monkey Fist, Drakken, and Shego.

Of course Jack wasn't one to overlook potential problems. Senor Senior would probably come along for his son's sake, Nanny Maim would probably come along for Monkey Fist's. Team Go would come after their sister if it was discovered she was gone, he knew. Last but not least, Betty Director and Will Du would probably try to stick their noses where they didn't belong as well. That wasn't his concern, though. The tests were sound so far, they'd always managed to retrieve the items they sent through into either television shows or the alternate dimensions that the upgraded PDVI created; nothing could go _wrong_. Famous last words, he knew, so just in case the impossible occurred and things malfunctioned, he was ready.

KP

Kim and Ron stood in GJ headquarters with Dr. Director and Will Du. "Kim Possible, we need your help," Dr. Director stated.

"Name it. Anything for GJ," Kim replied.

Dr. Director nodded at her son. Will nodded back and typed a series of commands, bringing up a picture of a file on the large screen. He clicked it to open and an image of a device popped up. "Do you remember this?" Dr. Director questioned.

"Hey KP, it's the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer!" Ron exclaimed, quickly recognizing it.

"Again? Isn't this the third _time_?" Kim asked.

"True as that may be, you haven't seen it quite like this," Will stated.

"We were transported into the TV and transferred through channel after channel," Kim said flatly.

"Well now it can also create its _own_ dimensions, and it's stable. Low risk of creating a black hole the size of Nevada," Will stated.

"Okay, admittedly that sounds bad. All right, what do we need to do?" Kim asked.

"Our sources have determined some suspicious activity going down at HenchCo Industries," Betty answered, as a picture of the building sprang up.

"The PDVI in Jack _Hench's_ hands? Ooh, this very bad now," Ron said.

"Precisely. Ugh, the man _disgusts_ me," Betty said as Jack's picture appeared. Will blinked blankly and frowned.

"Disgusts? Don't you sleep with him on a regular basis? You know, like lovers tend to do?" Kim teasingly asked.

"Seriously, he's like, the father of your _child_," Ron said, playfully nudging Will. Will promptly stunned him with his stun watch, scowling. Good riddance.

Betty started and blushed. "That's not the point!" she shot a little sharper than intended. "And I do _not_ sleep with him regularly. Only when… circumstance entails it…"

"Riiiiight," Kim said teasingly.

"He disgusts me, leave it at that!" Betty shot.

"Can we focus here?" Will demanded, gesturing at the screen.

KP

Betty sighed and continued, "We have reason to believe that Jack plans to do a little… 'testing' of the device, before putting it into production."

"By testing you mean…" Kim began.

"Illegal, off the books, live human subjects, most likely involuntarily," Will explained. "His targeted test subjects are unknown to us, but we have reason to believe allies of GJ and even some of his own clients have been selected."

"So kidnapping," Kim said.

"No, Jack isn't that blatantly obvious. The man is perhaps one of the greatest King Pins this world has ever seen. He keeps his hands clean, stays under the radar, and no matter what we do we can't catch him," Betty said.

"Oh please, Jack's kidnapped before," Will grumbled. "It's just that no one ever knows the targets were taken on his _orders_."

"Kidnapping isn't his preferred modus operandi for situations like this, son," Betty stated. "No; we believe he'll lean more towards traps, at least in the case of GJ allies. Bribery, perhaps, for his clients; or just simply smooth talking old fashioned trickery. If anything, the villains he chooses with will end up being _willing_. Jack could talk a lamb into climbing inside a lion's open mouth. He's a fox, a raven, and a snake combined."

"So you want us to get Intel on the PDVI and Jack's plans for it. What kind of damage we could be looking at and such," Kim summarized as Ron staggered over to her, having finally snapped out of the paralyzed state.

"Can you do it?" Betty asked.

"Anything's possible for a Possible," Ron answered for Kim, watching Will cautiously. He really _hated_ that stopwatch.

KP

Betty smirked. "Be careful, Kimberly. Agent Du will be accompanying you for insurance purposes."

"Like car insurance, life insurance?" Ron asked.

"Assurance that Hench doesn't try anything too… unethical," Kim explained to her boyfriend.

"_Oh_, yeah, because, you know, Will's his son and all that," Ron said. "You don't have to worry about a thing, Dr. Director. Agent Du doesn't need to come. How bad could Jack Hench _be_?"

"_Don't_ underestimate my father. Jack's a businessman before he's anything else, but he is without a _doubt_ the most insidious and dangerous villain you two have ever _faced_, or ever _will_ face," Will stated. "He has the criminal underground at his disposal. With the wave of some cash he could have the Mafia and any number of big name gangs on your tails. With the snap of a finger, assassins and hit men stand ready to do his bidding. He whistles and dirty cops, double agents, and spies come running. Drug, human, and sex traffickers, in fact _all_ kinds of traffickers, have his number, most of them on speed dial. The guy's on a first name basis with pretty much any dirty freak you can name, including the pimp that kidnapped your friends Hirotaka and Fukushima, the Grand Duke something or other."

"Gideon," Betty stated.

"Yeah, him," Will said. "The only reason you two are still alive is because you haven't crossed him directly. Actually, when you obtained the Molecular Transducer you crossed him, but he's fairly laid back when it comes to certain things. It takes a lot more than _that_ to get dad to call in his assets. He has all the connections, but he prefers not to use them if it can be helped."

"Complications, debts, favors, people who decide they want more than the bargain entitled. As Will said, Hench tends to avoid using them; especially since, well, _us_. Will in particular. He has a family to look out for, so he's careful, treats his connections with kid gloves. Not to mention he can't even stomach the _thought_ of some of the people he's on a first name basis with or has under his thumb. Case in point, Duke Gideon and your two ninja friends. Jack was unimpressed, to say the least. Who do you think got Falsetto the info on the sale where Hirotaka was to be auctioned off? Who do you think supplied half the devices and weapons the villains used throughout that whole thing? Who do you think contacted the villains that helped you all through that mess? Jack's not above stabbing his connections in the back, not that they ever know he's turned on them. If they figure it out, well…" Betty narrated.

"Jack takes a sort of… perverse delight, in tying up loose ends. He sees it as a challenge to not only his skill, his prowess, his power, and his authority, but also as an exercise in honeyed words. He usually tries to _talk_ his way out of a treachery accusation before he takes the easy way out and sends people to deal with it. He may not be as blatantly obvious about his darkness as say Drakken or Shego, but _he_ is the Master of Puppets," Will finished.

KP

Kim and Ron were gaping at the two in horror. They'd never actually seen Jack as a King Pin before now, or anything else for that matter let along an actual _threat_. Hmm, maybe it _would_ be wise to bring along Will. The agent would serve as the greatest buffer they _had_. "You ended _up_ with that whack job?" Ron asked Betty, gesturing at Jack's photo.

"He _was_ a charmer," Betty answered, smirking like a vixen.

"Charmer? Hah! The man's the devil incarnated," Will stated.

"So wait, how does an angel wind up with the devil?" Ron asked.

"Ooh, good one," Kim praised.

"Why _thank_ you Ronald," Betty said, flattered. "And to answer your question, it was… complicated. _We_ hardly know how. There were numerous factors, many incalculable variables, one thing led to another and, well, here we are."

"She likes the bad boys. Apparently the really, _really_ bad boys," Will bit.

"One more smart mouth comment and you'll be grounded, young man," Betty warned. Will harrumphed and folded his arms, but he said nothing else. "Once again, good luck Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Agent Du."

"Yes ma'am," Will said, saluting his mother.

"We won't let you down, Dr. Director," Kim and Ron said together, saluting as well.

"Yeah," Rufus agreed, popping up and copying his owner.


	2. Unmasked!

_**Kim Possible Aftermath 12: PDVI**_

(A/N: Second up today. You determine whether the title refers to Jack or the others.)

Unmasked!

"It _is_ nice to get out to a good villainy convention once in a while," Drakken said to Shego as they walked through the large stadium, observing the various displays.

"Ugh, _this_ is your idea of a _honeymoon_?" Shego complained, rolling her eyes.

"Nrrgh, Shego!" Drakken shot. "If you want a honeymoon go to some island in Bermuda! Don't let _me_ stop you."

"Dr. D, the whole point of a honeymoon is for the _couple_ to go!" Shego barked.

"You didn't want to _be_ a couple in the _first_ place," Drakken argued.

"Well neither did you!" Shego shouted.

"People, people, am I sensing some _dissention_ in the ranks?" Jack Hench's familiar voice asked. Smoothly he slipped up to the duo.

"Take a hike," Drakken ordered.

"Drakken, you wound me deeply," Hench said, putting on the perfect mask of hurt. Just as easily it dissolved and he added, "Oh well, it's just as well. You never _pay_ for anything _anyway_."

"I do too!" Drakken protested.

"Name one time I've gotten a payment from you," Hench challenged.

"Well there was… then there was the time it was… um, you decided to… Nrrgh, never mind," Drakken grumbled.

"Well there _was_ the time Drakken came to you begging on hands and knees, remember _that_, Dr. D? Jackie boy finally decided to send somebody out to 'collect your bill,'" Shego taunted, grinning wickedly.

KP

Drakken, pale, looked at Jack in slight fear. Jack smirked, fondly remembering that moment. Shego, of course, had provided Drakken the opportunity he needed to get away from _that_ 'collector,' as Jack had expected. After all, it was her job not her desire—hah hah—to protect him. Drakken had promptly come to HenchCo, as Jack had known he would—why lose a perfectly good client, after all?—and begged on hands and knees for him to call off the man, promptly writing a blank cheque.

"Oh, I remember," Jack verified. Shego laughed coldly at Drakken, who scowled.

"Nrrgh, that was before I had my powers, Shego. Now I'm more than adept to handle any of Hench's 'bill collectors,'" Drakken stated, shooting an accusatory look at Hench.

"It's a pity, but he may be right," Jack ruefully stated, shaking his head. Really there was nothing stopping them from stealing from him anymore. Well, not true, but still. "How about a free demonstration?"

"I _would_ like to re-examine the 'Test Your Badness Level' machine," Drakken stated, smirking wickedly.

"Right this way," Jack said. "You'll be delighted to know that Monkey Fist and Killigan are milling about somewhere around here. And of course DNAmy, Nanny Maim, and the Seniors."

"Ooh goody!" Drakken exclaimed.

"Don't say that, _ever_," Shego ordered him.

Drakken frowned. "Sidekicks are to be seen and not heard, Shego," Drakken bit. Jack cringed as Shego blasted her boss across the room.

"Ooh, he'd better treat those," Hench remarked about the burns. "Little harsh, don't you think?"

"He doesn't know when to quit," Shego defended, shrugging.

"Maybe I should introduce you to HenchCo's newest anger management product," he remarked.

"You want a piece of this?" Shego growled, lighting her plasma and holding it close to his face. He smiled and put up his hands in a pacifying gesture.

KP

They were slowly making their way towards the 'Test Your Badness Level' calculator, but Drakken was taking his time browsing. "So, Jack, what's new at HenchCo?" the 'good' doctor questioned, trying to sound innocent and cordial. What he was really asking, Jack knew, was 'is there anything worth stealing?'

"I am _so_ glad you asked," Jack replied, smirking slyly. The bait was dropped. He just had to tease the fish a bit. "First of all let's see if there's been… any improvement regarding badness levels."

"By 'improvement' you mean…" Shego began, raising a warning eyebrow at him.

"Dr. Drakken. You, my dear, have reached the _max_. It doesn't _get_ much more evil than you," Jack said, kissing her hand charmingly.

"See, _that's_ how to behave," Shego teased Drakken, seeing the displeased look in his eyes. She loved getting under the man's skin as much as _Hench_ did; which made them the perfect team to rile Drakken so far up he wouldn't be able to see _Earth_. Shego grinned and seized the badness meter. Again it shot to the top and rang loudly. Jack smirked and gestured Drakken forward. Drakken glowered dangerously at Hench and approached. He looked up at the meter ponderously, smirked coldly, and seized it roughly.

KP

Jack and Shego, not to mention every other villain in the vicinity, could only stare in open mouthed shock as the red flew up to the top, ringing loudly. There was silence all around. Proudly Drakken let go. "Schooled," he said to his sidekick.

Shego scowled at Hench, barking, "It's malfunctioning!"

"Maybe," Jack admitted, because honestly he couldn't _believe_ what he'd just seen or heard. Surely Drakken hadn't gotten that much more, well, _evil_. He was the same as _always_. Then again, looking back over the events since the Lowardian Invasion, including the mass murder of the serial killer following… Okay, maybe Drakken _had_ upped the ante. Just in case, though. "DNAmy, come here love," Jack cooed out.

DNAmy, also gaping from nearby, shook out of it, blinked at Jack, then grinned flirtatiously. She pranced up, saying as she pressed close to him, "You called, lover boy." She batted her eyelashes a few times.

Jack kept the cordial smile and said, "Care to test your badness level?"

"Anything for _you_, pookey," she answered, prancing up to it. Jack rolled his eyes as she left, brushing off the sleeve of his jacket.

Amy took the device and the badness meter rose, stopping about a quarter of the way up. "Ooh goody, I'm _not_ such a baddy!" Of course _that_ was up to _debate_, as it had labelled her insane, but who was Jack to bring her down?

"Thank you love," Jack said, ushering her away. "Sorry, but the thing is functioning perfectly," he said to Shego. "Your boss has just gotten that _good_. Can I interest you in HenchCo's latest?" Shego, still shocked, could say nothing. Drakken, smirking coldly in victory, nodded at Hench.

KP

"We have an interesting array of devices to share," Hench said to Drakken and Shego, gesturing to the small lineup he'd brought along. "Here we have the Inferiority Beam. Shoot your target and feel superior while they humble themselves before you."

Drakken took it curiously. It fired accidentally, making him cry out in alarm and almost drop it. The beam struck Shego who gasped. "Shego!" he exclaimed in alarm, afraid he'd get blasted for his clumsiness. Shego, though, blinked up at him blankly a moment. All at once she burst into tears, weeping. Drakken cringed. "Um, Shego, hello? Scaring the patrons here," Drakken stated.

"Oh Drakken, I feel so useless!" Shego exclaimed, running into her bosses arms crying.

"Um, dumpling, you can stop crying now. You're not _useless_," Drakken awkwardly said, grinning innocently at the villains who were watching, which now included Monkey Fist, Killigan, the Seniors, Nanny Maim, Camille, Adrena, and others. They were all shocked quiet.

"E-e-everyone used-used to ask what I was _thinking_ tying myself down to a two-bit doofus like _you_," Shego said.

"Ouch," Drakken remarked, cringing.

"They-they always said that you were nothing, th-that I was all the true evil and power. But now-now you have your plant powers! Now you've come up with plan after evil plan and most of them have _worked_! Now you-you can fight for yourself and defend yourself and need me less and less and less, and I feel so _neglected_ because you spend all-all your time with Killigan and Monkey Fist, and you three are more unstoppable than me and you _ever_ were! Even Jack's _badness_ meter says you're wicked. I'm nothing anymore, nothing! You don't even need me!" Shego wailed.

"Shego, don't say that, of _course_ I need you," Drakken pled. She was making _him_ feel like garbage. Looking at Jack he mouthed, "Help me." Jack bent, picking up the Inferiority Beam. He began reprogramming it to reverse the effects. Leave it to Drakken to take a simple weapon and get dangerous with it. Drakken, turning back to Shego, said, "I owe my _everything_ to you. Why _you're_ so evil it's _frightening_. No one crosses you. Dumpling, stop crying. Hand to hand I don't even _compare_."

"You don't _need_ to anymore with your powers!" Shego yelled through tears. "I should just go back to my brothers. I'm no good to you anymore. Maybe it's time you went solo."

"Shego!" Drakken exclaimed, holding her still as she tried to bolt.

"Got it," Jack stated. He took aim and fired instantly, hitting Shego.

Shego gasped and wavered, tears drying. She put a hand to her head, saying, "Whoa, what just _happened_?"

"Nothing," Drakken replied, hoping she didn't remember.

"Wait, oh _gods_!" she exclaimed. "Drakken!" She whirled, eyes glittering and hands flaming.

"Shoot her with a paralyzer, shoot her with a paralyzer!" Drakken pled to Hench.

"Ooh sorry, didn't bring one," Jack replied.

"Jack!" Drakken yelled. He cried out as Shego attacked.

KP

"We're here," Will said as they looked down through the glass roofs.

"I never would have guessed," Kim teased. Will frowned at her.

"Try to keep up, Miss Possible," he stated.

"Oh no big," Kim challengingly replied. Will harrumphed. He, Kim, and Ron hooked their hooks onto the roof and instantly repelled down into the convention. Reaching the ground they each touched a device Betty had provided. Instantly they were cloaked in disguises.

"Now let's find Jack, get the rundown on the PDVI, and get out," Will stated.

"I'm up for Bueno Nacho after this," Ron suggested. Will gave him a cold look and rolled his eyes hopelessly. The three followed a crowd that seemed to be gathering in one spot. They arrived just in time to see Drakken crawling weakly back to the platform where Jack was, Shego looking livid and following. Apparently she'd just lost it on her boss.

KP

Once the mess had been cleared up, Drakken, who _wasn't_ in good shape at the moment, growled at Hench, "What is _with_ you and mood altering devices?"

Jack cleared his throat awkwardly and adjusted his tie. "They're cheap, effective, and sell incredibly well," he answered.

"Well _drop_ them!" Drakken shouted. Shego, looking satisfied with herself, was filing her nails, rather metal tips, boredly.

"Okay, okay, on to new horizons," Jack replied, looking through his lineup. Hmm, Drakken had a point about the mood devices. He would need to start changing things up more, before he got into a rut. "I have something that might just be what you're looking for."

He pulled it out and Drakken and Shego gasped. "The PDVI!" they exclaimed.

"New and improved," Jack stated, grinning. "More powerful, more efficient, more dangerous, and not as unstable." At least he _hoped_ it wasn't as unstable. "Now complete with the ability to create its own dimensions." Jack went off into a spiel about the weapon, avoiding telling the clients it was as of yet untested. Ethics be darned, he believed.

KP

"So far he's telling us everything we already _know_," Kim whispered.

"Leave it to _me_," Ron stated.

"Any questions?" Jack asked.

"Um, yes, I have one!" Ron said, stepping forward and climbing onto the platform, glad he was in disguise. "Has it been _tested_ yet?" he asked, taking the PDVI and examining it.

Jack's eyes got cold for a moment, making Ron almost whither. Ooh, he might have made a boo boo. The man's eyes quickly smoothed over, however, and he said, "The data is solid and so far everything sent through has been brought back without issue."

"Yes, objects and stuff like that, but what about people?" Ron asked.

"Would you like to see for yourself?" Jack asked, and though his voice was cordial Ron heard all too well the thinly veiled threat.

"Uh, I, that is, you see…" Ron stammered.

Kim and Will exchanged worried looks and quickly moved forward. Kim grabbed Ron, pulling him off stage. "Mr. Hench, your improved PDVI is safe, so you say. How about giving us a demonstration on yourself," Will stated.

Jack started and squinted dangerously. That voice sounded familiar. Too familiar to be coincidence. "You really want me to leave my booth open to _this_ bunch?" Jack asked, gesturing out at the villains. The cliental would have been insulted, if they didn't already know how true his words were.

"Oh he's good," Kim muttered. "We're sorry, sir, please continue. Tell us everything."

"I would," Jack cordially replied as she turned her back, trying to usher the two boys away. "Except I believe we've been infiltrated," he added suddenly, moving forward and snatching Kim's mask, pulling it off. Kim gasped.

"Kim Possible!" Frugal Lucre exclaimed, pointing.

"And Ron Stoppable!" Ron stated, pulling off his own mask and grinning. "Wait… oops." Will face-palmed. At least Jack had yet to unmask _him_.

KP

"Lifetime discount to whoever nabs Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable!" Jack ordered, pointing.

"Gladly!" Motor Ed angrily stated. Immediately the villains lunged. Kim frowned and prepared for war. She flipped over the heads of Monkey Fist's ninjas and leapt off of their master's. She flipped in the air and took down Killigan before he could shoot a single golf ball. She spun, kicking back the Fashionistas one by one, then ducked, flipping Camille over her head. She somersaulted and stood once more, turning in time to meet both Shego and Adrena head on.

Ron, meanwhile, was rolling across the floor with Drakken, both fighting to get the upper hand. The Knights of Rottigan were suddenly there and pulled Ron off of Drakken. "Ah ha! We win!" Drakken exclaimed victoriously. Ron grinned innocently, shrugging. Rufus bit the hand and the Knight who had been holding Ron dropped him. Ron scrambled quickly away.

"Oh forget _this_," Will grumbled. All at once he dropped the disguise and spun quickly, kicking the PDVI out of his father's grasp. Jack gasped. Will grabbed it and tried to bolt, but Jack grabbed his arm and pulled him back, quickly throwing him against a wall.

He snatched the device and said, "That's it, you're _grounded_ young man!"

"Nuh uh! If I get it from you and GJ figures out it hadn't been tested, _you'll_ be the one in lockdown!" Will protested, lunging at his father and tackling the man. Jack cried out in alarm. He probably should try and fight back, except he was reluctant to battle his son. It would seem he had little choice, though. He rolled the PDVI to the side. Will tried to pounce on it but Jack grabbed him, scowling. Will bit his father's hand viciously. Jack cried out in pain, pulling back. Will leapt for the device but suddenly Hank Perkins was there, scooping it up and leaping over him. Will slipped into the stage and cried out in pain.

"In lockdown? Unlikely. After all, the PDVI hasn't been put into production yet. Technically speaking, Mr. Hench is doing nothing illegal," Hank stated, tossing it up and down as he boasted his understanding of law.

"Have I told you how much we miss you at HenchCo?" Jack asked, smirking at the younger man. Hank had always been a personal favorite. Perkins grinned.

Will started and felt a surge of jealousy as his dad placed a fatherly hand on this Hank Perkins's shoulder. "Hey, back off!" Will insisted to Hank childishly, rising. Jack blinked blankly then caught on. He smiled in amusement at his son. Hank quickly raced off to hide the device somewhere. Considering, of course, no one stopped him.

"How we doing?" Ron asked Kim as the two ended up back to back.

"Not good," Kim answered, now getting alarmed. "Will!"

Will, who had started after Hank, slid to a stop and gasped. Uh oh. He scowled and suddenly yelled loudly, "Everybody freeze! GJ has this building surrounded!"

KP

Sure enough everyone froze, and all eyes went to Will. Oh the agent hoped they didn't call the bluff. "As we speak you're all sighted by GJ sharpshooters! I can make you a deal," Will said smoothly.

"That's my boy," Jack said as he smirked, loud enough for only Will to hear. He didn't believe for an instant these three had brought any backup at all. He was interested to see how his son fared now, though.

Will shot him an annoyed look then turned back to the villains. "You give us the PDVI, you cooperate with our questioning, and you'll leave here alive."

"Well, Mr. Du, your offer is _certainly_ beyond reasonable," Jack said for the other villains when no one spoke, the others instead shifting uncomfortably and looking around.

"Back off old man," Will warned, frowning challengingly at his father.

"Will, will your 'questions' per chance, pertain to my perceived illegal dealings?" Jack asked.

"Look Hench, for _years_ GJ has been trying to take you down! You haven't done anything wrong, as far as we know, but with their testimonies you'll be _ours_, and _I'll_ be the agent who finally brings you _in_," Will warned.

"Is this because I missed your birthday, sport?" Jack asked, still smirking. "I _did_ get you a present."

Will blinked blankly, twitched, then yelled, "You _never_ come, Jack! It's like you don't even care!" In a lower tone he growled, "This has nothing to _do_ with our family issues. And what have we discussed about bringing up our relationship on business? You and mom _promised_."

Jack held out his hand for the PDVI. Perkins cautiously approached and gave it over to his old boss. "Thank you, Hank," Jack said.

"Suck up!" Will shot angrily at the man, whom he considered a rival for his father's affections. Hank smirked, amused at the boy's jealousy, then backed off. The kid thought of him as a rival. Interesting.

"So you want the PDVI," Hench mused.

"If you try _anything_…" Will began.

All at once Kim leapt forward with a battle cry and delivered a driving kick to Jack, sending him back into the 'Test Your Badness Level' meter with a cry of pain. He seized the handle as he gasped. Almost immediately the evil meter shot to the top, ringing deafeningly. "Got it," Kim said, snatching the device.

"I _knew_ it! I _knew_ you were evil!" Will exclaimed to Jack in victory. He grinned at Kim, who proudly held the PDVI

KP

Jack shook his head and scowled viciously at Kim, Ron, and Will. Ron, the only one who noticed, gasped in fear, mouth dropping. In fact, even the _villains_ looked a little unsure. "Uh, KP, Will…" Ron numbly said, tapping them.

"What?" Will asked in annoyance.

"He's giving us a look," Ron said.

Will and Kim started and spun. Kim gasped, going white. Will paled, blinking blankly at his father. Kim didn't believe she'd ever seen such a murderous look in the eyes of _anyone_ before, not even _Shego_. Not even _Monkey_ Fist. The businessman's eyes were blazing and crackling, cold as icicles and pointed as swords. They bore into the three like lasers, and for a moment Kim could have almost sworn she was looking into the eyes of the devil.

Jack slowly and deliberately rose. "Miss Possible, you have made a very, _very_, poor judgement call. I'm going to ask nicely, only once. Give-me-the PDVI," he evenly and dangerously said, holding out his hand. Kim almost _did_ so, swallowing uncertainly.

"Run!" Will suddenly ordered, snapping her out of it.

"William!" Jack screamed angrily. Instantly Will grabbed Kim and Ron and called the GJ jet. Immediately he activated a jet pack and flew Kim and Ron up to it. Landing inside they shut the door and the jet shot off.

Jack glared dangerously after it. The villains turned to him inquisitively. Jack finally turned to them and said, "How does five million dollars sound to you all?" The villains instantly perked up. "Good. Bring me the PDVI, and make _sure_ Kim and Ron come after it." Immediately the villains vanished, the promise of money overwhelming them. Jack glared dangerously into the sky, debating whether or not to pull out mob connections. Well, if Drakken and the others failed perhaps, but not right now. As for William… That boy was _his_; and so was Dr. Director.


	3. Game Plan

_**Kim Possible Aftermath 12: PDVI**_

(A/N: There will be two up today, possibly more but no promises.)

Game Plans

Betty sat in her office working on some paperwork. There was a soft and timid knock on the door. She knew that knock. Will. And it meant that something had happened that had him worried or frightened. Betty looked up concernedly, "Come in, Agent Du." Will timidly opened the door and awkwardly approached his mother. He looked up into her eyes and handed over the PDVI. "Honey, you got it! That's _wonderful_!" she exclaimed, grinning.

"Mom… I… I think we did something bad," Will awkwardly said.

Betty looked guardedly up and saw Kim and Ron entering and looking shaken. Dr. Director rose, expression serious. She knew those stares. They were the haunted looks of ones who had gazed into the black abysses that were husband's eyes after… Well, enough said. "What did you do?" she asked numbly.

"It wasn't even anything that _bad_!" Kim blurted. "Will was distracting him, he had the PDVI, I leapt and kicked him back, snatched the device, and, well…" She shivered.

"Oh gods," Betty said, resting her head in her hands. "Kim, Ron, you don't cross Jack _Hench_!"

"He won't _do_ anything," Will said, but he was more looking for his mother's assurance on that fact.

"I can guarantee you he has every villain that was there searching for you two, and I can promise you've been blacklisted," Betty said.

"But they'll fail at catching us," Kim confidently said.

"You'd better hope and pray they _don't_. If _they_ come back empty handed, he'll send in the mob, unless pacified," Betty replied. "Listen, you don't have to fear Jack. Not yet. I'll… I'll talk to him."

"Mom… I don't think he _wants_ to talk," Will stated. He was probably right, Betty knew. She sat back down with a frustrated sigh, thinking.

"_We'll_ go to _him_," she finally declared. Will, Kim, and Ron started. "Get your ninja friends and some allies together. Jack Hench won't have the satisfaction of having you two brought before him. We approach directly, and we'll have enough manpower behind us to deal with whatever Jack puts out. Kim, Ron, and Will became hopeful. Rufus cheered. Betty smiled, though to be honest she'd only said that to ease their fears. Jack would be ready for whatever manpower they brought along.

KP

"Five _million_, Dr. D!" Shego exclaimed to Drakken.

"Hardly a penny for him," Drakken argued. "However, who's to say we can't bleed him for _more_?" He bit his tongue quickly after, remembering Shego's dismay when she'd been hit with the Inferiority Beam. Apparently that device only intensified things, not even necessarily concerns, that flitted through your head, no matter _how_ small.

Shego looked startled. "Hmm, you _have_ gotten evil," she praised, recovering and smirking.

"Then let's capture Stoppable and Kimberly already," Monkey Fist prompted. He wanted the money, but if he didn't have it quickly he was willing to drop it. He had more important things than cold hard cash to pursue.

"He offers the five million, we do no' take such a low price. We bleed him far somethin' closer t' _billions_," Killigan agreed.

"Oh besty, he wouldn't pay billions for Kim and _Ron_. William and Betty _Director_, however…" Amy hinted.

"Aye, the man would take o'er the world _far_ us and giftwrap his fortune ef he thought et would get his wife and son back," Killigan realized.

"No; no playing dangerously," Monkey Fist stated. "I've made my fair share of deals with the devil. There's a saying that goes something like 'Put down no more devils than you can raise up.' I already have _one_ to worry about let alone a _second_. Keep the price range in the millions, but we don't go into the billion field, and we most _certainly_ don't kidnap his family and command him to take over the _world_ for us."

"Fine, whatever. Let's just grab Kimmie and her little friends and get this done," Shego stated.

KP

"Catch!" Hirotaka called over to Fukushima as he threw a boomerang. Fukushima kicked off of a tree, flipped, and snatched it out of the air.

"Your turn, brother!" Fukushima called, throwing the boomerang as high as it could go. Hirotaka began springing up the rocks of the mountain. He pushed off of the cliff face and snatched the boomerang, flipping four times before landing nimbly and throwing.

"This one is mine!" Yori exclaimed, half back-flipping repetitively before landing on a rock and springing upwards with Hana shrieking in delight and laughing. Yori caught the boomerang and landed. She gave it to her little sister, saying, "It is your throw, Hana."

Hana giggled in delight and threw the boomerang like a pro, sending it far. "Together, Fukushima!" Hirotaka called.

"I am ready!" Fukushima answered. The two half front-flipped, pushing off with their hands. Hirotaka bounced up the mountain, Fukushima up the trees. Fukushima sprang at the cliff. Hirotaka reached a rocky perch and cupped his hands, easily throwing Fukushima up high. Fukushima flipped a few times and caught the boomerang, landing next to Hirotaka.

"Hai!" the two exclaimed, giving each other high five.

"The score is tied up, sisters!" Hirotaka called down to Yori and Hana.

"It will not be for long!" Yori called back as the two boys leapt nimbly down the cliff and landed in front of her.

"You have had much practice through your game of Extreme Boomerang," Sensei remarked, approaching the three ninjas and the ninja-to-be. The three ninjas bowed. Rather, Yori and Hirotaka did. Fukushima semi-bowed to his Sensei. Hana giggled, reaching for the old man. Sensei smiled and picked up the infant who was a granddaughter to him, just as her siblings were as grandchildren to him.

"It is an excellent way to test all aspects," Hirotaka replied. He threw the boomerang hard and cringed as it disappeared into the trees. "Oops," he said.

"It will be my honor to retrieve it," Fukushima said, bowing to them. Quickly he scampered into the forest.

"So, you continue to trust Fukushima," Sensei remarked, prodding to see where their stands on him were.

"Hai, master, more than you know," Hirotaka answered.

"Yori?" Sensei questioned.

Yori cringed then answered, "I believe in time I may come to, but there is still something… It does not sit well with me." Sensei nodded.

KP

Fukushima reached a break in the brush and frowned. He couldn't see it. "Looking for _this_?" a familiar voice said. Fukushima gasped and looked sharply up.

"Monkey Fist!" he exclaimed, dropping into a fighting pose.

"Oh spare me the ninjitsu," Monkey Fist grumbled, hanging upside down and handing the boomerang to the boy. "I haven't come for a fight."

"You have not? Then why have you come here?" Fukushima wondered as Monkey Fist dropped from the branch and rose in front of him.

"To watch Hana… and you… Fukushima, I need your help," Monkey Fist answered, coming out of the tree and standing in front of the boy.

"My _help_, guardian?" Fukushima asked, unsure of what to make of this situation.

"Why yes, my dear chid," Monkey Fist said, ruffling the confused boy's hair.

"The last time I aided you, you abandoned me," Fukushima retorted. Monkey Fist started. For some reason that had hurt his heart more than it should have. He cringed, awkwardly shuffling.

"I hardly _abandoned_ you, child. I _did_ return," Monkey Fist stated. "You just… weren't there."

"You could have searched," Fukushima growled.

Monkey Fist was quiet. After a moment he answered, "I have made many errors concerning you, I will be the _first_ to admit that, but in this instance I find I must inform you that I _did_ search. I searched for some _time_."

"My loyalty is _not_ with you," Fukushima said, but even _he_ heard the division in his tone.

"Isn't it?" Monkey Fist challenged as he sat with the young man.

KP

Fukushima looked down a long moment saying nothing. After a time he looked up and declared, "I am tired…Just so, so _tired_ of being left alone, of being hurt, by those whom I love."

"I can only say I'm sorry," Monkey Fist said quietly.

"It is not _good_ enough," Fukushima replied.

"Fukushima, if I could change the past…" Monkey Fist began.

"But you cannot! And would you _really_ change anything, 'father?'" Fukushima replied.

Monkey Fist was silent. That was a question he didn't know the answer to. Finally he sighed and said, "If I were to tell you Hirotaka's safety rested on it, or Monique's?"

"Then I would follow you blindly, be it a lie or truth. I no longer know what words you speak to me are honest and which are treacherous, so I will follow. Answer me truthfully. _Are_ either Hirotaka or Monique in danger?" Fukushima questioned.

Monkey Fist was quiet. He could have lied. He so _easily_ could have lied… But he found, for some reason, that lying was the last thing he wanted to do around the young man. Finally he bowed his head and said, "No. Not from anyone but _us_. However, it is Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable who are in the most immediate trouble. You see, they crossed Jack Hench, and he wants them brought before him effective immediately."

"You thought to use me to betray them," Fukushima deduced.

"Yes… but I see your will is not as weak as it used to be," Monkey Fist semi-complimented semi-insulted. "You have grown… so, _so_ much… I still remember you when you were small…" He thought a moment then added, "Fukushima, as far as anyone but us is concerned, this meeting and talk never happened."

"Hai, master," Fukushima agreed, bowing to Monkey Fist. After all, he doubted highly they would catch Kim and Ron _anyway_. The two heroes were probably ready. Monkey Fist disappeared into the trees, leaving Fukushima alone.


	4. Backfire!

_**Kim Possible Aftermath 12: PDVI**_

(A/N: Second up today. I'll probably put up a third as well.)

Backfire

"_They'll_ come to _us_ before Drakken and the others get to _them_, so I want you all to be ready," Jack stated to his henchmen.

"How can you be so sure, boss?" Hank Perkins asked, going over legal details for his old employer. He supposed that in a way Jack was still his boss, after all the man had hired him to be his corporate lawyer recently, so he affectionately bestowed upon the businessman that title.

"I _know_ Betty Director," Jack answered. "Trust me, she'll come, and she'll bring manpower. Of course, that manpower won't get passed the main lobby."

"You never cease to amaze me, sir," Hank said. He'd _always_ admired Jack's ways. In fact a lot of what he'd used during Drakken's cupcake incident had been ideas of Jack's.

KP

Yori, Hirotaka, Amelia, Monique, and Fukushima, all of whom had been informed of what had gone down at the convention, now accompanied Kim, Ron, Will, and Dr. Director towards HenchCo, along with a number of GJ agents. _Kim_ felt secure, in fact _most_ of them felt secure, but Betty knew better. She _knew_ her husband. He would be expecting this, and he'd be ready for them. She'd guessed as much from the start. And apparently Hirotaka was uncertain as well, because he was holding his baby sister protectively, looking lost in thought.

"Listen up, Jack Hench will be ready for us," Dr. Director stated loudly, cutting off the excited chattering.

"Well yeah, but that man ain't gonna stand a _chance_," Monique declared. "No one's getting _my_ girls."

"Don't be so sure of that," Will stated. "Jack Hench is not to be underestimated.

KP

"This was an excellent call, Dr. Drakken," Senor Senior complimented the scientist as the group of villains floated above the GJ plane, cloaking mechanism activated. "To deduce so correctly that GJ would go to Jack Hench directly is quite a feat." Drakken grinned at the man.

Allying with the Seniors had been brilliance in itself. The billionaires had the resources, they had the money, they had everything that his current team _didn't_ have but needed for this operation. Therefore, when Senor Senior had approached them with the proposition, they'd instantly snapped up the opportunity. "Thank you," Drakken replied, slightly boastfully.

"Why did we have to bring _this_ old coot?" Monkey Fist exasperatedly asked, jerking a thumb towards his mother. He cried out in pain as she rapped him on the head.

"Child, you _will_ show respect," Maim stated warningly. Monkey Fist harrumphed, folding his arms with a pout.

"Now Montgomery, must you be so reluctant?" Senior chastised gently but firmly.

Monkey Fist blinked up at him with his vulnerable doe eyes. _Why_ did the man have to sound so _fatherly_? Monkey Fist looked back down, almost feeling ashamed. _Almost_. It was a favorite little mind trick of Senor Senior's, to shame those who had disappointed him or made him angry. Unfortunately, it usually _worked_. "Forgive my rudeness mother, Senior," Monkey Fist grumbled, though it was forced. Nonetheless, he wasn't in the mood to hear Senor Senior's shame games.

KP

"We're picking up signs of another jet flying towards us. It appears to be cloaked," Hank stated, pointing out the two red dots to Jack.

"My clients are right on _time_," Jack declared, smirking coldly. "Now the last thing I want to do is lose so many of my associates to this experiment, so be sure all precautions are taken with the PDVI. We don't want an 'incident.' Be doubly sure my wife and son don't get anywhere _near_ the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer, or if they do that nothing happens to them."

"I've already taken all the precautions we can possibly _take_," Hank replied. "Not meaning to alarm you, Mr. Hench, but what will be, will be from this point on."

"Can you get me out of a law suit if it fails?" Jack asked.

Hank examined the data then answered, "Most probably."

"Good, as long as _that's_ established," Jack said; and as long as his wife and son weren't lost in the _process_. He could cut his losses for the most part, but _they_ were his everything. He would _not_ lose them.

KP

"Frontal assault or stealth?" Will asked his mother as the GJ jet landed and they all raced out into the parking lot of HenchCo.

"We'll attempt a frontal," Betty replied, though Jack was probably ready for them to come that way. However, he would be ready if they tried stealth as _well_. It was a lose-lose situation. "Come on, agents, let's move!" Instantly the backup agents raced towards HenchCo. They burst into the lobby and looked around only to see no one there. They cautiously entered, making sure there were no traps or safety issues that could affect their leader.

Too late did they hear the sounds of secret doors being thrown open. They gasped as suddenly they were attacked by Jack's men. Immediately they fought back. Kim, Ron, Monique, Amelia, Fukushima, Hirotaka, and Yori gaped in horror. Hana blinked blankly. Betty and Will looked unimpressed but not surprised.

"Typical," Will remarked.

"Typical," Betty agreed. How the man could be so predictable yet so unpredictable was _beyond_ mortal comprehension. "I would wager the man is helped by Loki, Hermes, and any other sly, tricky, honey tongued deity you can _name_. Stick close, people, and be careful."

KP

Drakken, Shego, Killigan, Monkey Fist, DNAmy, Nanny Maim, and the Seniors all gaped in disbelief at the numerous battling agents from out of sight. "He was _expecting_ it," Junior said in awe.

"Which means he's probably expecting us _too_," DNAmy stated, frowning and shaking her head. "The Badness Meter _was_ right. He's just a big meanie."

"Yeah, see, there's more to it than that. Jack Hench is a _visionary_. The guy works on _both_ sides of the fence. He helps _who_ he wants _when_ he wants, regardless of them being hero or villain," Shego stated. "He's handed over more than a few clients to Global Justice for a profit."

"Evil is as evil does," Junior remarked, smirking playfully. Shego grinned at her old student.

"Be careful, young ones. This could be dangerous," Senior warned.

"Incredibly so," Maim agreed, looking cautiously around and holding her umbrella sword closely, prepared for anything. She had been quite the swordswoman in her day. She smirked fondly at the memory. Of course Senor Senior had been quite the _teacher_. "Senior Sr. and I shall go the direct approach. The rest of you try stealth." They nodded in agreement and split up.

KP

As soon as the younger generations were gone, Maim said to her old friend, "I certainly hope you know what you are doing with this idea."

"Jack will have everything under control. All we need do is watch from safety," Senior answered. "He made a deal with me that we would not be harmed. He will uphold that deal."

"Perhaps, but to put our very _children_ at risk _instead_?" Maim asked.

"If anything goes wrong, I _will_ be going after my son, and young Jack will be joining me," Senior answered. Maim smirked coldly. She liked how sinister that sounded.

KP

"It's all set up, sir," Hank declared, looking back at Jack.

"Good man. Now sit back and watch the fireworks," Jack replied.

Almost on cue Kim and co burst out into the wide and open room where the PDVI was set up. They gasped on finding no one there. "Where is he?" Amelia asked.

"Up here, sweetheart," a voice answered. The heroes gasped, quickly looking up and spotting Jack behind a window. The doors shut tightly behind the heroes, locking them in. "Oops, did you get stuck? My fault. Sorry. Oh but don't worry, you'll be joined soon."

Sure enough a vent above the room burst open and in toppled the villains in a heap. Well, most of them. Drakken, lowering himself on his vines, avoided the mess and said, "Kim Possible, we have you now."

"Drakken, get out, it's a trap!" Kim exclaimed desperately. The villains could hardly start and blink before suddenly they were locked down in the room.

They looked up at the window only to see Jack, Hank, Senior, and Maim watching them from above. "Father, why?!" Junior exclaimed in horror.

"Fear not, my son. Nothing will go wrong," Senior assured.

"I _knew_ it! Mother, how _could_ you?!" Monkey Fist insisted.

"Oh hush, Montgomery. You hardly expect your old _mother_ to go gallivanting about in other dimensions," Maim replied. Monkey Fist cringed, hating that she had a point.

"Jack, this is too risky! Something will go wrong and you know it!" Betty called up to him.

"Which is why you, my dear, aren't in immediate danger, and nor is Will," Jack replied.

"Now just a moment, Senor Hench. You hardly expect Maim and I to put our children at risk while yours stays out of harm's way," Senior easily said.

KP

Jack started and looked over at Senior in disbelief. Hmm, the man had quite a few tricks of his _own_. "I _knew_ it!" Junior exclaimed, grinning. His father had had this covered from the start!

"Quite. Equal risks throughout, Mr. Hench. If Montgomery and Junior go, so does young William," Maim backed easily.

Jack was silent a long moment. Finally he smirked and chuckled. "Well, well, well, it's rare anyone comes close to getting one over on _me_," he stated. He was impressed, honestly. He probably should have seen this coming. He wasn't surprised, but still. For the first time in his life, he didn't have a solid backup. Well, he had an _idea_, but not a _plan_. After all, he _knew_ his son. "How about we come to a compromise?" Jack offered.

"If _your_ son stays out, _our_ sons stay out," Maim answered. "That is the only compromise you shall be getting."

Jack, still smirking, went to the intercom and said into it, "Well Will, what do you say? Do you want to have a little adventure, or would you rather stay safe?"

"Is he _challenging_ me?" Will demanded of his mother.

"No," Betty stated. "He's made it _sound_ as if he's challenging you, trying to get to you, but it's an honest question. Ignore his manipulation and answer him truthfully."

Will shifted uncomfortably. This was his ticket out of this human experimentation… but he was kind of curious at the same time. "How does this thing work?" he asked his father.

"The PDVI tears open a portal to other dimensions, either via television or via its own created path. What happens now, as it's been improved, is that in addition to transporting you to other dimensions, the PDVI also forms a sort of virtual tether that anchors you to reality while at the same time letting you transverse the universes, all without the fear of getting lost. If something is starting to go wrong, we can simply pull you out. Sort of like a kid stuck in a well needs a rope to help him back to safety. I could go into a high-tech explanation, but it would require a lot of big words and a lot of clarifying and explaining," Jack answered.

"And you can guarantee this will work?" Will asked.

"I can tell you that every test we've done has been _successful_, but I can't guarantee," Jack answered. He frowned, thinking a moment, then added, tone suddenly serious and protective, "Will, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. In fact, I would prefer you _didn't_." He bit his tongue right after. His son would take that as a challenge. Dang. He needed to watch himself more closely when it came to his child. After all, like father like son.

"What, you think I'm not _good_ enough? _I'll_ show _you_! I'm going and you can't _stop_ me!" Will shot.

Jack face-palmed and shook his head. "Jack Hench slipping _up_? Why it is a _miracle_," Senior teased good naturedly. Jack hated it when he himself talked too much.

Jack frowned and looked at Dr. Director. "Well, if your mother is okay with it. What say _you_, Betty?" he awkwardly asked. Huh, asking a captive's permission to deal with another captive; how ironic. He wouldn't allow it unless she agreed, though.

"I don't know…" Betty began, looking worriedly at her son.

"Mom, you're playing into his hands!" Will insisted.

"Will, you're reading too much _into_ it," Betty replied. "Your father honestly doesn't think it's a good idea, and neither do I."

"Come on!" Will begged.

Betty sighed deeply and frowned up at her husband. Somehow she knew that even if both she and Jack forbade it, Will would find a way in. This way he would be safer, at least. "What happens to me happens, but if _you_ don't bring our son back _unharmed_… Need I say more?" she asked her husband. Jack cringed, a feeling of uncertainty and dread shooting through him. Finally, though, he nodded.

KP

Jack started up the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer. Blue virtual ropes that looked like computer programming suddenly appeared around all the test subjects. They looked up at him, some furiously, some curiously, some uncertainly, some pleadingly, and some excitedly. "You _know_ I'll do anything to protect you two," Jack said to Betty and Will as the portal began to open, drawing them towards it.

"I know," Betty answered.

"Whatever," Will replied, folding his arms.

The portal widened, sucking them towards it. All at once there was a loud bang and Jack, Hank, Maim, and Senior gasped, turning quickly. They paled. GJ agents had arrived and had shot a control panel, thinking it to be the way to save their leader. "What are you _doing_?!" Senior exclaimed. "Fools, you have ruined them! Junior!"

"Monty!" Maim screamed, turning quickly and looking down on the room. The subjects gasped as suddenly the virtual ropes around them shattered.

"Jack!" Betty screamed desperately.

"Dad!" Will cried as all at once they were sucked in!

"No!" Jack exclaimed. Seeing as they were no longer tethered to reality, _this_… Yeah, it wasn't good.

KP

"Mr. Hench, what's the procedure?" Hank immediately asked.

Jack cursed and replied, never gladder he'd had preplanned backup, "Get Kim Possible's tech guru Wade, call in her brothers as well and summon Team Go to be on standby just in case. From here they can work on a way to fix this and get everyone back. Meanwhile, _I'm_ going after my _son_!"

"Jack it's too risky!" Hank protested.

"Just do it, Hank!" Jack ordered.

"Yes sir," Hank uncertainly said.

"Good boy, Perkins," Jack praised. The GJ agents were too flustered and shocked to react.

"We shall be coming _with_ you!" Maim declared, rising swiftly.

"Yeah, about that…" Jack began.

"No argument, Senor Hench. Simply because we are elderly does not mean we do not have the ability. We are going," Senior stated. Hench cringed, hesitant, then nodded. He knew of Senor Senior's physical prowess. It shamed the ability of even _young_ men. Maim, he sensed, could hold her own as well, though perhaps not so much physically as mentally. The three raced down into the wide room. Hank typed in a series of commands, tethering all three of them to reality.

"Good luck out there," Perkins said to them.

"Hold down the fort!" Jack called back, waving with a wink. Hank uncertainly smiled and waved in agreement. "Ready?" Hench asked Maim and Senior.

"When _you_ are," Senior answered.

"Let's go!" Jack exclaimed. Instantly the three raced to the portal and leapt inside.

KP

Not much later, Wade, Jim, and Tim were all gathered together in the main control room with flustered GJ agents and a composed Hank Perkins. "Can you fix this?" Perkins asked, watching the three geniuses typing away.

"Not easily. Jack has this thing locked down like an iron _cell_," Wade said. "Got it! I'm into the inner workings, but I can't do much here."

"We can try to move them through the dimensions…" Jim began.

"Until they eventually meet up," Tim finished.

"But it wouldn't be easy," Jim stated.

"Wade can do it, though," Tim said as he, along with Jim, put their hands on their friend's shoulders.

"Thanks guys," Wade said, grinning at them.

"While Wade channel chases, we can try and find a way to open a counter-portal back to reality that will make it easier for Jack, Nanny Maim, and Senior Sr. to bring the others back as well as return into the channels repetitively until everyone is safe," Jim said.

"Or depending on what happens, and if Wade can get them all into one place, with a few modifications we might be able to bring them all back at once," Tim agreed.

"Good, do that. Their fates rest on your shoulders, kids. Good luck. I'll keep everything on the down low and occupy the GJ agents," Hank declared.

"Right," the three said at once. The twins were _getting_ their sister back, one way or another.

KP

"Where are we?" Kim asked, she and the others stuck in a black space. They felt as if they were moving, but they couldn't tell.

"Inside the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer!" DNAmy exclaimed in fear.

"What's going to happen?" Betty asked.

"We-we don't _know_," Drakken answered fearfully.

"Guys!" a voice suddenly said.

"Wade!" Ron exclaimed. Rufus chattered in excitement. "Dude, we are so amped you can reach us! Get us _out_ of here!"

"It's not going to be that simple. We'll get you out, but it'll take a while. Listen, in a few seconds you're all going to be separated, different people to different locations probably starting with television channels then migrating into alternate dimensions _altogether_. We have no way of telling who'll end up where and so on, but we have a bit of control from here. Not much, but hopefully enough."

"Kim, don't worry!" Jim exclaimed.

"We'll get you out," Tim agreed.

"I know you will, tweebs," Kim affectionately replied in relief, smiling worriedly and gratefully. "Wade, what are our odds?"

"No way of telling, but Jack, Maim, and Senior have jumped into the portal with virtual tethers to reality. There's no telling how effective they'll be, though. They might malfunction, or they might require a code to be put in place. In that case we'll need to find it before we can do anything with the data ropes. You'll probably run into them soon, they're hearing all of this as well, wherever they are. Hopefully, if we can't open one mega-portal back to reality, we'll have figured out how to at least pull them back so you can be returned to safety one by one," Wade answered.

"Pappy will make sure nothing happens," Junior confidently said.

"At least Jack's owning up to his mistake," Will grumbled.

"Uh oh, get ready guys, the surge is about to hit," Wade warned.

"Can't you just pull us out _now_?!" Monkey Fist demanded, panicked.

"I wish, but you aren't tethered, and the portal isn't ready," Wade answered.

"This would be the easiest time to do it…" Jim began.

"…but we have no idea how this works. Sorry," Tim finished for his twin.

"There's not much time. Listen, the dimensions will be in flux because of our various interferences, so be ready for dimensions to cross with other dimensions. They'll mix in crossovers you never would have _thought_ of, but the PDVI creates them _all_, likely shutting them down afterwards. Don't be caught there when the dimension shuts down or you'll be stuck, probably for good. Be careful," Wade warned, nodding at Jim and Tim. They nodded back and turned on the monitors so they could watch things in the multiple dimensions.

"Wait!" the trapped ones all cried. Just then there was a surge of power and a flash of light. Just like that they were all gone.


	5. Crossing Channels

_**Kim Possible Aftermath 12: PDVI**_

(A/N: Third up today. Mostly for comic purposes, so no offence meant. Half the shows I reference I haven't even seen other than via commercials. I've had more than one reviewer remark on Jack's personality in this. I'm trying to make him as much of a snake as possible. Not only am I trying to develop a love/hate relationship between readers and him, it'll also be instrumental in developing his character in later installments of this series.)

Crossing Channels

Hirotaka and Fukushima were aware of lips against theirs. Lips? Their eyes opened quickly and they went white. The lips were those of each _other_! "Oh gods!" they both exclaimed, pulling apart in horror and wiping their mouths, spitting.

"Dude!" Fukushima yelled in disgust, determining it was an appropriate time for American style slang.

Hirotaka was washing his mouth in a sink nearby. He spit out the water and shouted, "Curse you, Fukushima!"

"_Me_?!" Fukushima shot. "It was _you_!"

"I did no such _thing_!" Hirotaka yelled.

"That was just, ugh, _no_," Fukushima said.

"Sick and wrong, I believe the term is," Hirotaka complained as Hana burst into laughter from her sling. Hirotaka looked down at her in annoyance. _Already_ his sister was beginning to taunt him.

"I like you as a friend, Hirotaka, not a lover," Fukushima wryly joked. Hirotaka shot him a death glare at even the _implication_, but he let it go.

"I do not believe I _want_ to know where we are," Hirotaka grumbled. "Next channel if you please, Wade," he said. On cue there was a flash and they were out of that channel.

KP

Kim and Shego opened their eyes when the flash died and looked around. "Where _are_ we?" Shego asked, looking around the field.

Kim, at first puzzled, suddenly gasped and paled. "World War I documentary!" she exclaimed. Shego gasped. All at once bullets were flying. The two screamed and hit the ground, covering their heads as bombs whistled.

"I hear a tank!" Shego called over at Kim.

"Run!" Kim exclaimed, seeing it. She grabbed Shego's arm and pulled her up, racing through the trench and rescuing the woman just as a tank crushed down on where they'd been.

"Hey Techno boy, get us out of here!" Shego yelled. She gasped and cried out in terror, seeing a bomb falling right towards them! Kim looked up and screamed as well. Just as it hit where they'd been standing, there was a flash and the two were transported away.

KP

Monique and Yori looked around at the place they were in. They gasped on hearing cars roaring into action. A racetrack! The two suddenly realized that they _themselves_ were in vehicles! They looked over at each other with horrified expressions. The bell rang and the cars shot off almost automatically. Of course Monique soon enough settled, grinning excitedly. "Woo hoo! I'll show these guys who rules this track!" she said to no one.

Yori, meanwhile, was desperately trying to keep the car under control. She'd never driven in her _life_! She'd never _needed_ to. This was a disaster waiting to happen. She floored it the whole way, not even braking. She shot by all the other racers in seconds, eyes horrified. "How does one _drive_ this?!" she cried out to no one.

Monique watched Yori blaze by. Her mouth dropped on seeing how fast the ninja was going. "Girl, are you _mad_?!" Monique exclaimed, though she knew Yori couldn't hear. There was no way the ninja was making it around those _corners_! To her shock, though, Yori flew down the track without an issue. Monique could only gape in awe. Okay, maybe _Yori_ would show the rest of these drivers what it was all about.

"Master Sensei did not teach _this_," Yori said aloud to herself. She gasped and screamed as she came up to a corner. She jerked the wheel and the car took it, almost flipping. Somehow it managed to right itself and the girl sighed in relief. All at once she was across the finish line and came to a stop, the other cars pulling in behind her. Shakily she climbed out of the vehicle.

"Girl, you were _amazing_! Who taught you to _drive_ like that?" Monique asked, racing up to her friend.

"That was my first time," Yori admitted. Monique started, eyes widening. There was a flash and they left that dimension behind.

KP

Junior and Amy's eyes opened when they felt someone lying next to them. The two blinked blankly and looked over. Immediately Junior screamed in horror, eyes bugging wide. Amy shrieked and rolled out of the bed she'd found herself in. Junior leapt up in terror. "What is _happening_? What did you _do_?!" Junior asked, terror and vulnerability in his eyes.

"Nothing!" Amy exclaimed. "I _certainly_ wouldn't be bothered with _you_. Where's my little cuddle monkey? Where's Duffy? Where's Dr. Drakken and Shego?" Amy demanded, looking around desperately, trying to figure out which channel, if any, they were in.

"Welcome to, _Trading Mates_," an announcer's voice said.

"Trading _what_?!" Junior exclaimed.

"Oh dear," Amy said. She'd heard of this show. She made it a point to _avoid_ it. "Don't worry, we'll find a way out," Amy confidently assured.

"Wade!" Junior cried desperately. He wanted out _now_. Almost instantly the channel changed them to somewhere else.

KP

Betty and Amelia gasped, opening their eyes. They looked around. They were in the woods. The two exchanged curious looks. "Where are we?" Amelia asked, hoping and praying it wasn't _Triassic Park_.

"When we last left our two participants, they had just departed from their starting locale. Tracker Man is hot on their tail. Will they make it?" a narrator asked from nowhere.

"Oh no, _Tracker Man_," Betty groaned.

"Tracker Man? Isn't that the guy who tracks two people through the wilds?" Amelia asked.

"The very one," Betty replied. "But I'm afraid Tracker Man's run out of luck."

"There!" a voice exclaimed suddenly. The two gasped. He was galloping towards them on horseback!

"The thick bushes!" Amelia exclaimed, racing towards it with Betty right behind her. The two slid into the brush and disappeared. Quickly, silently, they made their way through the woods, following the map, avoiding roads, and sticking to the thick forest, smirking victoriously all the way. Tracker Man came close once or twice, but nowhere _near_ close enough. Just as the duo cheered their success on reaching the end, giving high fives to one another, the dimension changed, sucking them away.

KP

Duff and Ron appeared in a blue background. "Ach, wha' es _this_?" Killigan asked.

Just then a theme song started up and Ron gasped. "The Fearless Ferret! Not _again_!" the blond exclaimed in reply.

"The wha' now?" Killigan asked. Just then cheesy characters raced onto the screen and began beating up bad guys. Ron, alarmed, pulled Killigan below a punch just as it would have hit them. "What lunacy es _this_?" Killigan demanded.

"Dude, just dodge," Ron stated. Desperately the two continued to dodge the blows. All at once, at the close on the intro, they found themselves in a dark scene in an ally. "Oh no, the episode starring White Stripe!" Ron exclaimed. "Killigan, plug your nose."

"Who and _wha'_ now?" Duff asked.

All at once a creature pounced, laughing evilly, and turned, spraying at the two. Killigan instantly covered his nose as Ron screamed and grabbed the golfer's arm, pulling him away. They tore out of the ally. All at once the Fearless Ferret and Wonder Weasel hopped down. "Fear not, citizens, the striped fiend will be brought to justice once and for all!" the Fearless Ferret declared.

"Ach, let _me_ handle the lad," Killigan stated, scowling as he drew his golf clubs.

"Killigan, no!" Ron exclaimed, grabbing the golfer's arm. Just then the dimension changed.

KP

"Welcome to _Who Wants to be a Billionaire_!" a show host announced loudly. Drakken and Senor Senior found themselves behind a booth. "Tell me, Dr. Lipsky, would _you_ like to be a billionaire?"

"Um, yes?" Drakken asked.

"Is that a question, sir?" the show host asked. "Do you _want_ to be a _billionaire_?

"I want to be a billionaire!" Drakken exclaimed loudly, getting into it, now slightly excited.

"And what about you, Senor Senior?" the host asked.

"Me? Oh you must be mistaken. I am _already_ a billionaire," Senior replied.

"That's the kind of confidence we like to _see_," the host said.

"But I _am_ a billionaire," Senior insisted. Drakken snickered.

"First question for Drew Lipsky. What's the capital of Paris?" the host asked.

"Are you kidding? A kindergartener could answer that. Trick question. Paris isn't even a _country_!" Drakken shot.

"You are correct, sir," the host said. "Second question for you. What does E=MC2 mean?"

"You're joking, right? Energy equals mass times the speed of light squared," Drakken replied.

"Ooh, we've got a smart one," the host said.

"Of course you do! I'm a super-genius! I _demand_ to be _challenged_!" Drakken exclaimed. Just then the dimensions switched, Senior and Drakken crying out in alarm.

KP

Jack and Maim suddenly found themselves sitting on a seat in a talk-show setting. All at once Monkey Fist and Will appeared, crying out in alarm and ending up next to their respective parent. "What the… where _are_ we?" Monkey Fist demanded.

"Where do you _think_, Montgomery? Honestly, a scholar and you cannot even determine a talk-show when you see one," Maim bit. Monkey Fist frowned.

"Oh look who _finally_ decided to _show_," Will snapped at Jack.

"Don't _take_ that tone with me, young man. I leapt in seconds after you were sucked away!" Jack shot back. Unfortunately, it seemed the tether to reality wouldn't be doing any of them much good, at present. They must not have found a way to bring them back, he realized.

"Welcome back to _Doctor Bill_. Today we deal with the issues of estranged parent child relationships. With us today we have Father-Son duo Jack Hench and Will Du, as well as Mother-Son duo Nanny Maim and Lord Montgomery Fiske," Doctor Bill stated. "Now we'll start with _you_ two, Ms. Maim and Lord Fiske. What is the trouble?"

"How long do you _have_?" Monkey Fist growled, glaring daggers at his mother.

"Montgomery, you will behave like the gentleman you were _bred_ to be!" Maim shot.

"I am not a horse, mother! I was not bred, I was _raised_! _Hardy_ raised, might I add," Monkey Fist shot.

"Need I remind you of all the times I was there soothing you from illnesses, supporting you with school, buying you gifts and treats, etc.?" Maim demanded.

"I am _not_ having this discussion with you! _You_ failed, _not_ me!" Monkey Fist yelled.

Maim was ready to scream back a reply, but before she could Dr. Bill cut her off, saying, "All right, now on to you, Mr. Hench and young Mr. Du. What seems to be _your_ trouble?"

"This man is a fraud, a sham, a traitor, a liar, a murderer, a jerk, and crooked as all getup!" Will yelled as he stood, pointing dramatically at his father. "I can't even _count_ how often this poor excuse for a human being has betrayed me and my mother! He's in league with the devil, I tell you, in league with the _devil_!"

"That's it, you're _grounded_! You'll never see the light of day _again_, William!" Jack shouted furiously, immediately defensive; which was odd because the man almost _never_ lost his temper.

"See, see!" Will insisted. "Abuse, right there!"

"Oh, in _what_ way? Maybe I _should_ have left you to your own devices!" Jack growled lowly.

"You've never been there anyway! It wouldn't be much of a _change_, Jack!" Will shot.

"We are _not_ going there this time!" Jack shot. Immediately war broke out between Will and Jack, Maim and Monkey Fist, getting so dangerous that backup was called in, pulling them all apart.

"Okay, okay, okay, tune in after break to see where this interesting ordeal takes us," Dr. Bill cut in, obviously taken aback. It probably would have been a hit episode, possibly even a help, if they'd stayed in that channel long enough, but just then they were transported out and to yet another dimension.

KP

Jack and Monkey Fist found themselves in another talk-show setting, but this time it was Jack behind the desk, Monkey Fist sitting in the guest chair. Applause rang out and the two blinked blankly around. Immediately they both caught on. Monkey Fist had been in situations like this before. He'd been interviewed once or twice, in fact, so he was prepared. Jack, for his part, just naturally possessed the gift of gab. Getting into character wasn't going to be much of a challenge.

"And we're back!" Jack announced charismatically, quickly going into the persona of a talk-show host. "Our guest for today is a world renowned archaeologist and scholar. Here to talk about his travels in Japan, Lord Montgomery Fiske!" Jack clapped, prompting the audience to follow his lead. Monkey Fist, quickly ensuring he looked normal, grinned charmingly at the audience.

"Thank you, Jack. Such a flattering introduction," Monkey Fist said.

"So, Monty, may I call you Monty?" Jack asked.

"I would much prefer Montgomery, but I suppose it's no trouble either way," Monkey Fist replied, shrugging.

"Oh it's not a problem. Montgomery it is. Tell us, Lord Fiske, what did your last trip to Japan entail?" Jack questioned.

"Quite the spectacular find, actually. An ancient blade said to be able to carve mountains," Monkey Fist answered enthusiastically.

"Yes, the Lotus Blade. A pity you didn't bring it along," Jack said.

"Quite," Monkey Fist wryly agreed.

"Now, I don't claim to be an expert on your escapades, but let's go back a decade or so. You had a contact, I believe, in the small town of Yamanouchi," Jack said.

"There was the town, yes, but my contact lived in a village, also called Yamanouchi," Monkey Fist replied.

"Can you tell us a bit about _her_, or him?" Jack asked.

"She was a lovely young woman. Setsuka was her name, and she was invaluable to my quests in that region," Monkey Fist answered, cordial smile falling to more of a wistful expression. "Unfortunately she died, some time ago."

"This woman meant something to you?" Jack asked.

Monkey Fist shot Jack a dangerous look, but he couldn't very well avoid the questions on television. After a long moment he replied, "It depends on what you mean by 'something.'"

"I'll break it down a bit more. Was she a friend? Was she more…?" Jack hinted.

"She was a contact, nothing more," Monkey Fist replied. He cringed. "No… she was more… Yes, she was a friend. A dear, dear friend. I did not love the woman, Jack, but perhaps in time I would have come to, though not in the way you expect with romantic love and all that. Time was not something I had, though."

"Rumor has it you took quite a shine to a young boy, this Setsuka's child?" Jack asked, loving this. Monkey Fist wanted desperately to silence or kill him, he could see it in the noble's eyes, but Monkey Fist was no fool. He kept up the cordial appearance and so far had answered accordingly, albeit with as little detail as he could manage.

"Her only son, yes," Monkey Fist replied.

"Some say the boy was yours by _blood_," Jack declared.

Monkey Fist snorted and replied, "Hardly. You know full well that isn't true. His father was dead and the child born before I even _met_ his mother."

"As far as we know. So you're telling me you in fact feel nothing for the young man?" Jack asked.

"He is known to me, she named me his guardian, but I haven't had contact with the boy for over a decade. Until recently, that is," Monkey Fist answered. "I feel nothing for him beyond familiarity."

"Montgomery, both you and I _know_ that isn't _true_," Jack stated, leaning forward with a sly smirk. Monkey Fist nearly lost it on him but managed to stay composed.

"Shall we get back to the questions of Japan?" Monkey Fist asked, voice dangerous.

"Of course. As soon as you answer," Jack replied.

Monkey Fist was quiet a long time. Finally he sighed deeply, relenting. No one would ever hear this _anyway_. Well, Jack would, but Hench was good at client confidentiality. Looking back up at the businessman, Monkey Fist said, "That boy is my son in every way but blood, though you'd never guess as much." Jack smirked devilishly and Monkey Fist actually felt himself shiver at the gaze. It reminded him of a cat who had just caught its prey. All at once the dimensions switched again.

KP

"You're kidding," Hego said in shock, he and the rest of Team Go having arrived at HenchCo only moments ago. They'd quickly gotten the down low from Hank Perkins, Wade, Jim, and Tim, the latter two of whom were hitting it off with the Wego Twins.

"Sucked right in," Hank confirmed.

"Then we need to go _after_ them," Wego One said, as he and Wego Two stopped talking with the tweebs.

"Yeah, Shego needs help," Wego Two agreed.

"Right, the tethers to reality. Tell you what, you three go. _I'll_ sit here and watch," Mego said, having no intentions of leaping into an experimental vortex that had the potential to collapse at any moment trapping those captured inside forever.

"Mego, Shego's counting on us," Hego stated.

"Actually, she's counting on the geniuses," Hank corrected, gesturing to Wade and the tweebs. They all smiled and waved. "Still, the more people who enter the portal with tethers, the better. If the Mega-Portal doesn't work out, we'll at least have seven inside with connections to reality. It'll move things along much faster.

"Fine, whatever," Mego finally relented, rolling his eyes. In all honesty, though he _was_ worried.

KP

Team Go stood in the room. Hank typed in a command and virtual tethers attached themselves to the four heroes. "Good luck, Team Go," Hank said into the microphone.

"Right," Wego One said.

"No problem," Wego Two cheerily agreed, waving.

"When you get in, there's a chance you'll all be separated. Just be forewarned about that," Perkins added.

"Whatever, can we get this over with?" Mego asked boredly.

"Right. Don't worry, little sister. We're coming!" Hego exclaimed. Immediately he jumped into the portal.

"Hego, wait up!" Wego One called, springing after his big brother.

"But Mr. Perkins didn't say go!" Wego Two exclaimed in alarm. He and Mego looked up at Hank in a panic. Please say nothing would go wrong.

"Go, go, it's a little early and the portal's more unstable than is ideal, but this might be the only chance you have!" Hank ordered immediately. Mego and Wego Two gasped then turned to the portal. They swallowed and dove inside.

KP

Wego One and Hego found themselves surrounded by clowns and the like. "The circus?" Hego asked incredulously.

"I can do circus!" Wego One exclaimed. Immediately he cloned himself into multiple Wegos and grinned.

"Wow, sonny boy, that was really _something_," a man said, approaching. The person was obviously the ringmaster.

"Thanks," Wego One said, calling back the copies.

"You could really make a splash with a part in the show," the ringmaster said.

"You really _think_ so?" Wego One asked.

"Sorry, good sir, but we're on a mission," Hego said, stepping in. He didn't want his little brother being smooth talked into an ill-paying job in a TV channel.

"What can _you_ do?" the ringmaster asked.

"Me?" Hego asked. "Um…" He looked around and spotted an elephant cart, still filled with elephants. He grinned and approached. Easily he lifted the cage, animals and all, high into the air.

"A strongman! We're short one of those. You two are great, get out there," the ringmaster said. Before the two brothers could protest they were shoved into the main wing of the circus.

They gaped at the audience, grinned nervously, then Wego One immediately multiplied. Hego grinned bent. Immediately the Wegos formed a complicated tower, standing in Hego's hand. The two brothers, and copies, grinned as the crowd went wild. All at once the channel switched, them crying out in alarm.

KP

Mego and Wego Two found themselves in a kitchen-like setting. "What the, where _are_ we?" Wego Two asked Mego.

"I don't know," Mego answered, wondering about that himself.

"Mego, quit fraternizing with the customers and get to work!" a demanding voice bellowed.

Mego gasped, turning quickly. "Oh no, _Hades' Kitchen_!" he exclaimed.

"You mean that cooking show with the really mean badmouthed cook guy who torments people?" Wego asked.

"That pretty well sums it up," Mego answered. "And obviously I'm a cook. Get to a table. Hopefully this ends soon."

"Right," Wego Two agreed. He immediately multiplied and possessed a full table for himself and his clones.

Mego hurried back to the kitchen and grabbed up a variety of ingredients. He glanced at the order, rolled his eyes, then began cooking quickly and efficiently. "_You_, start moving with that sauce! You, get a handle on your fish station! Ugh, do I have to do _everything_ myself? You big dolt, that's not how you cook _lobster_! For the love of… I can't work under these conditions," Mego complained. "Two minutes, chef!" Immediately he finished his portion and marched over to the sauce, aggressively shoving his 'teammate' back. So much for team effort, as in seconds Mego had virtually taken over the kitchen, finishing the dish and walking it up to the counter. "I hate this show," he grumbled as the chef came over to look at his dish.

"_Spectacular_. I've never seen anything done so _well_," the chef praised, obviously shocked.

"No duh," Mego replied. After the rest of his team ended up serving late or raw dishes, Mego suddenly found himself alone, tending the kitchen. He zipped around like crazy, working fervently though not at the cost of quality. He served three dishes at once and returned to check on the dessert, well ahead of the opposing team that had just a little while ago been winning. He pulled out the cake and decked it out, quickly serving it. By the look of bliss and pleasure in the chef's eyes as the man tasted it, Mego guessed he'd done a good job. Wego Two and his copies were clapping and grinning proudly at Mego. They'd known he'd had a gift, but they'd had no _idea_.

"Mego, where has this talent _been_?" the chef asked. "This dessert is _heaven_."

"This is my first episode," Mego answered, shrugging. The chef started, obviously beginning to realize this was indeed the first time he'd seen the purple skinned young man and obviously wondering how on earth he'd known his name, since that was the case, but just then there was a flash of light. Mego and Wego Two disappeared.

KP

Monkey Fist and Yori suddenly appeared in another flash, Monkey Fist holding her so gently and lovingly that it was a shock to them _both_. One hand was on the small of her back, the other behind her head. She, for her part, was leaning her cheek against his. "Where are we?" Yori asked.

"I haven't a clue," Monkey Fist answered, looking around. Somehow he'd forgotten just what position he was holding Yori in. "Wait… Mother's soap operas, _Agony County_! Oh _gods_ no!" Suddenly he remembered how he was holding the ninja and released her immediately, looking disgusted with himself.

"We are going, as you say, 'everywhere but nowhere.' Somehow we must be moved into the same dimension as the others. Wade, you must fix this!" Yori called out, hoping the genius could hear.

"On it, Yori," Wade said out loud, though he knew she couldn't hear him.

"We could put them in _Running of the Apes_," Jim suggested.

"Totally! Monkey Freak would fit right in," Tim agreed enthusiastically. Wade grinned and obeyed. Monkey Fist and Yori looked around as they warped to another channel. They suddenly heard numerous shriekes. They blinked and turned. Both gasped as suddenly monkeys were running into them, knocking them off their feet!

"Hicca Bicca Boo?" Jim asked.

"Hoo Sha," Tim replied. The two high fived Wade.

KP

There was a flash and suddenly Jack found himself in a poolside tropical setting at the base of a mansion. He blinked blankly. Where on Earth _was_ this? He looked around and gasped, mouth dropping and almost defying physics. With him were every one of the women except Maim, Hana, and DNAmy. It would have been great to be here with all of them, it would have meant most of them were together again, except the girls were dressed in just short of nothing! "Oh gods!" Jack exclaimed.

The girls, looking confused, glanced down at themselves, and screamed. Shego, in the pool and in a sorry excuse for a bikini, ducked low under the water looking horrified. Kim, in tight and tiny shorts and a bikini top stood mortified. Amelia, on a lawn chair, shrieked on seeing what she was wearing, pretty well strips of fabric, and looked at Jack in horror and revulsion.

"It wasn't _me_!" he insisted, catching the look.

"What is it I am _wearing_?!" Yori cried, gaping at her reflection in horror and blushing red. Basically it was a see-through kimono, and she _meant_ see-through. There was almost nothing hidden.

Monique found herself on a trampoline in a micro mini skirt, _hardly_ a skirt, and the lowest cut top she'd ever _seen_.

Betty gaped at herself in disbelief, hardly able to believe her eyes. Oh gods, this was not _happening_. Her outfit had to be the worst of them _all_. "Jack!" she screamed.

"Why does everybody assume _I'm_ the playboy?!" Jack demanded, agitated. "Wait… Oh gods not _that_." He'd realized rather quickly what they were on now. The girls began talking in a panic. "Okay, okay, everybody calm down! I'm not going to do _anything_!" Jack insisted.

"Don't _tell_ us to calm down, Hench!" Shego yelled, getting out of the pool.

There was a flash and suddenly the rest of the group was there, men included. Their mouths dropped open in shock. Nanny Maim quickly covered Hana's eyes as DNAmy looked on in horror. "Oh my," Senior said, blushing deeply and turning away from the sight.

The other men didn't have as much decorum. "_Wow_!" Mego exclaimed, looking at the women in shock.

"No one pinch me, I like this dream," Ron squeaked.

Will, at first just as entranced as the rest, suddenly spotted his mother. He gasped and paled. "Mom! Gods, put something _on_! You're _ruining_ this for me!" he insisted.

"_Hello_, ladies," Junior quickly said, suddenly grinning like a fool.

Hirotaka and Fukushima could only stare, mouths dropped wide. Hego covered the eyes of the stunned Twins while gawking. "Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-_Shego_," Drakken stammered, hardly able to utter a coherent word let alone _think_ clearly. Killigan was torn between looking away and never turning _again_. What? He was just a _man_! There was only so much he could take.

"Monkey Spirits…" Monkey Fist squeaked, unable to tear his eyes from Yori.

"You girls should probably get decent," Amy awkwardly remarked, still disturbed at what she was seeing.

"_No_!" all the males, except Jack and Senior, exclaimed at once.

"Pigs, the_ lot_ of you," Maim chastised testily.

Jack suddenly shook out of it and took charge, saying, "I have this under control! Shego, throw on a swimsuit cover. Monique, climb off the trampoline and get on some pants. Kim, throw on a towel. Yori and Amelia, cover yourselves. Betty, stay as you are."

"_Dad_!" Will exclaimed in horror.

It took Dr. Director a moment to process what her husband had just said. When she did her mouth dropped. She really should be disgusted, but she wasn't. In fact she was flattered. Of course that could have to do with the fact that husband and wife hadn't been near each other for _weeks_ now. Passions and hormones were taking their toll.

"Do you _mind_?!" Kim exclaimed, backing up Will. "_Right_ here."

"At least we can scratch pervert off the list of things Jack Hench is," Hego wryly joked.

"Do no' worry, lassie's. We'll be out o' here soon. The teenage boys at the controls en the real world aien't goin' t' focus on this once yer covered," Killigan said.

Kim gasped. "Tweebs!" she screamed furiously. Immediately Wade and the tweebs, who had been gawking at the screen along with Hank Perkins, Hench's goons, and GJ agents, reacted, setting to work changing the channel.

KP

They were all together again. They weren't sure where, though. It was a dark and creaking house. A castle, of some kind. "Where _are_ we?" DNAmy questioned, looking around. Hana began to whimper and whine. Monkey Fist took her from Nanny Maim. He began to sooth the infant softly and coo to her. Soon enough the baby settled in his arms.

"Oh no. This looks like the perfect setting for a Slasher Flick," Monique tensely said, fear in her voice.

"What means this 'Slasher Flick?" Fukushima wondered.

"Boy, you don't wanna know. Gory, meaningless, no real story, just a lot of blood and dying as people get picked off one by one in mysterious ways until only a handful are left… or one, the killer…"

"Or none," Ron ominously added.

The ninjas looked horrified. "Everybody stay together," Hego ordered immediately, pulling all four of his siblings near to him. Shego, for once, didn't protest. "We can't separate, no matter _what_. Not even to go to the bathroom."

"If we're in a Slasher Flick, then that means…" Amelia began.

"That one of _us_ should be the killer," Kim said, eyes widening in fear.

"My money's on Jack," Will said.

"If I _am_, you'll be first to _know_ it," Jack replied icily, frowning at his son. The boy's attitude was starting to grate on his nerves.

"Jack…" Betty growled in warning. Jack grinned innocently, shrugging.

"Um…" Killigan began.

"What is it, Killigan?" Monkey Fist asked.

"Ah…Ah think _Ah_ might be. Ah have the sudden urge t' kill the first person Ah get alone," Killigan replied. "And Ah'm likin' the feel."

"Change the channel, quick!" Drakken exclaimed, realizing in terror that currently _he_ was closest to Duff. In a flash they were all gone.

KP

Fukushima and Nanny Maim found themselves in a house setting. They looked around curiously. "Well, at least it's _something_ of a homey feel," Maim remarked.

"For you, perhaps, but I was raised in a dojo," Fukushima answered.

"I am quite aware of that, young Fukushima," Maim replied. "I am also well aware that your own home, when your mother was still alive, looked nothing like this."

"You knew my mother?" Fukushima questioned.

"Yes, and you as well. Montgomery brought me to see you both quite regularly, for a time," Maim replied. "I'm not surprised you do not remember. You were only three or four during that period. Closest thing to a grandchild I ever had, humph."

Fukushima blinked blankly, trying to remember. "I… I _do_ remember an older woman, but the details are vague. She was good to my mother and I. Mother loved her dearly."

"The poor woman… I was quite fond of _her_ as _well_," Maim said, ruefully shaking her head. She was saddened as she remembered Setsuka. That young lady had been the closest thing to a daughter-in-law she would ever have, probably.

"That woman was _you_? You always used to bring me treats and presents when you came. I called you _sobo_, which means grandmother, or _o bachan_, which is grandma," Fukushima recalled, becoming more and more excited as he remembered this bit of his past.

Nanny Maim smirked affectionately at the young ninja. "I remember that very well. I was quite upset when I stopped being able to see you regularly because Monty was gods knew where doing something or other that would lead him to his doom."

She was startled when suddenly Fukushima was hugging her tightly. She blinked and hugged the young man back. "I have missed you, o bachan," he said, grinning.

"I… I have missed you as well, Fukushima," Maim remarked, unable to help but smile tenderly at the boy. "Now we need to find out where we are before something goes wrong."

Almost on cue bullets began raining through the window. They both screamed, Fukushima pulling Nanny Maim to the floor. The two covered their heads. "Crime drama!" Fukushima exclaimed. "Please tell me we are not in the starting segment. _Always_ someone dies in the starting segment!"

The door was suddenly kicked open. Fukushima leapt up instantly, pulling out all his skills as a ninja. Before the gunmen could even react, he'd taken every one of them down in the span of seconds, disarming them quickly. He threw a weapon back. Maim grabbed it and rose, aiming at the men on the ground. Fukushima aimed his own weapon, though in all honesty he had no clue how to use it. Hopefully the gunmen wouldn't call the bluff. "Fukushima, we must get out of here!" Maim called over.

"Hai, sobo," he answered. Quickly he backed away, never taking his gun off the men. Quickly the duo raced outside.

"I dare say this will be the dullest episode of this show _yet_," Maim said, smirking at the semi-joke.

"Unless they begin hunting us," Fukushima agreed. They didn't need to worry, though. They were gone from that channel the next moment.

KP

Drakken, with a toothpick in his mouth, was flooring the old fashioned car as Shego, dressed in thirties garb as he was, leaned out the window firing a machine gun. "Bonny and Clyde, Dr. D!" she exclaimed excitedly, grinning.

Drakken grinned devilishly and took a corner sharply. "We are _so_ bad," he said, looking back at the haul of money they'd somehow gotten.

"As long as this isn't near the time they get shot up, we'll be fine," Shego said, grinning and pulling back inside the car as Drakken swerved, avoiding the bullets. She couldn't believe she was thinking this, but he kinda sorta looked pretty good with one hand on the steering wheel, a toothpick in his mouth, and a machine gun at his side slung over his shoulder. "Lookin' good, 'baby.'"

"Back at you," he replied. "Take the wheel. Shego did so and Drakken leaned out the window, firing a round back at the police cars chasing them. With a flash it ended, though.


	6. Crossover Central

_**Kim Possible Aftermath 12: PDVI**_

(A/N: Welcome to crossover central. Visiting the various characters Fukushima's voice actor did. Bear with me. I've never, and I mean never, watched any of the cartoons I reference except for _Buzz Lightyear of Star Command_, and I didn't even watch much of _that_. If characters are out of character, forgive me.)

Crossing Dimensions: Crossover Central

There was a flash and the group found themselves in another dimension. They looked around. "Hey, this looks like New York," Amelia said.

"You would _know_," Shego bit. Amelia frowned icily at her.

"Are we back to reality?" Kim asked.

All of a sudden there was screaming. The group gasped and looked quickly over. Their eyes widened in shock and horror. Approaching them was a _giant_! "What on _Earth_?!" Monkey Fist exclaimed.

"Come on, we need to stop it before it hurts someone!" Kim exclaimed. The other heroes prepared to follow, while the villains intended to just stand back, but suddenly there was a roar that rang out. Flames sprang from over a building.

"What was _that_?" Monique asked. All at once a red dragon came into sight looking excited!

"A _dragon_?" Hirotaka asked in shock. They watched in awe as the dragon flew around the giant's head, breathing flames at it and attacking.

"All right, all right, you've made your point, Jake. I'm going," the giant suddenly said. It harrumphed and, in front of the shocked heroes and villains, walked away, sulking.

"All right! Who the _man_?!" the dragon cheered, landing in front of the group. All at once he morphed shapes into a human.

"What are you and why do you _sound_ like me?" Fukushima demanded, surprised at the similarity in tone. The dragon, well youth now, gasped and spun, eyes widening.

"Whoa, who are _you_? What did you see? Whatever it was, it wasn't real," the boy said quickly, grinning innocently.

"You turn into a dragon," Yori said in awe. "There have been myths told of such things, but I did not believe they were _true_."

"Uh, thanks? Name's Jake, Jake Long. Who are _you_?" the boy asked.

"Forget _tha'_! Tha' was a _giant_!" Killigan exclaimed, still gaping after the giant who was disappearing into the distance.

"Who him? He's harmless," Jake said, waving it off casually. "Now, can I get some answers?" The others exchanged looks.

KP

"_Wow_," Jake said in shock as they finished their stories while eating at an outdoor café. "Kim Possible? Team Go? Never heard of you; or _any_ of you, for that matter."

"We must have crossed into a whole new dimension that the PDVI created. This isn't like any TV show _I've_ ever seen," Drakken said.

"PDVI? That device you call the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer? No problem. Grandpa probably has something to get you back to your world, if this isn't it," Jake assured, unconcerned.

"You don't mix magic and science," Drakken lectured.

"It doesn't often end well," Monkey Fist agreed.

"Well I'd like to help you, but Magic's the only idea I _have_," Jake replied.

"True as that may be, the geniuses probably lost sight of us the moment we were out of the TV channels. If they can't come up with a solution, it might be the only thing we have to get home," Jack said practically, sipping from the hot chocolate he'd ordered.

All at once the ground began to shake. Jack's eyes widened in alarm and he spit out the liquid. "Whoa, what's happening?" Jake asked.

"The PDVI is destabilizing!" Jack exclaimed, leaping up obviously alarmed.

"Destabilizing? What do you mean _destabilizing_?!" Betty demanded.

"It's going into flux! The chances of the whole thing collapsing around us have just shot up," Drakken answered for Jack, quickly catching on.

"Wade, Jim, Tim, if you can hear, stabalize the portal!" Amy cried out, but something told them the three boy geniuses couldn't hear them anymore. At this point they could only hope they weren't left for dead. Before anyone could move there was a violent shake and a flash. They all screamed, being torn away from each other.

KP

Fukushima opened his eyes, feeling wind whirling around him. He gasped on seeing the strange land he was in. "Wh-where is this?" he asked.

"Fukushima!" a voice exclaimed. Fukushima turned quickly.

"Jake!" he exclaimed.

"What happened? Where are we? What is this place?" Jake asked, preparing to pull out his dragon form in a moment.

"Oh no, the dimensions are combining. But wait, it should not have brought along someone who was not from our dimension. But then that means…" Fukushima began.

Jake started, catching on. "That means that you _were_ back to reality for a while. We shared the same _dimension_!" Jake exclaimed. "I come from reality and _you_ come from reality!"

"But if we were back to reality then that means that the virtual tethers… The virtual tethers did not reattach themselves to Team Go, Jack, Nanny Maim, and Senor Senior!" Fukushima exclaimed.

"Which means we're…" Jake began.

"_Trapped_!" the two exclaimed together. And likely Wade and the tweebs had lost any form of contact with them.

"But what happened? Why did it send us back to reality then open once more over New York, bringing in all of us?" Fukushima asked, pacing.

"Maybe…" Jake began. All of a sudden a column of fire swept towards them. "Move!" Jake exclaimed, paling. He turned dragon form and flew forward, swooping Fukushima out of the way of the fire pillar. The two landed and Jake turned human again. The two dropped into fighting poses scowling, searching for the attacker.

"Who are you?!" a sharp and demanding voice asked.

"Did you say something?" Jake asked Fukushima.

Fukushima, blinking, replied, "I did not."

"But that voice sounded exactly like _you_…and _me_," Jake said. All at once a youth, about sixteen, leapt down from a building, landing before them. He was calling forth a fireball in his hand.

"Who are you?" the stranger repeated.

"A bender!" Fukushima exclaimed, eyes widening. "Just as there have been stories of humans who can turn dragon, there have been stories of benders existing long ago."

"So are we back in time or in another dimension?" Jake asked.

"I am no longer sure," Fukushima replied helplessly. "Either way it may not matter."

"What are you two talking about?" the stranger asked, cancelling the fire and standing straight, suspicious yet sensing now that something was wrong.

"My name is Jake Long, this is Fukushima. It's a _long_ story," Jake groaned.

"Then speak it," the stranger commanded.

"Speak your name first, bender," Fukushima said.

"You would attempt to command a _prince_?" the stranger asked incredulously. Nonetheless he relented. "I am Zuko."

KP

Zuko listened in shock and disbelief to the tale these two, who sounded uncannily like him might he add, told. "That would explain why I am suddenly here," Zuko remarked. "These so called 'dimensions' being in flux. At least I'm still in my world, whether it's the past world of yours or another universe entirely.

"How would we go about finding if this is still your world?" Fukushima asked.

Zuko smirked then suddenly leapt into the air, pulling off moves and motions that defied the laws of physics and science, literally. When he landed, Jake and Fukushima could only gape in shock and awe. "This world _rocks_," Jack said. "Man, _I_ wanna do that!"

"It is an unrealistic goal! This place defies the very laws of _nature_," a jealous and slightly put out Fukushima stated. "No one in reality can _do_ such actions."

"Perhaps not, but _this_ may not even be your _reality_. And if it is, did _you_ live in the past? For all you know we could very easily have been able to pull off such feats," Zuko challenged. "Before I attacked, you both were wondering as to how this 'vortex' sent you back to your reality then pulled you back inside."

"If it were magic it would be way simpler," Jake sang.

"We are not so fortunate. It was science," Fukushima said.

"What now?" Zuko asked.

"Science is a term used long after your time," Fukushima said. "You would likely know it as inventing or even discovering."

"Fair enough," Zuko said.

"If it was able to send you guys back to reality, Wade, Jim, and Tim likely discovered a way to reverse the effects. They may not have done it correctly, though," Jake said.

"Or perhaps the portal relapsed, becoming more powerful. It is possible they are losing control over this so-called 'PDVI,'" Zuko said.

"Jack Hench has claimed it will not open a black hole, at least not likely, but it could very well open various vortexes and portals that will throw the dimensions into utter chaos," Fukushima grimly predicted.

Suddenly there was a rumbling and a shuddering. "Uh oh," Jake said as the three boys looked worriedly at each other. Suddenly there was a roar and a black hole began to form in the distance!

KP

"No, it is _coming_ again! We must leave this place if Zuko's world is to survive!" Fukushima exclaimed. Zuko looked alarmed, afraid, and protective of his land.

"Quickly, follow me!" he ordered. Immediately Fukushima and Jake did so, the three boys running across the collapsing cliff.

"Zuko, where are you _going_?" Jake demanded. "We're heading for an _edge_!"

"We will jump it," Zuko replied.

"We'll _what_?!" Jake asked.

"It is easy to do. Hardly a leap," Zuko said.

"For one who defies the laws of physics and science perhaps, but we are not _you_!" Fukushima insisted.

"You may not _need_ to be. Perhaps this dimension will give you the power to leap great distances," Zuko said.

The prince reached the edge of the cliff and leapt, soaring across an impossible gap and landing without so much as _injuring_ himself! "Dragon up!" Jake said, summoning his inner dragon and taking off, flying ahead of Fukushima. He wasn't about to risk the prince beind wrong. Fukushima slid to a stop at the cliff's edge. There was no way he was going to make it.

"Fukushima, jump!" Zuko ordered.

"Have you lost your mind? I will _die_!" Fukushima protested.

"You will die if you stay!" Zuko argued.

"Come on, man, better a small chance than none!" Jake encouraged.

Fukushima groaned. "If I meet my end here, my blood is on both of your hands!" He backed up a long ways then ran as fast as he could. With all his strength he pushed off.

KP

In all fairness he made it a good long way, but Zuko's world was Zuko's world, the physical laws of said world not yet developed enough in Fukushima to make a difference. He cried out in terror as he fell through the air. "Jake, get him!" Zuko insisted.

"On it!" Jake replied, diving over the edge and soaring for the ninja. He swooped low and caught Fukushima's arms. He swung the ninja onto his back. Fukushima laughed in relief, feeling his stress fall. "Uh oh," Jake said.

Fukushima stiffened. The stress was back. He looked ahead and his mouth dropped. They were heading for a collapsing cavern with no time to turn! The two screamed in terror. All at once fire was blasting ahead of them, carving a path. They looked back. "Yes Zuko!" they both exclaimed, grinning in relief as the fire bender burned their path through the dangers. Jake managed to get back to a safe level. Zuko ran towards them and leapt, landing on Jake's back.

"Look, a portal! Is that what you have spoken of, Fukushima?!" Zuko asked, pointing ahead.

"Hai," Fukushima replied.

"I cannot go with you," Zuko stated.

"Only Jake and I need to," Fukushima said. "When we have exited, your world will be spared."

"Good luck to you both," Zuko said. "Farewell."

"See ya, Zuko, we owe you," Jake replied.

"Good bye, Fire Bender. Thank you for your aid," Fukushima said, bowing to the prince. Zuko smirked and leapt off of Jake. The dragon and the ninja flew into the portal. Zuko turned as the black hole neared, bracing himself. All at once it stopped and disappeared, things going back to normal. Zuko sighed in relief.

KP

Jake and Fukushima ended up in a black space. Jake turned human again. "Where are we?" he asked.

"Switching dimensions," Fukushima replied. "Thank you for your aid, Jake, but I believe soon we will part ways."

"No problem. If we really are in the same dimension, look me up sometime in New York," Jake said. Fukushima smirked and bowed. All at once there was a flash. Jake cried out in alarm and vanished. Fukushima cringed, suddenly feeling very much alone.

Jake, for his part, opened his eyes and looked around. He was back in New York! He sighed in relief, glad that was over. Here was hoping that Fukushima and the others made it back, though. He wasn't sure how _he_ had, but maybe mixing magic and science wasn't as dangerous as Drakken and Monkey Fist had believed.

KP

Shego gasped, appearing in a dimension of her own. She looked around only to find herself staring at a group of four, one man, one alien, one robot, and one woman, all in space uniforms. "Um, hi," Shego awkwardly said.

"Buzz, who's this and why does she sound exactly _like_ me?" the woman asked.

"Why are you asking _me_, Mira?" Buzz asked. "I'm just as shocked."

"She's pretty," a giant red alien type thing said.

"That she is, Booster, but something is off here," the robot said. "My analysis shows serious fluctuations in the universe, and this girl is giving off waves on waves of dimension crossing cooties."

"What _is_ this place?" Shego asked.

"Star Command," Buzz replied. "And you are…"

"Shego," Shego guardedly answered, summing up the other woman who seemed just as suspicious of _her_. "And I'm so out of here. This is just, ugh, no. Where's a vortex when you _need_ it?" Almost on cue a portal opened up. Shego screamed as she was sucked inside. The crew of the ship gaped after her in shock.

"Well… that was random," Mira remarked.

"Tell me about it," Buzz agreed.

KP

Shego opened her eyes with a gasp and looked around. "Shego!" a voice exclaimed.

She gasped and spun. "Fukushima!" she exclaimed in shock. Before she could even stop herself she was hugging him in relief. She suddenly caught on to what she was doing and pulled away. "Ooh, awkward," she said.

Fukushima blinked blankly then smirked. Smile falling he asked, "Where are the others?"

"No clue," she replied. All at once multiple portals opened up, spitting the rest out. They gasped and rose. "There they are," Shego said. She and Fukushima walked over to the others, all of whom were rising.

"The PDVI. You just _had_ to pick the PDVI, _didn't_ you, Jack?" Will complained to his father.

"Well I didn't foresee _this_ happening," Jack defended.

"Our tethers to reality are gone," Senior Sr. said to them all, breaking the bad news.

"I figured that out about three dimensions _back_," Jack said, groaning as he rose and cracking his back.

"It is possible that it is because when we were in New York with Jake, it was the prime dimension," Fukushima said. The others looked curiously at him. Fukushima quickly narrated his escapades with Jake and Zuko and everything the three of them had theorized.

"It's all definitely _possible_," Amy mused in agreement. "But what's our step from _here_?"

"She's right. We're in the darkness again, and something tells me we don't _want_ to be," Betty said.

"We won't. Not for long," Monique said, pointing ahead. Ahead of them a portal was opening up.

"Oh what fresh He… hot place is _this_?" Monkey Fist complained. A lucky thing he'd stopped himself from saying the word or it would have earned him a vicious rap from his mother.

"We'll find out soon _enough_," Amelia declared. Something told her they _weren't_ going to _like_ it.

* * *

(A/N: I wasn't planning on putting Jake's dimension as the same dimension as the heroes and villains. However, in an abstract way it is. It goes back to _Lilo and Stitch_ the series. Lilo and Stich had an episode that was a crossover with Kim Possible. They also had episodes crossing over with _The Proud Family_ and _American Dragon: Jake Long_, inadvertently putting all four of those shows into the same respective dimension, so to speak. I played with it here.)


	7. The Alternate Universe: Counterparts

_**Kim Possible Aftermath 12: PDVI**_

**VERY IMPORTANT** **A/N**: A regular reviewer and online friend, Coin of Light and Darkness, requested that this crossover to be done. It will be a sort of semi-collaboration between her and me, me being the writer. It joins my series continuation of Kim Possible with her own Alternate Universe series, _Monkey Adventures_. As a result there will be many huge differences between the characters and their AU counterparts' personalities. Relationships get a little wild as well. Her AU and my series have two completely different tones to them, so it will prove to be quite a challenge for me, finding a balance. In an effort to help with confusion, I will provide a guide as to how I will be separating the characters.

The names I will be using are the ones used all throughout Kim Possible, me opting not to invent names for characters, instead keeping them as they are in the series. I've been trying to stay as close to canon as possible in order to make _Aftermath_ a believable continuation of the actual series while also using my own ideas. The names Coin of Light and Darkness has invented for the characters, however, are given below out of brackets. I will use her name inventions to refer to her alternate characters. _In_ brackets are the names by which _I_ will refer to the characters; names which, again, are all canon.

Team Go: Hero (Hego), Merrick (Mego), Wesley (Wego One) Westin (Wego Two) Sheena (Shego)

Villains: Monty (Monkey Fist), Duff (Killigan), Drew (Drakken), Victoria (Maim), Jackson (Jack), DNAmy (Amy, though I will likely specify if I use the name DNAmy)

Ninjas: Hiro, though I will specify if using Hirotaka for hers (Hirotaka), Fuku, same note as Hirotaka (Fukushima), Yorishi, same note as previous two (Yori), Hannah (Hana)

Heroes: Kimberly (Kim), Ronald (Ron), Elizabeth Director (Betty or Dr. Director), William (Will)

Seeing as Senor Senior and Senor Junior have no counterparts present here, and nor do Amelia or Monique, they are exempt. In the next chapter there will be a specifying of relationships, and if, afterwards, there is still confusion, I will attempt to clear it up in another A/N. If there are any other questions, feel free to ask. This crossover will span a few chapters. Just bear with me. Now, onto the story.

* * *

The Alternate Universe: Counterparts

The group flew through the wormhole, screaming in terror and alarm. Well, the Wego Twins were hooting and hollering, but other than them everyone was panicking. "Where's it _taking_ us?!" Hego asked.

"Who knows?" Mego replied.

"More importantly, how did the wormhole open _up_?" Amy asked. "We've been going through vortexes, yes, but never one this _big_!"

"It's probably because the PDVI opened a portal to another dimension. As that dimension was being formed, someone within it came into existence who must possess something like the PDVI. He or she has it at their disposal and probably used it!" Drakken quickly analyzed.

"A two way wormhole? Do you have any idea how much chaos that could _create_?" Amy asked in alarm.

"Let me guess, it's bad," Kim said.

"Bad is an understatement, sweetie," Amy said.

"We're coming up to the end of it!" Betty exclaimed, pointing.

"Be ready for anything!" Senor Senior ordered, prepared for the worst.

AU Dimension

Shego, aka Sheena, entered Fiske castle smirking victoriously. "Yo, Dr. D! I got your little device thingy!" she called out.

She heard a clattering and stumbling from upstairs and blinked blankly. What was he getting into _now_? Drew stumbled down the steps and snatched the device. "Ah ha! Good work, Sheena," he said, grinning as he took the thing. "Finally, the PDVI is mine!"

"Third time's the charm, 'dad,'" Sheena taunted, smirking.

Drew frowned at her and replied, "Haha, very funny Sheena. For _your_ information this time it _won't_ fail. I have help from a certain agent who's come to visit…"

Sheena's eyes widened. "You don't mean…" she began excitedly.

"That's right! My nephew, William Du," Drew said.

"I haven't seen him for _ages_!" Sheena exclaimed. "Is he _here_?"

"Hello, Sheena," a voice said from behind her.

Sheena spun around and grinned on seeing the smirking young man. "William!" Sheena exclaimed. He laughed and hugged her tightly. She had been much like a big sister to him. Villain or not, he'd still missed her.

"It's been a while," William said, pulling back and grinning affectionately. "So, where _is_ everyone?"

"Nrrgh, Victoria, aka Nanny Maim, is eating cake with Takashi, the young lost boy we told you about who came back with us when we returned from our last trip to Japan," Drew answered. "Let's see… Duff is having a nap in the sun, I believe. Stoppable has come here to visit Yorishi, err, Yori; I found a way to take out his tracking chip, you see. I think he has a thing for her. Anyway, he along with Fuku and Yorishi are out on the castle grounds, sparring."

"And I'm right here," another voice said. William looked up and spotted Monty Fiske walking down the stairs looking regal, as always, and holding a bow, arrows strapped to his back. Sheena grinned lovingly at him and approached. "Welcome home, love," Monty greeted. He kissed her lips tenderly. "Are you ready for your archery lessons?"

"You bet. I've never been one to resist a challenge," Sheena replied. Monty handed her the bow and arrows. He had his own outside already.

"Meanwhile, William and I will be trying to get this PDVI to cooperate. Nrrgh, annoying thing," Drew complained, hitting it.

"Do you _mind_?" Monty demanded, snatching it away. "This is a highly sensitive device. The last thing we need is disaster to come knocking at my doors." He handed it back. Drew stuck out his tongue defiantly. William rolled his eyes affectionately. By all considerations, he shouldn't even be here in a castle filled with villains who stood against everything GJ fought for. He couldn't help it, though. He was tight with his uncle. _Especially_ since his mother's death. He looked sad a moment, thinking about it. However, he'd found a mother, rather aunt, figure, in Dr. Elizabeth Director.

"Come on, Monty, we don't have all day," Sheena urged, grinning and pulling her boyfriend away before he and Drew could get into a battle.

KP

Meanwhile, Hego aka Hero, Mego aka Merrick, Wego One aka Wesley, and Wego Two aka Westin, were flying over England, following a tracking signal. "This is a stupid idea!" Merrick shot at Hero.

"After that invasion and her pardon, Sheena's _bound_ to be good again. She'll _have_ to come back to Team Go," Hero said optimistically.

"She likes the freedom of being away, though," Wesley said.

"She doesn't love us anymore," Westin sadly added.

"Are you kidding? She'd bend heaven, Hades, and Earth for us and you two _know_ it," Merrick chastised.

"Seriously, what's with the funk?" Hero asked his two baby brothers. They'd been in a sulky mood for the past few days now.

"Something's going to go wrong!" the twins insisted.

"What could happen?" Hero asked, waving it off.

"You want a real answer?" Merrick asked his brother. Hero blinked and cringed, saying nothing. Usually when members of Team Go sensed something was going to go wrong, something went wrong. While it had been especially prevalent in Sheena, the twins had the uncanny ability to sense these things as well, better than even his and Merrick's ability, and sometimes better than even Sheena's

KP

GJ and HenchCo were in video conference. Rather, Dr. Elizabeth Director and Jackson Hench were in conference. No one else. GJ and HenchCo had a sort of understanding between them. Over time HenchCo and GJ had gotten in league with one another, sort of, HenchCo becoming a kind of sub-division, albeit an evil one, of Global Justice. Of course Jackson had willingly agreed to such a thing. It wasn't as if he'd had no choice. He'd simply decided it would be an interesting change of pace, a trial run of sorts. So far so good. "Elizabeth, what's with the sudden call?" Jackson asked, smirking his always serpentine smirk.

"I want to talk to you about Drew Lipsky," she replied.

"Finally decided to admit your little crush on him?" Jackson asked.

"I have no crush on him!" she defended, but she was blushing deeply.

"Riiight," Jackson replied. "What _about_ Drew?"

"As you know he was pardoned from past evil actions for saving the world. However, at heart he's still evil. I feel he needs something to do that will keep him in a good light while allowing him to remain bad and invent to his heart's content. I'm calling you because you're the only one I know who can maybe do something for him," Elizabeth said.

"Now that you mention it, I've been thinking about an apprentice. In case the worst should happen, you understand," Jackson remarked. "Drew definitely has the technology, and he has the intelligence, but I'm not sure…"

"I think it's a _great_ idea," Elizabeth said quickly.

Jackson smirked and teased, "Only because you're so desperate to help out your little boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend! Ugh, look, just come and pick me up in your jet. He's staying at Fiske Castle. We might as well offer him the opportunity there," she said.

"Be ready in five minutes," he said.

"I have everything _I_ need," she replied, smiling at her friend. Could she _call_ him a friend? Hmm, she supposed she could. It wouldn't do any harm. Maybe her friend and her enemy. Oh well. She had to get going. She saluted and hung up.

KP

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kimberly asked, answering her Kimmunicator. She'd been trying to contact Ronald for a while now. Where _was_ he?

"I don't know, but it seems there's a lot of villains and heroes gathering at Fiske Castle. I'm not sure what's going down, but you should probably check it out," Wade replied.

"Typical. Won't they ever learn?" Kimberly asked.

"Uh, Kimberly, you feeling okay? You seem… different," Wade said, concerned. She'd been acting just… wrong… for some time now. It was beginning to be noticed by everyone; her family, her friends, even Hannah. It was sort of scaring him.

"Yeah right. I'm the same as always," she replied, hanging up. She sighed in frustration and exasperation, remembering last night's most recent dream. What was _with_ these _dreams_? Why did she feel so… wrongsick? She shook her head. She supposed she should probably bring Hannah along, seeing as Ronald's parents were having trouble contacting him to babysit the infant. One of the many things she did was babysit, so she could take on the role until Ronald was found.

Kimberly smirked evilly to herself. Hmm, maybe bringing DNAmy along would be appropriate in this instance. If nothing else the woman would prevent Monty from doing any evil. He'd be too busy running and hiding. She was loathe to deal with a villainess, but in this case she'd make an exception. She was still sore at Monty for beating her in the Antarctic when he was after that flower. Why he'd been after it she still didn't know, but whatever reason he'd had it was probably trouble. Everything he _did_ had trouble written all over it.

KP

"All right, focus… focus…" Drew said as he and William watched the PDVI closely. After the first near disaster, Nanny Maim, Victoria that is, had sent them immediately outside. Now she and Takashi watched from a safe distance as Drew and William worked. Sheena and Monty had paused in the lessons to observe, interested. Fuku, Yorishi, and Ronald were surveying the situation now, curious and guarded as to the goings on. Duff, hardly to be bothered seeing as he'd just woken up, watched with half-hearted curiosity. He _did_ love a good explosion, and if Drew had been tinkering with it, an explosion was just what would happen.

"Ready?" William asked, preparing to start it up. "Set…"

"Go!" Drew exclaimed. The others perked up as the two activated the PDVI. All at once there were the sounds of screaming. Almost immediately a large and malicious wormhole appeared. They all gasped in horror and fear. "It isn't supposed to do _this_!" Drew exclaimed.

"Drew, ef ye've brought on the end o' the world ah'm goin' t' kill ye' laddie!" Duff yelled, leaping up. _Now_ he was _wide_ awake.

"It wasn't _me_!" Drew insisted as all the rest of them grouped beside him and William, ready to take on anything.

True Dimension

Kim and the others, screaming, reached the end of the wormhole and toppled out in a heap. Groaning, they all rose. On seeing where they were, however, they gasped; paling and gawking at the sight they were seeing. "What… where _are_ we?" Junior asked.

"This cannot mean things have gone well," Senior said, eyes wide as they stared at none other than _themselves_!

Combined Dimension

Jack cautiously moved to the front and opened his mouth to speak. All at once Takashi screamed in horror. Pointing at Jack, the boy exclaimed, "The devil walks among us!"

"The what?" Jack asked, though he'd heard just fine. He was just… surprised.

Will snorted and said, "The kid has _that_ pegged."

"I'm _not_ going there with you!" Jack shot sharply at his son. He wasn't denying it, though. He turned once more to the, well, alternate versions of them, and said, "So, I guess we have some explaining to do."

"Jackson, what are _you_ doing here?" Sheena asked.

"Jackson?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"E-E-Elizabeth, h-hi," Drew awkwardly stammered, grinning and blushing deeply while trying to stay composed.

"Um, hello?" Dr. Director more questioned than replied, assuming that by Elizabeth he meant her, as Betty was usually a shortening of the name.

KP

"Sheena!" a voice suddenly exclaimed from around the castle corner.

"Who?" Shego asked.

"Oh no," Sheena groaned, turning around bitterly. There stood the last four people she wanted to see. Actually, that was an exaggeration, but she stood by it.

"Sheena?" Shego questioned incredulously, catching on to the fact that was this alternate Shego's name.

"Hero, Merrick, Wesley, Westin, what are you _doing_ here?" Sheena demanded.

"Hero?" Hego asked doubtfully.

"Merrick? Who came up with the name _Merrick_?" Mego questioned. Then again, he couldn't really talk; especially since his own parents, stuck on names for the twins, had gone with simply Wego and Wego. Besides, Merrick actually sounded pretty cool, now that he thought of it.

"Wesley?" Wego One asked.

"Westin?" Wego Two said, raising an eyebrow.

"At least you tweebs actually have individual _names_ here," Shego teased, smirking at her little brothers.

"Hey!" they shot, offended. Still, she had a point.

"We've come to bring you home, sis," Hero said.

"Definitely Hego," Shego said, rolling her eyes. Hego shot her a putout look.

"I _am_ home," Sheena replied to Hero testily.

"Great, let's leave. Told you she wouldn't want to come back," Merrick said to Hero.

"But…" Hero began.

"We _knew_ something was going to go wrong," Wesley and Westin said together, looking in horrified awe at the other Wego Twins.

"Wow, I never knew that you guys had real _names_," said Ronald.

"Doy," said Sheena, rolling her eyes.

"Don't tell _anyone_," said Merrick. "That's kind of the point of secret identities.

"Oh, riiight. Gotcha. My lips are sealed," said Ronald.

KP

"Ronald?!" a shocked voice exclaimed from another area of the castle grounds.

"Kimberly!" both Ron's exclaimed at once, turning.

"_Me_?" Kim asked blankly.

"What are you _doing_ here?!" the alternate Kimberly sharply demanded, scowling viciously. True Kim started. This was supposed to be _her_? What was happening? What was wrong? This just wasn't _right_.

"Monty! Oh my little honey bunny, guess who's come to _get_ you," DNAmy said, appearing behind Kimberly.

"You brought _her_?!" both versions of Monkey Fist exclaimed in horror.

"Back off, sister!" Sheena shot.

"_I_ was here before my _counter_ was," Amy pouted, frowning at Monkey Fist accusingly.

"Don't even think about it," Monkey Fist growled.

"Hana!" Hirotaka exclaimed, spotting his baby sister with Kim. Wait, Hana was on _him_.

"Hirotaka!" Fuku cried out in horror, backing away in terror. Monty looked at Hirotaka with murder in his crystal blue eyes.

"Fukushima? What is it? What is wrong?" Hirotaka immediately asked, concern coming to his eyes. Fukushima and Yori could only gape in disbelief. He was… _concerned_?

KP

"Drew!" yet another excited voice called.

They all turned. There, racing towards them, were… Director and Hench? "Elizabeth!" Drew exclaimed, racing towards the woman gleefully and hugging her. She hugged him back.

"Whoa, _back_ off!" Jack shot sharply, scowling.

"I'm not _touching_ her!" Drakken insisted. Wait, he meant Drew.

"Drew, I have a proposition for… Whoa!" Jackson exclaimed, noticing the group. Everyone froze, finally giving up on talking, just gazing at each other.

After a long moment Betty said, hopelessly lost now, "Oh, _this_ is going to take a _lot_ of explaining."


	8. The Alternate Universe: Shockers

_**Kim Possible Aftermath 12: PDVI**_

(A/N: In this chapter I endeavor to explain relationship differences in both mine and Coin of Light and Darkness's worlds. A few of the ideas utilized in her series were taken from my own, so that should be helpful. There will be flashbacks to some of the scenes she wrote in one of her stories that I copied to make it more authentic. I've made a _lot_ of grammatical corrections, though, and a lot of corrections to sentence structure, so it will flow a little better with my writing style instead of suddenly changing. I tried not to change too much, though. I also try to differ it slightly from her original work, as the flashbacks will happen in Hiro's POV, skipping large sections and focusing only on parts for which he was present. The flashbacks, mainly the italicized portions, are all scenes of hers. There is another scene of hers that I will label when I come to it. Again, if there are any questions feel free to ask.)

The Alternate Universe: Relationship Shockers.

A plane was nearing England, coming in from Japan. "We will be landing in approximately 15 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts. We're expecting some turbulence," the Pilot announced.

One young Japanese man hardly heard the voice, gazing out the window with a dark expression set upon his features. Absently he fastened his seatbelt. It was about time. He had been becoming very… impatient. Finally, he would have his opportunity to assassinate Yamanouchi's traitor, Fukushima… and if Yorishi stood in his way, _she_ would fall _too_. This young man was a ninja. Not just _any_ ninja, but Yamanouchi's top assassin. Hirotaka… Hiro thought over his reasons for being here and scowled distastefully at the memory. It had started not long ago…

Flashback

When Sheena and Monty had come to Yamanouchi seeking help—the British Lord had gone and gotten himself cursed, which wasn't a surprise to Hiro—the assassin was tasked with the honor of sparring with her in order to test the woman's abilities…

_"Good, so, Hirotaka was it?" Sheena asked. He nodded. "First time I've met a ninja assassin. You kill anyone yet or are you still innocent?" she questioned, inwardly hoping that the answer would be 'innocent.'_

_"There has only been one traitor, Fukushima. It was lucky for him that I was in Middleton at the time he betrayed Yamanouchi to the Monkey man. He managed to escape his guards, and I have been tracking him ever since I returned," said Hirotaka._

_"Wow, for one of the best you take a long time to do the job. What's the matter, squeamish?" mocked Sheena._

_Hirotaka let out a low and dark laugh. Taken aback, Sheena shivered, though it was barely noticeable. "No, Shego-chan, I enjoy the hunt, I like running my pray down, making them fear me, and when I finally grow tired with the game, I kill them. I have done so on enough animal targets to know that that is what they all do. Fukushima will give up soon, and then his death will come," said Hirotaka; and Sheena couldn't believe how casually he spoke of another's death. She had never taken a life and __**she**__ was a __**super**__ villain, a hardened mercenary. This was dark, even for __**her**__. Monty needed to be told as soon as possible._

_"So, was this Fukushima a friend of yours?" she asked, looking at her nails while waiting for his answer._

_"He was my greatest rival, the top ninja along with Yori and I; and he is Yori's cousin," answered Hirotaka._

_KP_

Hiro remembered her words when she'd tried to lecture him and Yorishi…

"_I have four brothers. I left them because of their goody two shoes ways. They annoyed me to death. Still, I'd never kill them, never," Sheena had said._

_"You will never be a killer then, Shego-chan," he'd said in reply. She hadn't been expecting that statement, he knew._

End Flashback

The plane touched down on the runway. He rose to disembark, shouldering his pack. Hiro thought back to a while after that event. He had been closing in on his target, _finally_, but Yorishi and the others had reached the shrine that would save the Monkey Lord's life. He had been infuriated, angered. His, as the American's said, 'girlfriend,' had turned her back on him, and on Yamanouchi, all in favor of joining her cousin in his foolish course. He remembered _that_ more vividly than _anything_. She had just told the others how to save Monty Fiske's life, and he could take no more…

Flashback

_"Yori, have you forgotten that you do not want that?" asked a voice that Yori didn't want to hear. She turned around only to see Hirotaka, who had spoken, along with Stoppable-san and Kim Possible. Hirotaka was glaring at them all with dangerous eyes; Fukushima, Monty, and Yori in particular. "You know that I am going to kill you Fukushima. For you are a traitor," he said coldly._

_"You can try, but you will not," replied Fukushima, taking out his nunchucks._

_"Hirotaka, you do not understand. Monkey Fist, he truly is the Monkey Master and I am destined to serve him. Hanuman spoke as much in my dream last night! Please Hirotaka, do not do this," pled Yori._

_"What exactly is going on?" asked Ron, who was confused by the whole exchange._

_"Stoppable-san, I am sorry to say that you were lied to about being the Monkey Master. It is my Lord Monkey Fist who is the true Master. He bears the mark given to him by Hanuman, and I am to serve him. It is my destiny and my great honor," said Yori._

_"What? You mean that Ron's been __**lied**__ to? He was able to use his power to defeat the Lorwardians. He __**must**__ be the master!" Kim exclaimed._

_"No KP, it's Monkey Fist. Ya see, when I used the power to get rid of Warmonga and Warhawk I was visited by a monkey man who said, 'Just this once.' He allowed the power to be unlocked so I could save you and Earth. I never liked this power and I've always felt, no matter what he's done to me, that he was always __**right**__. He was meant to be the Ultimate Monkey Master. He's the one who mastered the art of Tai Sheng Pek Quar, he loves monkeys, he studied the legends and he got the statues too. He more than deserves to be the Ultimate Monkey Master. I also get the feeling that it wasn't him who unleashed the Yono," said Ron._

_"You're crazy Ron, now stop lying and use those monkey powers of yours. We've got to foil their evil plan," ordered Kim._

_Ron's expression darkened, "I can't use them and I'm not lying, I don't have any reason to lie, so you just be quiet, Kim, and let them help Monkey Fist."_

_"Wow, the buffoon is more perceptive than I thought," said Drakken in surprise._

_"He's right, Kimmie. Long story short, Monty had nightmares, he went to find out what was up with them, his mind was taken over by the Yono who had him release him, and then everything else happened. But Monty was never in control of his own actions until he was turned to stone. He'd never attack a baby," said Shego._

_"I don't believe you," said Kim. She leapt forward with a kick aimed at Shego's face. Shego dodged and countered with a punch to Kim's stomach. They were at it again._

_"Hurry, we do not have too much time left!" cried Yori._

_Hirotaka was busy attacking Fukushima, but Ron was staying out of the fight. This left Duff to use one of his golf balls on Kim, causing her to be blasted onto her back. Yori helped Fukushima._

_"So, Yori, I see blood is thicker than water. You are just like your cousin, a traitor," spat Hirotaka. He failed to notice Drakken using his vines. He paid for it when suddenly he was tripped up. Drakken then used the flowers to grab Kim. Quickly he tied them both up, getting the two of the out of the way._

_"Yori, what do we have to do?" asked Shego with desperation in her voice, there was only one minute left!_

KP

Hiro had helplessly watched as they released the Monkey King from his curse, raising him back to life and blessing him with more power than ever before. In a surge of desperation, however, he'd broken free…

_"Stand aside, villains. I will kill the traitors, one of whom is no longer my beloved," said Hirotaka. Everyone gasped and looked over to the ninja assassin who had managed to get free of Drakken's vines along with Kim. Yori hung her head, hurt._

_"Oh no you won't! I will not allow you to kill either my son or my servant," Monty declared, leaping up and crouching in a fighting pose, ready to attack. He was feeling fantastic, better than ever. The others readied their own powers and weapons._

KP

There had been talking and confusion as Stoppable-san had tried to understand what was going on. He hadn't been the _only_ one trying to figure it out. Unfortunately, Hiro hadn't had much patience for such nonsense…

_"Enough!" shouted Hirotaka. He jumped forward with his sword, viciously attacking Fukushima, who fought back._

There had been more fighting, more challenges, until finally Monkey Fist had caught on to the fact he should probably be dealing with the most immediate threat. _Him_…

_"You all take care of __**them**__, __**I'll**__ deal with Hirotaka," said Monty. The fight had become split when Yori and Fukushima were dragged into it, leaving Shego, Duff and Drakken to deal with the panthers that had arrived for some reason or other._

_Hirotaka fought furiously against Fukushima, Yori, and Monty, but he was outnumbered and out classed. He spun and aimed at Fukushima. This attack would surely go through his enemy's heart. He was stopped by Monkey Fist, who had jumped and pushed him back from his target, causing both of them to land on the ground. Yori and Fukushima left to help their comrades with the panthers, assuming Monty could handle it from that point on._

_The two rolled around like wild animals, but all at once Hirotaka managed to throw Monty to the edge of the cliff. Monty grasped at it, attempting to pull himself up, but Hirotaka stepped forward and seized his hands. The ninja looked down at him with a wicked smile, making Monty's eyes widen in terror. This was just like what had happened to his father twenty-six years ago!_

_"Long live the Monkey King," hissed Hirotaka. With that he'd released Monty's hands, throwing him off of the cliff. Monty flew back into the air, too far away to grab onto anything to save himself with._

_"__**Monty**__!" screamed Shego._

_"__**My Lord**__!" cried Yori._

_"__**Monkey Fist**__!" shouted Duff and Drakken in horror._

_"__**Father**__!" yelled Fukushima._

_Ron dashed up from where he'd been hanging out away from the fighting, only to see his arch-foe about to fall to his death, "__**No**__!" he exclaimed._

End Flashbacks

Hiro's eyes opened icily. By all accounts, Monty Fiske should have perished… Except fate had _other_ plans… Drew had stepped up to the plate, saving the noble's life, and he for his part had been taken down by the Monkey King. Well, now it was time for revenge… and what better way than to destroy that which Monty held most dear? He would kill Fuku or die trying.

…Meanwhile…

Jackson blinked blankly at Takashi, who looked terrified. The young boy was looking back and forth from one Jack to the other. "So, what's with the _kid_?" Jackson asked.

"He figures I'm, well we're, the devil incarnated in human form," Jack replied, shrugging.

"Oh kiddo, I could outwit the _devil_," Jackson said, amused. Jack chuckled, smirking approvingly at his counterpart and shaking his hand.

"So, where do we start things off?" Sheena asked.

"Well, we could tell them about the whole Monty having, you know, the freaky mark things," Ronald offered.

"Of course! The marks that prove Monty is without a doubt the Ultimate Monkey Master," Drew excitedly declared.

KP (Coin of Light and Darkness's scene with corrections)

Monkey Fist started. "_You_ have a _mark_? One that tells the world you truly are the Ultimate Monkey Master?" he demanded, immediately intrigued.

"Yes. Here, I'll _show_ you," said Monty. He pulled of his shirt, revealing the three marks. "See? The monkey was given to me by Hanuman, the Hindu monkey deity, when I was eight; after I had a dream that was sent to me via him. The blue aura symbolizes the Mystical Monkey Power, the sword symbolizes the Lotus Blade, which I acquired from Sensei, and the cloud symbolizes the Golden Jet Cloud."

"The what?" asked Monkey Fist incredulously.

"Sensei handed _you_ the Lotus Blade?" Ron asked in shock, obviously appalled at the thought. Even Yori and Hirotaka looked shocked.

"See," Kimberly said snarkily to Ronald.

"Whoa, lay off, sister," Kim warned, frowning. She didn't like this alternate her. Not in the least. Something was wrong with Kimberly, though. This wasn't, well, _her_. This wasn't who she was _supposed_ to be. Kim didn't like the implications. What was happening with Kimberly? She only wished she knew.

KP

"I need to obtain two more things, a hair and a pole—along with the rest of the Mystical Monkey Power aura—in order to become the Ultimate Monkey Master," Monty continued, ignoring the conversation.

Monkey Fist stared at the symbols jealously. It was so obvious and so _simple_ in this dimension. Hardly even a challenge. Why couldn't it be as easy in reality? If only _he_ had something like that. To be marked like that… it was truly a testament to how much the god Hanuman favored his counterpart. No one else could ever take the title away from Monty, but in reality it was so much more complex than that simple black and white outlook.

"So what's your next move to obtain the rest of the symbols?" Monkey Fist questioned. He was interested now. He would gladly aid in whatever endeavor Monty had planned.

"Wait," replied his counter.

Monkey Fist started, eyes widening. Oh gods, please tell him he hadn't just heard that. "_What_!?" he exclaimed.

"The symbols have all come to me because I waited and refused to do anything dangerous or evil. Besides, it has the added benefit of being better for my health," Monty confirmed. He gave a small chuckle.

"Oh if only," Maim Prime said, rolling her eyes and glaring at her son. Monkey Fist frowned at his mother.

"Better for your _health_? Right. You've been stone, you've been cursed, and you caught an awful cold. Two out three times you got another symbol," corrected Drew.

"Right, the sword was given to him by Master Sensei, when Monty was cursed. The bigger aura he received from Hanuman, who took it from Ronald and Rufus just after he was cured of said curse. He got that cloud because of _me_. I was dying and he went on a mission to save me. Incidentally that was _also_ when he caught the nasty _cold_," said Sheena, smirking.

"Why were _you_ the one to save Shego?" asked Drakken, looking inquisitively at Monty.

"Well isn't it _obvious_? I _love_ her. She is my one and only, my true love. Because of this, I was the only one who _could_ get the cure for her," explained Monty.

KP

Shego, Drakken, and Monkey Fist spewed out the water they'd been sipping. Monkey Fist began coughing. Shego could only gape, flabbergasted. "_What_!? Ye' and Shego, well, Sheena, are _together_?" asked Killigan in shock.

"Oh gods, what fresh He… Hades is _this_?" Shego demanded.

"Are out of your _mind_ man? _Her_? What on earth possessed you to think that _she_ was of any importance to you? Love only slows you down. Love is for the weak. It's power you should be seeking, ways to obtain the rest of your symbol," said Monkey Fist angrily. How could his counterpart be so _weak_ and yet still have half the symbols he _needed_?

"I don't know why Drakken is so annoyed. I mean Drew was the one who got us together in the _first_ place," said Monty glaring at Drakken.

"I did _what_?!" Drakken exclaimed. Had he been _insane_?

"You _creep_!" Shego yelled at her boss.

"I did no such _thing_!" Drakken insisted.

Monty and Sheena, now obviously deeply offended, held hands and scowled. Monty turned to Monkey Fist and growled, "It turns out that I have more luck gaining the symbols simply by having Sheena by my side and loving her than I do by going at it alone and chasing power like before we got together. She hasn't slowed me down at all. You're just jealous that you don't have the world's smartest, strongest, most talented, most beautiful, and most wonderful woman by your side. Now stop interfering with my love life, I will love who and what I chose to love, and I have to say that Sheena tops power every time for me." (*End Coin of Light and Darkness's scene.*)

"You are a _pathetic_ excuse for me!" Monkey Fist yelled, shooting up. "_Her_? Have you lost your _mind_? As if I would waste my _breath_. Granted, Shego is intelligent, strong, beautiful, and talented, but _certainly_ not the _chart_ topper."

"_Excuse_ me?!" Shego demanded, scowling. "What do you mean by _that_?" The others in Monkey Fist's party could only gape at the alternate Monty in disbelief. Even alternate _Kimberly_ looked shocked. Monty was _definitely_ a unique counter of Monkey Fist. The alternate would chose love over _power_? _Impossible_.

"Take a guess!" Monkey Fist shot sharply.

"You know what, I think I like your counterpart _better_," Shego growled lowly, lighting her hands and preparing to finish Monkey Fist off.

"Let's just _bring_ it, shall we?!" Monkey Fist yelled, leaping to his feet.

"Montgomery, sit down this very instant!" Nanny Maim ordered. "I did not raise you to be an uncouth, hot-tempered, barbarian!"

"But…" he began.

"No buts. Sit!" Maim ordered.

Monkey Fist looked ready to refuse. Just then, though, Victoria Fiske said, "My, but what a strained relationship you two have compared to mine and Monty's."

"No one _asked_ you!" Monkey Fist shot.

"Young Lord Fiske, _sit_ down this instant!" Senior Sr. ordered, rising authoritatively. "You will treat your mother with the respect becoming such a regal woman." Monkey Fist blinked at Senior with doe eyes, looking shocked.

He cringed then obeyed, pouting and folding his arms. "Victoria is not my mother. She is the pretender's," Monkey Fist defended.

"_Pretender_?!" Monty demanded. "Why I've never _been_ so insulted, you insolent fool!"

"Fool?!" Monkey Fist demanded, mouth dropping in outrage.

KP

"People, people, let's all calm down," Jack said.

"Uncle Jack is right," William backed.

"That's it! I've had enough of your attitude, Will! Uncle? I don't _think_ so! You will call me your father. That is what I am, that is what I'll _always_ be. _Get_ over it!" Jack shot viciously.

William looked shocked. Will face-palmed, scowled, then looked up, shouting, "Wrong Will, Hench!" Needless to say, he was deeply offended his father hadn't been able to tell the difference.

Jack blinked blankly and said, slightly embarrassed, "Oh… Oops."

"Father?!" William exclaimed in shock.

"Since when?" Elizabeth asked.

"Since I impregnated his mother," Jack replied.

"Who was his _mother_?" Jackson demanded.

"Betty, of course," Jack answered. Jackson, Elizabeth, William, and Drew's mouths all dropped. Jack blinked blankly, cringed, then said, "Let me guess, Betty isn't his mother in this world."

"_No_!" Drew, Jackson, William, and Elizabeth all exclaimed together.

KP

Everyone exchanged looks. "Hmm, we'd better take this step-by-step," Jackson remarked.

"I'll start. I'm William's adoptive aunt," Elizabeth declared.

"I'm his uncle. My younger sister, Marie, was his mother," Drew stated.

"Sister? _I_ don't have a _sister_," Drakken replied.

"Actually, this version of you _did_. In fact, it was my younger brother, Ken, who impregnated her. In this dimension I'm Will's other uncle," Jackson stated.

"Brother? I was an only child," Jack said.

"Jackson's your uncle?" Will asked his counterpart in shock.

"And apparently I have a closer relationship with Jackson as my uncle than you do with Jack as your father," William replied in a condescending tone.

"Our family issues are none of your concern!" Will shot sharply.

"What else should we know?" Betty asked.

"You mean, of course, besides the fact Jackson and I are only friends," Elizabeth replied.

Betty incredulously looked at Jackson. "I can't believe you're actually serious about that," she replied to her counter. Jack smirked at the offhanded compliment his wife had given him.

"Well, Jackson was married befar'. His lassie died a while back. He never remarried," Duff said. Jackson looked down. Betty inwardly cringed. Ouch, that hurt more than it should have. She looked uncertainly at her husband. Did he love her so much that he would show her the same courtesy when she was gone?

Jack caught the look and smirked. He leaned over to her and kissed her temple softly in front of the shocked eyes of everyone else. Drew watched, flabbergasted and obviously crushed. "There will _never_ be anyone else," Jack whispered to her softly and seriously. She blushed and looked up at him. He smiled reassuringly at her. She managed a smile back.

"Lay off o' the romance. Drew has a thing far Elizabeth," Duff said. Both Drew and Elizabeth blushed at this statement.

"I _what_?!" Drakken exclaimed. Jack spun on him, eyes glittering murderously as he scowled.

"I don't, I don't!" Drakken insisted. "I'm a married man!"

"Married? To _who_?" Drew asked.

"Shego!" Drakken insisted. All the alternate versions' mouths dropped.

KP

Shaking out if it first, Duff exclaimed, "Are ye' _daft_, man? She's young enough t' be yer _daughter_!"

"Hey, golfing boy, you got a problem with May to December romances?" Shego demanded, scowling and lighting a hand with plasma.

"Nay!" Killigan replied before catching on to the fact she was after his counterpart.

"Whoa, easy Sheena," Hero said.

"I'm not Sheena!" Shego screamed furiously. "I mean come _on_. What were you thinking?" she asked her counterpart, who glared at her. "The man actually chose the name Monkey Fist, _chose_ it. _Monkey Fist_. Monty Fiske, Monkey Fist. Could he have _been_ more uninventive?"

"Why you little…" Monkey Fist began.

"To answer yer question, aye," Duff said, cutting them off, "Aye, Ah _do_ have a problem wi' et. Especially since DNAmy es en her fifties and after ma best friend," Duff said.

"Fifties?! I am most certainly _not_ in my _fifties_!" Amy exclaimed, infuriated. "Duffy, tell them!"

"Aye, the lassie's only en her forties," Killigan backed immediately. "Ye' let _her_ sour yer opinion on them? The lassie's heart's en the right place. She's just… eccentric."

"Yer lyin' t' me, man," Duff replied, surprised.

"Ooh, you're such a big meanie!" DNAmy shot sharply at Duff. DNAmy Prime looked just as put out, folding her arms unimpressed.

KP

"People, let's focus here. We're getting places, finally. Now, what's the scoop with, err, Yorishi and Fuku?" Jack asked.

"We are cousins," Yorishi answered.

"You are _what_?!" Yori exclaimed in shock and horror.

"Impossible! Yori and I were childhood lovers," Fukushima exclaimed.

"To be cousins would make such a thing almost _incest_," Yori agreed.

"_Lovers_?!" Yorishi and Fuku exclaimed in shock.

"And where is _Hirotaka_ in all of this? Fuku acted terrified when he first saw him. Monty looked ready to kill," Amelia pressed.

"Hirotaka was once my lover," Yorishi answered, bowing her head sadly.

Hirotaka began choking on a piece of food. Amelia immediately put a hand on his shoulder, ready to go into the Heimlich Maneuver, if need be. Patting the back, she knew, was a bad idea, as it could get the object lodged even more solidly in the throat. Yori looked absolutely disgusted. "_Lover_?!" she said in alarm.

"How _dare_ you?! She is my _sister_, as is Hana!" Hirotaka exclaimed in outrage, shooting up and glaring at Yorishi. "You would commit incest before the whole of Yamanouchi? You would disgrace our family's _name_?"

"They were not _siblings_ here, Hirotaka," Fuku immediately said, rising to his cousin's defense. Hirotaka shot him a murderous look and Fuku gasped, falling back in his seat in fear. Monty, however, shot up, looking ready to kill.

"Easy, easy!" Kim exclaimed, holding Monty back.

"Let them," Kimberly stated. Kim scowled viciously at her counter.

"You, keep _quiet_!" Kim shot.

"I'm almost afraid to ask now, but what is the deal with you and Hirotaka?" Monique asked Fuku.

KP

Fuku and Yorishi exchanged looks then turned back to the others. Yorishi answered, "Hiro is one of the greatest ninjas to ever pass through Yamanouchi's halls, along with Fuku and me. He may very well become one of the greatest ninja's of _all time_, though my Lord will be the greatest of all. You must understand, he has been foolish enough to let his emotions rule him; emotions such as anger, hatred, resentment… darkness…" Yorishi narrated.

"Our Hirotaka, as well, is one of the greatest ninjas to walk Yamanouchi's halls, if not _the_ greatest. He could be the most powerful ninja of all time, if he let such dark thoughts rule him. However, evil was _not_ a price he was willing to pay for skills greater than any seen for thousands of years," Fukushima declared.

"Hirotaka is blessed by Shinigami. The gods… they speak to him," Yori proudly declared.

"Perhaps; but while evil is not a price your Hirotaka was willing to pay, Hiro is all too willing. He is beginning to fall victim to those emotions. When he does, he will be virtually unstoppable. Dark, unafraid to kill, he speaks of it casually, as if it is simply a game. He is Yamanouchi's greatest assassin… and as such it was he to whom the task of executing me for my treachery fell," Fuku said.

"But you still live," Hirotaka said. "Surely that means he could not…"

"I am alive not because of any lack of trying on _his_ part. He despises me with his whole heart and being, since childhood. A petty victory over him, a humiliation for his family, and emotions festered within him, growing disproportionate to the embarrassment he suffered. He wishes nothing more than to feel the warmth of my blood upon his skin, and to see the light of life fade from my eyes," Fuku said, casting a reproachful and guarded look at Hirotaka. Monty immediately became protective, placing his hands on Fuku's shoulders.

"What…?" Fukushima breathed, eyes becoming distressed as he looked at Hirotaka, hurt and disbelief in his eyes. "But… but _why_?" he asked. His best friend, his _only_ friend, had sworn to end his _life_?

Hirotaka quickly looked at the younger ninja and almost shrunk on seeing the pain in Fukushima's eyes. Hirotaka turned back and insisted, "It is not _true_! He is my best _friend_, one who is closer than a _brother_ to me! I would not… I _could_ not… I would have killed him. I found him dying at his own hand. I _should_ have left Fukushima to bleed out… But I could not… I could not watch the brother of my soul pass away before my eyes and do nothing for him. For days I stayed at your side, Fukushima. Not even when the others were searching for me, not even when I heard my sister and my Sensei weeping on believing I was dead, did I leave you for even a moment. You _know_ this. I did not abandon you, my brother, until I knew for a certainty that you would be all right."

Fuku could only gape in disbelief and pain, sadness in his eyes. Oh how he _wished_ that had been so in this alternate reality. Yorishi was covering her mouth, tears in her eyes. Ronald pulled her close to him. Kimberly scowled. Monty looked unsure of what to do or how to react. Fukushima looked at Hirotaka uncertainly, guardedly, but he found he could find no basis for believing otherwise. He swallowed and nodded. Bowing, he answered, "Brother, I know this, and for that reason I remain your indebted servant."

"I do not _ask_ for your servitude, Fukushima! I could not be more fond of you if you were my own _brother_!" Hirotaka shot.

"Perhaps, but it is the least of what I can do to try and regain my honor," Fukushima answered.

KP

The table was quite a long moment. Finally Senior Jr. asked, "So… where is ma paloma?"

"Who?" William asked.

"Bonnie, my dove," Junior replied.

"_What_?!" William shot sharply. "Back off, pretty boy, she's _mine_!"

"Oh _gods_ no! Tell me you did _not_ just say that!" exclaimed Will in horror. He didn't know much of Bonnie, but he knew _enough_. That 'enough' was more than he ever _wanted_ to know.

"What?! I do not _think_ so!" Junior exclaimed, scowling and looking ready to fight.

"Wait, Bonnie's with _you_? How did _that_ happen?" asked Kimberly.

"Pretty boy's personality and his criminal record. He began treating Bonnie as an object and thought only of himself, as usual. He took her out one night but got distracted by several pretty girls, leaving Bonnie in order to go and flirt with them. He said that she was just a friend. She meant nothing to him, and he told them not to pay any attention to her. He was also distracting the girls for a plan of his own, and Bonnie was used in it. She wanted nothing more to do with him afterwards. I was the one who arrested him and I was the one who was there to pick up the pieces of Bonnie's heart," said William.

"No… No, it cannot be _true_!" said Junior, looking stunned. A boiling rage began bubbling up inside of him. One that he couldn't quell, no matter how hard he tried. His eyes were glittering, beginning to reveal a semblance of his father's maliciousness and cunning. He'd never felt such hatred for _anyone_, let alone _himself_. Now… If he ever saw his alternate self, he would _kill_ him. For once Junior _meant_ it. His mind was set.

"Well, it is, and it's all because in this world you're a selfish, spoiled, vain, man-child who cares only for himself. I'll never let you hurt Bonnie _again_," said William.

"_Let_ the girl get hurt! She's done enough of the hurting on _her_ part. The girl used to go after every hottie there was!" Will shot.

"William Hench, you're grounded for two months; and I _expect_ a letter of apology to be written out!" Betty immediately yelled at her son, using his full name.

"But…" Will began.

"Agent Du, you do _not_ have permission to speak freely!" Betty shot.

"I love her. I love that woman," Jack said, laughing. Will scowled at his father, ticked off Jack wasn't trying to stand up for him. He used to _always_ be able to manipulate his parents to suit his own needs. Besides, it wasn't his _fault_! Sure Junior here and Junior in reality were pretty much the same personality—albeit this Junior in this dimension sounded a bit more evil—but William was being a hypocrite in calling _Junior_ selfish, vain, spoiled, and a man-child. Will knew full _well_ that he was pretty bad _himself_. Of course, there was always the possibility that this alternate him had a less strict and stoic personality than him.

"Enough! I will not have _you_, William, putting down my _son_!" Senor Sr. yelled, slamming his cane on the table and scowling protectively, eyes glittering. They all fell quiet. When Senior's eyes became like _this_, it was in the best interests of the self-preservation of all to not say anything.

KP

"Any more surprising twists that we should be aware of?" Victoria asked, cutting in before a fight could break out.

"I believe the worst of it is done," Yori stated, bowing. "We know already that Yorishi is Monkey… Monty Fiske's, servant. I assume Takashi has been taken in by Monty and Sheena?"

"And apparently so has Fuku," Monkey Fist added. "At least _that's_ relatively the same."

"So, are you and Betty married or was it just… a fling?" Jackson wondered to the real him.

"We were married. Things got… complicated," Betty answered for her husband.

"Complicated?" Elizabeth asked.

"She tried to assassinate me on GJ orders," Jack flatly explained. Betty cringed and shot Jack a look. Did he have to be so _blunt_? She hated looking back on that event.

"We're married on paper. We never bothered with a divorce, but for all intents and purposes we are now simply a spy and her target. We let things get out of hand once upon a time and paid for it, as Sheldon warned me would happen," Betty said.

"Gee, _thanks_ mom," Will grumbled, folding his arms and sulking.

"Oh, no, no, not _you_, sweetie. _Never_ you. Don't even _think_ that," she concernedly said, placing a hand on her child's shoulder. Just… other things. Future's that could have been and such," Betty reassured. Jack opted to say nothing, sipping from his glass instead.

"Friend's with benefits," Monique sang. Jack and Betty glared warningly at her.


	9. The Alternate Universe: Enter Hiro

_**Kim Possible Aftermath 12: PDVI**_

(A/N: A couple more relationships, a couple more secrets, and most of the changes will have been established. Scenes revised and written by Coin of Light and Darkness, and edited by me, will be found in *'s.)

The Alternate Universe: Enter Hiro

Monkey Fist had been walking with Monty in the garden, the two by some miracle managing to have a cordial conversation. "It occurs to me. Why _is_ Stoppable here?" Monkey Fist soon asked. Monty froze and Monkey Fist paused, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Well…" he pressed.

Monty shot him a dangerous look. Well, so much for cordiality. It would be ending very soon. "If you must know it's a secret, never to get out to Stoppable under any circumstances. He… He is my cousin," Monty admitted.

"_What_?!" Monkey Fist almost screamed. He would have leapt on his counterpart and ripped him to shreds right there and then, but he managed to get a hold of himself. It wasn't his counterpart's fault that Stoppable was—and Monkey Fist shuddered at the thought, making a disgusted sound—his, blech, _cousin_.

"How did _that_ happen?" Monkey Fist demanded.

"He is the son of my aunt, my father's younger sister," said Monty. He looked sad at the mention of his father, Monkey Fist saw. He wondered. Had his counterpart killed his father in _this_ world _too_.

KP

Yori and Yorishi were sparring with one another. "I sense that you know more about Takashi than you speak," Yori remarked to her counterpart.

"You are correct, but I swore never to reveal it," Yorishi replied, dodging an attack nimbly.

"I do not believe that I would classify as one existing in your world," Yori persuaded.

Yorishi hesitated then questioned, "What do you suspect?"

"He looks too much like my Lord Monkey Fist and Shego for it to mean nothing," Yori answered. "He is… their _child_?" She was well aware of the slight uncertainty in her voice. Why it was there to start with she didn't know. As long as her counter didn't catch it, though, things would be fine. Yorishi smirked mysteriously, which all but confirmed it for Yori. After all, she knew herself. When she smiled in such a way, it meant a correct guess. She could hold secrets buried deep within her heart, but if one had discovered in another way what it was, or had deduced its nature, she could never help but smirk in approval at the intelligent reasoning of that one. Now she wished she hadn't asked, though.

"Let us go inside and take a rest," Yorishi said. The two bowed to each other and headed into Fiske Castle.

KP

The two girls entered the dining room and spotted Hirotaka, the two Fukushima's, the two Ron's, and the two Shego's. The door opened behind them and they turned only to see both Monkey Fist's enter, looking infuriated and put out. Monkey Fist prime looked up and spotted Ron. He scoffed disdainfully and turned up his nose at the boy. Nonetheless, the two Yori's and the two Monkey Fist's joined the others at the table.

"Kon'nichiwa, Yori, Yorishi, Monkey Fist, Monty," Hirotaka greeted, smiling and bowing.

"Stuff it," Monty shot sharply, startling Hirotaka.

Hirotaka frowned, unimpressed. He looked over at Yorishi, who refused to meet his eyes. Apparently he was the villain in this situation. Fuku cleared his throat awkwardly. Hirotaka looked around then said, "I am _not_ the Hiro you all fear."

"As if it matters," Monty growled.

"Oh _spare_ us your complaints," Monkey Fist sharply shot.

"That boy is trouble! He is following a dark and dangerous path, and he _will_ pay for it," Monty replied.

"Hirotaka is not going down a path of darkness!" Fukushima argued angrily.

"Yours is not, but as I have said, ours _is_," Fuku stated. "And because of the curse upon his family…" Fuku trailed off and shook his head sadly, looking down.

*"What curse do you speak of?" asked Yori. Did Hiro suffer the same curse as _Hirotaka_ did?

"It is an ancient one, put upon Hiro's family by Hanuman, foretelling that one day a descendant of Hiro's family, consumed by darkness, would follow a grim path. When this occurred, this descendant would become a legendary monster. The only way to break the curse would be for the Ultimate Monkey Master to strike the creature's heart with the Lotus Blade in its truest form, with nothing but good intentions, thereby reversing the descendant back into human form. This would, in effect, break the curse… But it would also kill the descendant. This descendant must not have any other family, such as a brother or a child, if the curse is to be stopped," explained Yorishi, looking at Monty sadly. Monty knew, they _all_ knew now, that he was going to have to kill Hiro one day. Hiro was the last of his bloodline, and as had been foretold, he was well on his way down the dark path.

"What? That is not _right_! How can you strike with nothing but good intentions when your goal is to _kill_ a man? Why did Hanuman put the curse on Hiro's family? Why is it always _Hirotaka_ to be _cursed_?" asked Fukushima, obviously deeply distressed.

"They did not accept Toshimiru as the true Monkey Master, believing it to be someone else. They tried to kill Yamanouchi's founder. Toshimiru fought and killed Hiro's ancestor, but he had already had a family, thus continuing the curse," said Fuku. "What do you mean by 'why must it _always_ be Hirotaka to be cursed?'"

Fukushima was about to answer but was cut off by Sheena, who said, "Well, doesn't _that_ sound familiar?" Pointedly she looked at Monty and Ronald. One Chosen one and one mistaken for the Chosen one. Was history doomed to repeat itself?*

KP

"So, you mentioned you had a proposition for Dra… I mean, Drew," Jack said to Jackson, as the two lounged casually on a couple of chairs outside on a veranda.

Jackson grimaced and answered, "Elizabeth's idea."

"Even _here_ I'm, as the kids say, 'whipped.' She's not even your _wife_," Jack wryly remarked, grimacing. Of course it was an exaggeration. He was the _farthest_ thing from whipped, but still.

Jackson chuckled. "Then you know better than I do how difficult it is to say no to Elizabeth Director," he said.

"Betty Director," Jack corrected.

"You say tomato, I say tomato," Jackson replied, waving his hand casually. "Same appearance, different traits, different relationships."

"Different woman," Jack said. Jackson smirked and chuckled. Jack smiled and questioned, "Now, are you going to answer my question or just avoid it?"

"The man has intelligence, the man has technology and _I_ lack an _heir_," Jackson stated.

Jack's mouth dropped in horror. "You _what_?!" he exclaimed. "You're grooming Drew Lipsky to be your _heir_?"

"He's my brother-in-law, so it works out. I don't have much of a choice. Believe it or not, the guy can hold together a business," Jackson replied.

"Sure, sure, there's just one problem. He's never paid for a thing in all the time he's dealt with HenchCo," Jack stated.

*Jackson laughed, "Well you see, Drew has been working part time and designing weapons and many other things for HenchCo since he was twenty nine, shortly after HenchCo opened, actually, so he gets a lot of large discounts. He doesn't mind paying for those. Either it's discounted or he gets the stuff for free. Anything else he steals is usually small and minor, not worth bothering about. He does that for the challenge, it keeps me on my toes," Jackson admitted. "Look, I'm not happy about it, but I'd rather it be my brother-in-law. He knows HenchCo as well as _I_ do. Anyway, you have Will. I _have_ no heir."*

"Will wouldn't take over HenchCo if his _life_ depended on it," Jack said. "I'm grooming Hank Perkins. _He_ was the one the held _together_ that cupcake business of Drakken's. Although to be fair, Drakken _did_ manage Bueno Nacho pretty well during the Little Diablo incident."

"Hmm, Hank would have been a good _idea_. Unfortunately, I made a promise to Elizabeth. You must understand, she and I might be friends, but GJ and HenchCo are… not exactly completely trusting of each other, comprende?" Jackson asked.

"Ah, comprende," Jack said, catching on. "At least _I_ don't have to worry about that."

"All you have to worry about is your wife assassinating you," Jackson teased.

"My wife doesn't concern me. My boy, on the other hand, _does_," Jack replied dryly.

KP

Just then Will, or William, one of the two, stormed up the steps to the veranda looking furious. "Will or William?" Jack questioned.

"Take a guess, Jack," the boy sneered.

"Definitely Will," Jackson said, rolling his eyes.

"You, keep out of this!" Will shot. Turning to his father, he complained, "I hate him. I _hate_ him."

"Who?" Jack asked.

"William, my counterpart. Ugh, the guy is so high and mighty!" Will complained.

"Son, you're calling the kettle black," Jack warned, leaning forward. His son wanted to talk, rather rant. Hench wasn't about to miss this opportunity to fix their strained relationship.

"_He's_ doing it _too_! The guy's such a _jerk_ to Junior! He's always glaring at him and calling him down. He keeps nagging him and reminding him of Bonnie and what his alternate did to her. I can _see_ why Bonnie got together with him. Now the two can be alpha you-know-what's together forever."

"Actually, William's not that bad in everyday life," Jackson defended. "He's just… confused and upset right now. A lot's been happening that he's having trouble accepting."

"Will, you've got to look at it from William's perspective," Jack agreed.

"Put yourself in the position he was in. How could he be expected to do anything _else_? You know yourself, kid," Jackson said.

"I don't _care_ if I would do the same thing or not! He's calling down my… enemy? Friend? Acquaintance? Whatever Junior is to me," Will said. "If William calls Junior a name _one_ more time…"

"Son, take a few deep breaths and calm down," Jack encouraged.

"I don't _want_ to calm down, dad!" Will protested. Jack raised an eyebrow warningly. Will sighed deeply and forced himself to take a few deep breaths.

"Good boy. Feel better?" Jack asked.

"Not much," Will complained, crossing his arms and glaring over to where William and Junior looked to be preparing to fight.

"Listen, sport, we won't be here for very long. Soon you can put this whole thing behind you. I find it admirable you want to stand up for your friend, but try not to isolate our hosts, okay?" Jack said, putting a comforting hand on Will's shoulder.

"If he _bugs_ you so much, just _avoid_ him," Jackson agreed, waving off William's behavior.

"Fine," Will relented. "Hey, Junior!" Senor Junior looked over curiously, distracted from his near fight with William, who looked put out at the interruption but didn't protest. "Let's ditch the…"

"Will…" Jack warned.

"…The alternate 'me' and play catch!" Will finished.

"Most definitely! I cannot _stand_ him," Junior replied, looking disdainfully down at William and harrumphing. He marched away to join Will. Will met up with his friend, shot another cold look at his counterpart, then walked away. Jack and Jackson exchanged hopeless smirks.

"Make sure your kid doesn't start bullying my nephew," Jackson said.

"Fair enough," Jack replied. "William's not a bad kid."

KP

"Something is _way_ weird with Kimberly," Kim said to Ron as they walked down the halls of Fiske Castle.

"KP, something is way weird with _everybody_," Ron replied. "I mean Shego and Monkey Fist? Drakken and Dr. Director? Hello, Weirdville."

"Uh huh, uh huh, Weirdville," Rufus backed.

"Not that, Ron. I mean something's weird with the way she's _acting_," Kim said.

"And the way alternate Shego is acting all lovey dovey _isn't_?" Ron began.

"Ron, focus!" Kim shot. "My alternate self is just not, well, _me_."

"Kind of the point of an AU, Kim," Ron replied, still confused.

"No, she's right," Ronald suddenly said, heading towards them. They looked up quickly. "Something freaky is going on with KP, I mean Kimberly. She's just not… _her_. She's been this way for a _while_. Ever since a rockslide she caused ended up getting Monty hurt pretty badly. I wanted to stay and help, but she refused. She said that he deserved it and dragged me off. She's… she's my best friend… I'm afraid for her. She's… she's not the girl I fell in love with, and I don't know _what_ happened or _why_ it happened."

Kim cringed, "Ooh, ouch," she said, obviously pained at the statement. Ron put a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled at his girlfriend. She smiled softly back and looked at Ronald again.

"I don't know what's going on with Kimberly, but I don't _like_ it," Ronald declared.

"Neither do I. We need to look _into_ this thing," Kim said. "Maybe we can _help_ her."

"Kim… I don't think you _can_," Ronald said. "At least, you know, not in the time _you'll_ be here. _We'll_ have to figure it out _ourselves_, but maybe you can find a clue so we can _start_ somewhere?"

"I'll try, Ronald," Kim promised gravely.

"Right behind you, KP," Ron said.

"Booyah!" Ronald exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

KP

Hirotaka and Fukushima were leaning against a balcony railing, overlooking the garden below. "It is not _fair_," Fukushima said.

"What is not fair?" Hirotaka asked, obviously depressed, exhausted, and resigned.

"That you must _die_. Why must it always be _you_ to die? Why is it that you are so despised and so cursed by the immortals and the fates _alike_?" Fukushima demanded, angry and saddened at the same time. "What have you ever done to _deserve_ such treatment? That fate should be _mine_, _not_ yours. _I_ am the traitor. _I_ am the one who deserves to die."

"Fukushima…" Hirotaka tiredly said, trying to calm his friend down.

"I would give my _life_ for you," Fukushima vehemently declared.

Hirotaka smirked sadly, still watching the garden, and answered, "You are like a little brother to me. _I_ know how deeply your love is rooted. It goes as deeply as Yori's and Hana's, filling your heart and your soul as if we were bound by blood." Smile falling, though, he added, turning solemnly to his friend, "Do not lament my fate. When I am gone then mourn, but not before."

"I will not _accept_ that fate as yours! Not _either_ of them!" Fukushima argued, looking agitatedly out over the balcony.

Hirotaka shook his head hopelessly. There was no arguing Fukushima when he got into such a mood as this. "How was it that you two came to form such a _bond_?" an awed voice questioned from behind.

KP

The two turned, startled. They relaxed on seeing who it was. "Fuku," Hirotaka greeted, nodding at the obviously shocked and overwhelmed young man. He looked back out towards the horizon and stiffened. For a moment he could have sworn he saw a shadow in the trees of the garden. He squinted. _Had_ he?

"I will answer you," Fukushima said to his counterpart.

"Wait," Hirotaka sharply said, pausing the two. They both stopped and looked curiously at him. "There is something out there."

"Something out there? What do you mean?" Fuku asked, still out of the sight of anyone who was lurking around. "It could very well be the Monkey Ninjas."

"It was a lone figure. A man…" Hirotaka replied, now sure of what he'd seen. He turned and quickly began walking towards the doors to the inside. "We must warn…"

"Look out!" Fuku exclaimed, paling and pointing. Hirotaka spun only to see the figure of a ninja land behind Fukushima and draw a kunai!

"Fukushima!" Hirotaka exclaimed in horror, eyes widening.

Fukushima gasped and spun. "Whoa!" he cried, just barely dodging under an attack. He rolled quickly back as the figure sprang onto the balcony and tried over and over to stab him. "Who are you? _Answer_ me!" Fukushima shouted, blocking the attacks and countering with some of his own. Hirotaka and Fuku scowled. They immediately ran towards the two ninjas. Fukushima dodged a stab and rolled towards Hirotaka and Fuku. He got into a crouched pose, scowling, and the attacking ninja turned. On seeing the three, however, he gasped, obviously startled, the kunai dropping to the ground.

"Imposter, who _are_ you?" Fuku demanded.

"What is going _on_?!" the stranger demanded in a shocked and disbelieving tone as he pulled off his mask and gaped at the trio.

They caught their breaths. "_Hirotaka_?" Fukushima asked.

"It is his counterpart! It is _Hiro_!" Fuku exclaimed in terror, quickly moving behind a shocked beyond belief Hirotaka. Fukushima gasped. Hirotaka scowled.

KP

Hiro gazed at the three in surprise. They all gazed back, equally as awestruck. Hirotaka was first to shake out of it. He loosened his fighting pose and stood up casually. "So, you are the alternate me," he said, pointing at Hirotaka.

Hiro, gaping, looked at Fuku in disbelief, expression one of shock and confusion. Fuku cringed and said, "It is a long story."

Hiro's mouth shut and he sharply turned to Hirotaka, eyes blazing. He shot a smoldering gaze at this second Fukushima. Fukushima tensed, catching a ponderous and murderous look in Hiro's eyes. "If you would just let us _explain_…" Fukushima began.

"There will be no explanations. Two Fukushima's, a second me; this battle will be all the easier with the both of us against the both of you," Hiro stated.

"I am afraid you are mistaking," Hirotaka said to his doppelganger. "I have no intentions of killing either of the Fukushima's."

"Then you will die _with_ them," Hiro declared.

Hirotaka chuckled in casual amusement, smirking at his mirror image. "I do not believe that is likely. Now, leave us be," Hirotaka replied.

Hiro darkly laughed, almost tauntingly. "You are a coward," he declared to this copy.

"I wish only to spare you the embarrassment of a _humiliating_ defeat," Hirotaka replied, bowing to his double. "But if you will not take the opportunity, very well." Casual smile falling to a dangerous frown, Hirotaka added, "I have been _wanting_ to face you."

KP

Hiro scowled and charged at the three. Fuku and Fukushima nimbly leapt to the sides, leaving Hirotaka to face the alternate him. Hirotaka easily dodged the attack and spun, landing the first hit. Hiro immediately realized that he was underestimating his opponent. It was time to up the ante. After all, he was fighting _himself_. Hiro immediately leapt into a barrage of attacks, utilizing every limb. Hirotaka, however, met his attacks easily and countered them just as simply, grinning in exhilaration.

"_Hardly_ a challenge! You will _not_ defeat me. I am _you_, Hiro. I know your every move, your every weakness, your every strength! I can anticipate your attacks," Hirotaka said.

"As I can yours, and this mind game will not work," Hiro answered. Hirotaka's confident smirk fell to surprise. He'd caught the _mind_ game? Of course. At what point had he forgotten this was a two-way street? There was no time to think on it now, though. He scowled and began attacking more aggressively. He preferred the defensive tactics, but his opponent was the opposite. To beat him, he would have to match him.

Hiro leapt back, utilizing a series of push-off back-flips. Hirotaka was quick to follow with a series of push-off front-flips. The two Hirotaka's clashed at the balcony's railing. Fuku and Fukushima exchanged looks and nodded to each other. They leapt down from the shadows, quickly joining Hirotaka in the battle. Hiro gasped. He had little chance against himself as well as two Fukushima's, both of whom fed and played off of each other as if reading each other's minds, which wasn't far from the truth seeing as they were the same person, but _still_.

Hiro was at the mercy of the three. He looked for an opening and lunged at Fuku. Fuku leapt back. All at once Hirotaka seized his doppelganger from behind and held him still. "Give up, you fool. One of the greatest traits any ninja has is to know when to fall back," Hirotaka growled, though he knew full well that if Hiro had been going full out, he wouldn't have been caught so easily. "I can predict you. You cannot win."

"Predict this," Hiro shot, kicking back.

Hirotaka easily dodged the attack. "I saw that coming from, as the American's say 'a mile away,'" he stated. Hiro scowled, struggled once more simply testing his captor, and then stopped fighting. Besides, curiosity was overwhelming him. Why was there a copy of both himself and Fuku? What was going _on_? Where had they _come_ from? He harrumphed and looked down, begrudgingly nodding.

KP

"Excellent work," Monty said as he observed Hirotaka, Fukushima, and Fuku's captive. "So, you presumed to come upon me in my own _home_, did you? Poor choice." Hiro, bound tightly and surrounded by not only those of this dimension but also of those of the true dimension, said nothing, only glaring at the Monkey Man. Monty drew the Lotus Blade, murder and coldness in his eyes. Hiro stiffened, eyes narrowing dangerously. This man was not _serious_. He was going to _execute_ him!

Hirotaka tensed, looking ready to spring. Fukushima gasped, dropping into an uncertain fighting pose. This wasn't part of the deal. Fuku, however, was calm. "Father, I do not wish for his death," Fuku quickly said, placing a pacifying hand on his adoptive father's arm. Monty glanced at him in disbelief and shock then turned loathingly to Hiro.

"Why ever _not_?" Monty demanded.

"I… I do not know," Fuku answered, bowing his head. Lies. He knew full _well_ why. He'd heard the words that had been exchanged between the real Hirotaka and Fukushima. They had pulled at his emotions so that he felt, just for the moment, uncertain. *"No… No, I cannot lie. I _do_ know. We were once childhood rivals. Simply rivals. Not friends but not enemies. I overheard Hirotaka and Fukushima speaking, and their words… they made me feel things. This is why I do not wish for his death. I am confused. I do not wish to die, nor do I wish for anyone else to get hurt because of him… but I do not want Hiro to die. It is not who I am, that I could wish such a fate upon him," said Fuku.

Monty stared at his son and something seemed to cry out from his soul on hearing his ward's words. Was it anger or was it a realization… that he'd be no different than Hiro or his own counterpart if he _did_ kill the boy? It was like a dark cloud was lifted from his eyes, and he saw clearly that his beloved child was right.*

"Weak, as always," Hiro growled lowly. Hirotaka roughly struck the back of his counterpart's head. Hiro shot a murderous scowl at the other.

"Hold your _tongue_," Hirotaka warned dangerously. He was beginning to get a sense of how Kim felt towards Kimberly, only about one-hundred times enhanced. "If it pleases you, Lord Monkey Fist and Monty Fiske, leave Hiro under my judgment."

KP

The two Monkey Fist's exchanged looks. Turning back, Monty answered, "Very well. Be sure that boy is kept on a tight leash, though." *He turned to see Sheena watching him with a proud smile. He knew it was her and not Shego, as Sheena was wearing her green headband. Besides, this vixen's eyes were different from that of the true Shego. Sheena's shone with love, body radiating with the emotion. Only one with as much ninja training as _he_ had could see those types of emotional auras. Shego, on the other hand, was rolling her eyes and putting her finger down her throat as she looked at her brothers, all of whom snickered. Monty rolled his eyes, ignoring this, then turned to Sheena, asking, "Sheena, what is it?" She walked up to him and kissed him deeply and passionately. "Not that I'm complaining but what was _that_ for?" Monty asked.

"Oh gods," Drakken disgustedly said.

"Me and _Shego_? That just simply isn't _right_," Monkey Fist hissed to Killigan and Drakken.

Answering Monty, ignoring the others, Sheena replied, "For being _you_. Even if Fuku hadn't stopped you, you would have stopped _yourself_. You realized that what you were going to do was wrong. Just like the Beast realized that he'd be no better than Gaston if he killed him in that one movie. You are not a cold-blooded killer Monty. Do you think I'd be with you if you _were_?"*

"It would certainly be more _likely_!" Shego intervened. Not that she'd _ever_ pair up with Monkey Fist, who just happened to _be_ a cold-blooded killer if need be, but still.

"Is it just me, or are our counterparts all _way_ sappier than us?" Ron asked Kim.

"Ron," Kim chastised. "They're in love."

"Yeah, so are we, but we don't…" Ron began.

"Ron, let it go boy," Monique warned. Ron fell silent.

*"The curse…" Monty began. He was cut off by Sheena.

"You can't kill him in cold blood. Only with good intentions, remember? It would haunt you forever if you killed him like this, bound and unarmed. Anyway, I get the feeling that his death isn't to come for quite a while," she admitted.

"I pray it won't come at _all_," Amelia sadly said, gazing pityingly down at Hiro. Hiro started at the gaze and raised an eyebrow. Why did this stranger, whose name be believed was Amelia, look so… so _sad_?

Monty sighed. "Kitten, you know me too well," he said to Sheena with a gentle smile. Monkey Fist wanted to gag. _Kitten_? No! That was just, ugh, _no_. _Kitten_? "Oh gods have mercy," he grumbled, rolling his eyes. Even if he _were_ with Shego, _kitten_? Then again, he wasn't one for pet names in general. The only pet name he'd ever utilized was 'Japan.'

"Just as _you_ know _me_. Come on; let's get out of here," Sheena said. She flashed a quick glare at Hiro and a quick smile at Fuku, as did Monty, then the two lovers left the room, hand in hand.*

"Ugh, somebody _shoot_ me," Shego exclaimed. This was _not_ her. No way, no how. It must be her identical twin. Yeah, that was it. Ugh, as if. She wasn't that lucky.

"This es just wrong," Killigan said, shaking his head. There was no other word for it.

"Why that no good…" Drakken began. He shut up on seeing Drew's sharp glare. Wait, why was _that_ stopping him? He could say what he darn well _wanted_. "What?" Drakken shot sharply and angrily to his counterpart.

Monkey Fist watched after at his and Shego's counterparts in revulsion, "He is so _weak_. _Hand_ holding?" Monkey Fist complained. If it had been up to _him_ he would have _killed_ Hiro, albeit Hirotaka had certainly proven himself a worthy opponent on more than one occasion. But then that was the difference between him and Monty. His counterpart had this aura about him. An aura of…_kindness_? He'd figure it out later, though something told him he never wanted to know. Ugh, if his alternate was one of the 'good guys.' Monkey Fist scowled, feeling like wringing someone's neck. With that _he_ left as _well_. Yori watched after him sadly.

KP

Hiro glared out the window of the tower he was currently in. Hirotaka and the two Fukushima's had caught him up on the goings on. Needless to say, he was not only unimpressed but also speechless. What _could_ he say? Alternate dimensions? He wouldn't believe it if it wasn't in front of his very eyes. After a long moment he turned to Hirotaka, who was leaning against the tower door. Fukushima and Fuku stood on either side of him, Fuku refusing to meet his gaze, instead staring sadly at the ground. Fukushima looked uncertain, eyes going from Hirotaka to Hiro and back.

"Why do you defend the traitors?" Hiro questioned. "Or are _you_ one as _well_?"

"I am no traitor," Hirotaka answered.

"You deny they _are_?" Hiro demanded, pointing at the two Fukushima's.

"I will not deny that Fukushima is a traitor," Hirotaka answered.

"Traitor's die," Hiro stated.

"In most instances," Hirotaka agreed.

"Then why do you not strike him down?!" Hiro shot.

Hirotaka was quiet a long moment. After a time he sighed, closing his eyes. Opening them once more he answered, "Because he is, to me, a brother."

Hiro's mouth dropped in outrage and shock. "He is a _what_?!"

"He is my best friend, the brother of my soul, and I will _not_ kill him. _Neither_ of them," Hirotaka answered.

"A brother? He _embarrassed_ my family!" Hiro shot.

"You embarrassed _yourself_ by letting him have the opening to defeat you," Hirotaka replied. "You knew his power. You underestimated him. I myself have done so many _times_. You learn from those moments. You do not let them fester and poison your soul."

"I am not the one with the poisoned soul," Hiro answered.

"Are you not? Then why is it that I am not without reason while you have _lost_ yours?" Hirotaka asked. Hiro scowled murderously and almost went to attack before deciding it wouldn't be in his best interests. Not with so many at this castle, all of whom were against him. Well, almost all, he was sure that _Kimberly_ was on his side.

KP

"Brother, we must not let Kimberly near him. Not while we are here. Not if Kim is correct in her suspicions," Fukushima said to Hirotaka.

"I know," Hirotaka answered, turning back to his counter.

"How is it that you have come to be so strongly bonded to Fukushima?" Hiro wondered suspiciously. Fuku looked curiously up as well.

"It started long ago," Hirotaka replied. "I had been in Yamanouchi for some time, two or three years. My sister, having come of school age, was to join me shortly. We were unique, in that Master-Sensei had personally selected us to join Yamanouchi. You see… he was our grandfather…When I first arrived at the school I was considered spoiled, lucky, and favored. They believed me to have lived the life of a king. I was an object of resentment to many of the other students. In time, however, I made a name for myself. Driven on by anger, hurt, and a longing to prove myself, I quickly surpassed, in my very first year, most of even the older students in the school. I became a favorite of the teachers and came to be well-liked by other students, as in time they came to see that Sensei was not impartial to me. This enabled my ability to smooth over the transition into the school that my sister would have. I would not allow Yori to suffer what I had for those two years."

"Yorishi as my sister…" Hiro mused, still unable to get over that. Honestly, he felt as disgusted as _Hirotaka_ had. Granted Yorishi wasn't Yori, but to even think of such a circumstance, that she was in fact his sister… Incest was not looked kindly on, and for good reason.

"Yori is not the focus of this, though. Suffice it to say she was very, very good. No one dared pick on her or reject her, for not only could she hold her own, but I was always _there_… watching and protecting her. The focus of this is the little boy that was, that same year, brought to Yamanouchi's doorway…" Hirotaka said.


	10. Yamanouchi: Arrival

_**Kim Possible Aftermath 12: PDVI**_

(A/N: Second up today. Hmm, I could probably turn these flashback chapters into a spin-off series as well if I wanted to.)

Yamanouchi: Arrival

Setsuka held the bundled and sleeping child gently in her arms as she hiked up Mount Yamanouchi, determined to reach her goal. Lord Montgomery had thought her child to be capable of great things. He had told her he believed that the boy could one day be an exceptionally talented ninja. It wouldn't hurt, she supposed, to try it. She looked down at the little one. He'd only recently turned five.

She knew it would be a complicated transition for him, as it was already two or three months into Yamanouchi's school year. Still, the boy needed a place to stay while she returned to England with Montgomery to aid him in the translation and deciphering of a scroll. She reached the waterfall soon enough. Of course, not after having fled and fought through multiple different predators lurking in the forest. Looking around she walked through the waterfall.

In a moment she emerged into the light. She looked ahead in awe at the school carved into the mountain, and the rope bridge that led to it. Her child began to stir. "Mama?" he questioned, whimpering.

"Wake up, Fukushima, we are almost there," Setsuka cooed. Fukushima blinked sleepily up at her and turned. He gasped on seeing the school, eyes bugging wide.

"Is that Yamanouchi, mama?" he asked.

"Watashi no musuko hai," she answered. Yes my son.

KP

Setsuka approached the entrance. Waiting for her stood an old man. Before she could greet him he had said, "You bring a new student to us, I see. Hmm, Fukushima."

"How do you…" she began.

"Lady, I know much," Sensei answered. "He will be safe here."

"I will return in a month's time," she said.

"This is good," Sensei answered, bowing. He looked kindly down at the child, who was hiding behind his mother's kimono, and greeted, "Kon'nichiwa, little one."

"Kon'nichiwa," Fukushima answered, coming out of hiding. Setsuka bent and pulled her child close.

"Mama must go now, Fukushima. Do not worry. I will return soon," she promised. "Watashi wa anata o aishite," she said. I love you. Gently she kissed her child. Fukushima held her tightly, not wanting to let her go, but soon he was helplessly watching as his mother walked away… for the last time. He knew, somehow, that he would never see her again. He had burst into tears and had been unable to stop crying for two days.

KP

When two days had elapsed, and Fukushima had run out of tears to shed, Sensei was finally able to coax him outside. Fukushima watched the ninjas, both older and younger, leaping around and practicing. "Yamanouchi is a refuge. Not only for students, but also for those fully grown. It is a dojo as much as it is a school. I am eager to see your talents, child."

"I miss mama," Fukushima replied.

"I know, young one," Sensei soothed. "Let me introduce you to some of our other students." He took the boy's hand and led him along. He reached a small group of four and said, "Yuki, Tanaka, Taka, Yori, this is our newest student, Fukushima."

"Kon'nichiwa, Fukushima," Yori greeted, bowing to him. Fukushima offered a timid yet uncertain smile. She was pretty, he decided.

"He looks weak," Tanaka declared haughtily.

"Yeah," Taka backed. The two boys walked away.

"I don't like you," Yuki said flat out, harrumphing. She walked away, nose in the air.

"She does not like many," Yori explained, apologetically looking at Fukushima. "Watashi wa anata no mawari ni hyoji sa remasu." I will see you around. Fukushima nodded helplessly and looked around.

"Yes, well, shall we move on?" Sensei asked, obviously unimpressed with the students. "Yori is a kind girl, the others… they are rebellious." Fukushima sadly nodded.

KP

Sensei led him towards an area where there were children of a slightly older age playing. "These are our students in the second grade. They are becoming more skilled. You start off, in Yamanouchi, learning defensive tactics. These young ones have not moved on to offensive training, but it does not keep them from practicing. I will be wanting to see your own skills in a sparring match."

"With _you_?" Fukushima asked in horror, eyes widening.

Sensei chuckled, amused, and answered, "Not with me, young one." He turned and scanned the courtyard. "Now where _is_ he? Hirotaka!" Sensei called. Fukushima looked around. No one was responding. "Hirotaka!" Sensei called again, slightly more commandingly.

All at once a young boy, about two years older than Fukushima, appeared from seemingly nowhere. "You called for me, master?" he questioned, bowing.

"We have a new student whose abilities I would like you to test tomorrow," Sensei said, gesturing to Fukushima.

Hirotaka looked at Fukushima appraisingly. "Again, Sensei?" he questioned, obviously not thrilled about the idea. Sensei folded his arms, drumming his fingers. Hirotaka cringed then grumbled, "Hai, master."

KP

Left alone, Fukushima looked around at the other students. Many of them were looking at him doubtfully; some with disdain, some with curiosity, some with caution, and some with amusement, though not a kind sort of amusement. Fukushima looked down sadly. "Kon'nichiwa, Outsider," an older student said, approaching with some others in a little group. They were perhaps in their seventh years of school, which meant they were around twelve or thirteen.

"Kon'nichiwa?" the young boy replied, more a question than a greeting.

"What is your name?" the boy asked.

"Fukushima," Fukushima replied, looking down.

"Fukushima? How precious," a female said, but somehow Fukushima didn't believe it was a compliment. He hung his head and tried to walk by.

"Where are you going, boy?" the leader of the group demanded, seizing the child's arm and pulling him roughly back. Fukushima gasped and looked up at them in fear.

"Oh, he's scared. Perhaps he will wet himself," the girl said, giggling coldly.

"Let go!" Fukushima ordered, struggling. They pushed him down on the ground.

"Welcome to Yamanouchi, Outsider," the head stated. "We will give you an orientation. He snatched the boy up. Fukushima screamed in alarm.

"Myamoto, release him!" a sharp voice ordered.

The older boy paused and sharply turned. "Hirotaka, do not interfere," Myamoto warned.

"Release him," Hirotaka warned, looking ready to fight. Fukushima wondered why Myamoto seemed so uncertain. Hirotaka could only be around seven. Why was Myamoto not wanting to upset him? He could probably just pick Hirotaka up, and that would render the boy unable to fight. At least, unable to fight _well_.

"Very well," Myamoto relented, putting Fukushima down. He and his group walked away. Fukushima looked back at Hirotaka curiously. Hirotaka shrugged and walked away without even a greeting or a goodbye. Maybe Hirotaka had claimed him as _his_ target. Hirotaka wouldn't let anyone else hurt him because Hirotaka wanted to be the only one to hurt him. It was cynical, yes, but could you _blame_ the young boy?

KP

Fukushima, sitting alone, was looking at the lunch choices he'd selected gloomily. He didn't like it here. Where was mama? He wanted to go home. No one was nice to him except Sensei. "Kon'nichiwa, Fukushima," a voice greeted. Fukushima turned curiously only to see Yori.

"Kon'nichiwa, Yori," he answered.

"Why do you sit alone?" she wondered.

"Because," he answered, pouting.

"Oh… May I sit?" she asked.

"With me?" he asked, surprised.

"Until my friends arrive, hai," she answered. Ouch, Fukushima thought. Of course Yori probably didn't know that what she'd said had hurt his feelings. She hadn't called him one of her friends. Then again, they'd only spoken once so far.

"If you wish," Fukushima reluctantly agreed. Yori smiled and climbed onto the seat next to him, sweetly grinning. The two began to eat in comfortable silence.

"What do you think of Yamanouchi?" she questioned.

"The food is good, but I dislike it here," Fukushima answered. "Everyone is mean to me."

"Many of the older ones are like that. Do not let it sour your opinion. There are many more good people here than bad ones. Hirotaka was bullied often as well, when he first came," Yori said.

"You know Hirotaka? I am to spar with him tomorrow," Fukushima said.

"To test your skills. Hai, I know," Yori answered. "Hirotaka is my older brother." Fukushima looked shocked, but now that he thought about it he _did_ see the _resemblance_. Fukushima went back to eating his sushi with Yori. "There are my friends," she said. "I will go join them now. Sayonara, Fukushima." Fukushima smiled sadly and watched her hurry away.

KP

"What is your name, newcomer?" a voice questioned, startling Fukushima away from his sadness. Fukushima looked up only to see an older boy of approximately thirteen or fourteen.

"Fukushima," Fukushima timidly replied.

"Kon'nichiwa, Fukushima," the boy said, bowing. Fukushima said nothing. Part of him didn't trust this person, but he wanted to make friends here at the same time. "I am Nakasumi." Fukushima began to loosen up. This one seemed nice. "Would you like me to show you around?"

"I am not finished," Fukushima replied, pointing at his food.

"Finish it, then," Nakasumi insisted. Fukushima was reluctant, but soon he obeyed, finishing the sushi. As soon as Fukushima was done, Nakasumi said, "Let us go." Fukushima nodded and followed trustingly. What was life if you did not trust?

KP

Fukushima very quickly determined he'd made a mistake when he found himself surrounded by Myamoto and co, as well as Nakasumi. Fukushima looked at the older ninja in hurt. He'd thought he'd found a friend. Apparently he'd been very wrong. "Why are you doing this?" he demanded miserably.

"It is an initiation," Myamoto replied. Fukushima screamed as they seized him, pulling him towards a room. Probably so they could beat him up, he knew.

"Yakudatsu, yakudatsu!" Fukushima screamed. Help, help!

"Myamoto, release him!" a voice angrily shot. Myamoto could hardly gasp before suddenly he was attacked by an unknown assailant who struck hard enough to send him to the ground. The three others in Myamoto's crew screamed in alarm as something attacked them each. They dropped Fukushima, prepared to defend themselves. Nakasumi leapt to help. All at once he was tripped, though, and brought down hard. Leaping into sight sprang Fukushima's savior.

"Hirotaka!" Fukushima exclaimed.

Yori suddenly appeared, looking concerned. "You see, brother, I told you I believed Fukushima to be in trouble when Nakasumi took him," she said.

"I warned you to leave him alone!" Hirotaka shot to Myamoto and company. "Now I will go to my grandfather. Sensei will deal with you all." He seized Fukushima's arm and pulled him up. He took Yori's hand and raced away from the older ninjas, all five of who were leaping up and looking ready to kill. Luckily they'd made it to Sensei in time, who had then promptly detained Myamoto, Nakasumi, and the rest of the crew in his office for a talk. Yori had gone back to her friends. Hirotaka had left without a word, and Fukushima was left alone. Miserably he went to his room and turned in for the night. He cried himself to sleep. He missed his mother.

KP

Fukushima found himself facing the obviously not thrilled Hirotaka the next day. The older ninja was looking appraisingly at him. At least it was not with disdain, Fukushima told himself. Many _others_ were looking at him with disdain. This one, at least, was open minded it seemed. "What was your name, again?" Hirotaka questioned, seemingly genuinely interested. Fukushima said nothing. The last time someone had sounded genuinely interested was with Nakasumi, who had led him straight into a trap. He wasn't going to trust anyone. Not Hirotaka, not Yori, not Sensei, not anyone.

Hirotaka blinked, waiting for an answer. Fukushima didn't speak. Hirotaka's eyes lit up in realization and he smirked. "When I first came, Myamoto always attacked me. He would hurt me or tease me or humiliate me by dropping me in mud… sometimes worse… Myamoto is no good. You must ignore him. He will grow up one day, as will Nakasumi," Hirotaka assured.

Should he take this chance, Fukushima wondered? He didn't want to have his heart hurt again. He bowed his head and answered in a murmur, "Fukushima."

"Fukushima," Hirotaka repeated, testing the name. He determined he had it committed to memory then nodded. "Of course it will be my great honor to spar with you, Fukushima, and to judge your skills." Fukushima nervously swallowed and nodded, dropping into a ninja stance. Hirotaka looked surprised. "Have you had training before?" he wondered.

"Hai, the Wind Stranger taught me," Fukushima answered.

"The who?" Hirotaka asked.

"The Wind Stranger, my guardian," Fukushima clarified.

"Who is the Wind Stranger?" Hirotaka asked, striking suddenly and quickly. He didn't want to scare Fukushima. He wanted him to feel at ease and to know that these attacks weren't meant to hurt him.

"He is an English Noble," Fukshima replied, dodging the strike and countering so quickly that Hirotaka hardly managed to block it. Hmm, he'd underestimated Fukushima. "His name is, um… Lord Fiske." The two continued to spar back and forth, covering the courtyard quickly and furiously. Even the older ninjas stopped to watch, curious. All at once Fukushima spun out of the way of an attack of Hirotaka's. Quickly he pinned him. Hirotaka gasped in shock. He'd just _lost_! He really _had_ underestimated his current rival. He hadn't been really even _trying_.

Fukushima let him up, beaming proudly. On seeing the shock on Hirotaka's face, though, his grin fell to fear. Had he made Hirotaka angry? Would Hirotaka hate him now? "The Wind Stranger has taught you well," Hirotaka said graciously. He bowed to Fukushima, who bowed back. "You might become one of the _best_ one day." Fukushima grinned, glad for the compliment. Hirotaka smiled and waved, walking away. It wasn't such a bad day today, Fukushima determined.


	11. Yamanouchi: Great Loss Great Gain

_**Kim Possible Aftermath 12: PDVI**_

(A/N: Third up today. This is the last chapter that will be a flashback so far.)

Yamanouchi: A Great Loss and a Great Gain

Hirotaka gaped in horror and fear at the group surrounding him. Myamoto was back with Nakasumi, and this time there were more than five. Hirotaka scowled challengingly, dropping into a fighting pose. He would not be an easy target. "You interfere where we do not want you, Hirotaka," Nakasumi warned.

"I will not stand by and allow you to harm others," Hirotaka replied.

"For that attitude, you will pay," Nakasumi stated. They immediately attacked, but all at once there was a battle cry and from above sprang Fukushima, attacking Nakasumi and knocking him back. Hirotaka gasped and grinned. He hadn't seen Fukushima much since they'd sparred four _weeks_ ago; but he was glad to see him _now_.

Fukushima back flipped to Hirotaka's side and ordered, "Leave him alone!"

"You wish to deal with us as well? So be it," Myamoto agreed. He immediately lunged with his friends. Hirotaka leapt and flipped. Fukushima cupped his hands, catching his ally and tossing him into the air. Hirotaka delivered a powerful kick to Myamoto. Fukushima rolled beneath the girl who had teased him before and spun, tripping her. He rolled over to Hirotaka and stood at the other's side. Hirotaka smirked, saluting with two fingers. He leapt up onto a tree and clambered high. Fukushima followed. Hirotaka swung down, pulling one of Myamoto's friends' hoods over their eyes. Fukushima leapt off the same branch. Hirotaka seized his wrists and swung him. Fukushima flipped and took down two in quick succession with hard kicks to the faces. Hirotaka joined and the duo quickly blinded the remainder. Laughing, they raced away.

KP

"Domo, Fukushima," Hirotaka said, bowing to him.

"It was my honor to repay you," Fukushima answered, bowing as well.

"You two were excellence in itself," Yori said, approaching them grinning. Hirotaka beamed. Fukushima grinned. "I only wish I could have aided you. What will Sensei say though, Hirotaka?"

"I will speak with him," Hirotaka uncertainly replied.

"Hirotaka, Fukushima!" Sensei's voice called suddenly, and it was grave. The two boys turned with Yori, who looked shocked.

"Master, it was not our faults," Fukushima protested.

"Your defense against Myamoto and his friends is not my concern. Fukushima, I… I must…" Sensei began. He sighed deeply and bowed his head. After a moment he looked up and finished, "I must speak with you, privately. Hirotaka, take Yori to spar."

"Hai, Sensei," Hirotaka agreed, bowing confusedly and leaving with his sister.

Fukushima looked at Sensei fearfully. "Have I done something wrong, Sensei?" he questioned uncertainly.

"No, young one. This is… a matter of a different sort," Sensei answered. Fukushima looked afraid but followed nonetheless.

KP

Fukushima sat before Sensei, cross-legged. Sensei's eyes were closed. Fukushima wasn't sure if he should be trying to meditate as well, or if Sensei _were_ even meditating, for that matter. "Master?" he finally ventured to ask.

Sensei tensed and looked down. After a moment he opened his eyes and gazed solemnly at the boy. "You have done well, Fukushima," he said.

Fukushima smiled proudly. "I know! Mama will be so happy with me when she comes back. She's coming soon, master. I cannot _wait_!" Fukushima exclaimed happily.

Sensei cringed, feeling a painful tightening in his throat. "Fukushima…" he began.

"Mama will bring me a present, she always does, then I won't have to stay here all the time. And the Wind Stranger, he will begin to come back and he will be proud of me too," Fukushima continued, hardly aware the old man had spoken.

"Fukushima," Sensei said slightly more firmly.

"Hai, Sensei?" Fukushima asked, beaming up at the old man with a smile.

For a moment Sensei almost backed down, but he knew he couldn't. Fukushima had not been the only child here who had heard this sort of news, albeit most arrived already having heard it long beforehand… but it did _not_ make it any easier. "My young one," he began, placing his hands comfortingly on Fukushima's shoulders. Now Fukushima began to feel scared and worried. Why did Sensei look so sad? What was wrong? "Your mother… your mother will not be coming back."

KP

Fukushima was silent, eyes widening in horror and stomach feeling like it had just been slammed into by brick. "Wh-what do you mean?" Fukushima asked. "Mama _said_ she would come back. She _promised_! Mama would not _leave_ me here!" he screamed in an increasingly more hysterical tone.

"Child," Sensei soothed, brushing a hand through the boy's hair. "Your mother is dead."

Fukushima could only stare and blink. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He couldn't even _feel_. At least, not until he suddenly burst into sobs and screams and began attacking Sensei, calling him a liar. Sensei held him at bay, though, saying nothing. The old man just held him tightly to his body as the child shook with sobs, choking on tears. The boy's body was shaking violently. He couldn't stop crying and screaming for his mother and calling Sensei a liar and trying to pull away from him so that he could run away and go find her… But Sensei hadn't lied. Part of him knew that well enough. Sensei _never_ lied.

"_Mama_!" Fukushima screamed. Sensei buried the child's face in his chest and hid his own eyes on the boy's hair, feeling tears threatening to fall.

KP

Sensei watched helplessly as the young boy wandered around Yamanouchi with a vacant expression, hardly even noticing when someone spoke to him. The old man sighed and bowed his head, shaking it sadly. He simply did not know what to do anymore for the boy. He looked up again as Fukushima practiced his ninjitsu on a dummy, attacking more viciously and violently than the old man had ever seen. He didn't like the lack of control or restraint the young man was showing. That boy could grow to be a deadly and dangerous force one day, he knew. Oh how well he knew…

"Fukushima," a voice said from behind. Fukushima blankly turned only to face Myamoto and Nakasumi along with their gang. Fukushima looked down, ready to take whatever they gave him. "We… we are sorry… about your mother. Fukushima looked up in surprise, tears filling his eyes. "I… I too lost my parents very young. It is… difficult."

"You will endure, young one. You are stronger than you know," Nakasumi added, bowing.

"It is not a weakness to cry," the female who once had taunted him—he'd learned her name was Kyoko—stated as she patted his head. Fukushima sniffed and looked down. The group rose and walked away, leaving him alone.

KP

He was having a nightmare about his mother. She was screaming for help and dark and shadowy hands were taking her away from him as she reached out to Fukushima, shrieking her child's name. "Mama! Mama, do not leave me!" the child screeched desperately, unaware that he was shrieking those words in his sleep.

"Fukushima, Fukushima!" an urgent voice insisted, and he felt someone shaking him. He shot awake with a gasp, not caring who was there. He just wanted comfort. He didn't _want_ to self-sooth. Yamanouchi always let the little ones self-sooth because the older students couldn't be bothered. He hugged the person who had awakened him tightly, sobbing. "Fukushima, it is all right, it is all right," the other student, whoever it was, said, hugging him tightly back, protectively. Fukushima recognized his voice now.

"Hirotaka!" Fukushima exclaimed, sobbing. "She is dead, she is _dead_!"

"I know," Hirotaka quietly said. He could practically feel his own heart breaking with pity for the younger ninja.

KP

Fukushima lay writing a letter, sniffing and wiping tears from his eyes. It was the twelfth letter he'd written since the night his mother had died. It went:

_Wind Stranger, I am scared. Where are you? Why haven't you come yet? I need you, Lord Fiske, I need you papa. Mama is dead and I'm all alone. You promised her you would protect me, you __**promised**__! Papa, please… Do not leave me too._

The little boy folded the letter. He would drop it at the post office when Sensei brought them for a fieldtrip to the town. Of course, the child was only five. How was he to know that for a letter to be sent it needed a postal address? Fukushima wished Sensei would bring them to the village. Maybe his master had been wrong. Maybe mama was still alive and was just too busy to come for him. Fukushima knew, though, that he was only lying to himself. He sniffed and put the letter in a pocket, rising.

"Fukushima, we are ready to go to the town with Sensei," Yori timidly said, peeking in. She felt unsure of what to say when she was near Fukushima. What was she supposed to tell him to make him feel better? He had just lost his _mother_. She still had _her_ mother, _and_ her father. Fukushima was all alone, now, and Yori didn't know how to help him.

"I am coming, Yori," he answered, grabbing his little bag and following her out.

The two of them met up with the other young children, up to their third year in the school, in the courtyard. Sensei was among them with the lunch lady, counting heads. "Ah, there are Yori and Fukushima now. We are all here," Sensei declared, bowing. The little ones all bowed to him. Fukushima and Yori hurried to join Hirotaka, smiling at the older boy. Hirotaka smiled back.

Hirotaka had grown to be a very dear friend to Fukushima, over time. He always comforted him and made him forget about his mother by playing a variety of fun, albeit painful and unorthodox, games. Fukushima cringed, remembering the latest one he and his friend had come up with. It had something to do with jumping over nunchucks while at the same time ducking under bo staff's. He believed he _still_ had a concussion from that ill-fated game of double helicopter. A bo staff had collided with his head powerfully. Of course, he hadn't been the only one to suffer injury. Hirotaka was still limping; _plus_ the other boy's ankle was bandaged. He also carried a walking stick at his side. That injury had come from the blow Fukushima had given him with the nunchucks. Hirotaka had gotten distracted and hadn't timed his jump right. Sensei was… displeased, to say the least. They hadn't been training for _days_ now, too injured for Sensei to want to risk it.

KP

You would think it was Hirotaka, as the older one, who led them into all of these kinds of messes. Not so. Fukushima was equally as guilty. In fact, it was divided about half-and-half with them when it came to getting in trouble or doing something they weren't necessarily supposed to. "Hirotaka, Fukushima, I presume there will be no antics," Sensei warned, suspiciously glaring at the two boys. They cringed and exchanged looks.

"No Master Sensei," they answered together, bowing.

"Unless it is something we cannot resist," Fukushima added quietly, smirking. Hirotaka nudged him hard and grinned innocently at Sensei, who had turned sharply with eyebrow raised. Fukushima frowned at his friend, rubbing the sore spot, then turned to Sensei grinning as well.

Sensei harrumphed and shook his head. "What am I to do with you two?" he asked. Yori giggled, eyes sparkling with mischief. She looked ready to say something to Hirotaka that would prompt an argument, the two siblings often did such things, but she decided against it and walked ahead of them, humming. Hirotaka stuck out his tongue after her.

"I know what things you do, Hirotaka," Yori called back in warning. Hirotaka started and crossed his arms, smirking affectionately. At the same time, though, he was annoyed. Fukushima snickered at his friend, which earned him a cold glare. Fukushima's mirth fell and he quickly put his hands up in a pacifying gesture, grinning innocently.

KP

The children walked through town behind their master, utilizing the buddy system. It was quite a strange, yet adorable, sight, apparently, as many of the townsfolk were looking at them and gushing or chuckling. They were passing by the post office. Hirotaka and Fukushima exchanged looks, nodded, then quickly slipped away undetected by any but Yori, who simply smirked and kept quiet. Quickly Fukushima handed the woman the letter he'd written to the British Lord. He wasn't smiling, though. He didn't smile anymore, at least not often. Lord Fiske was never coming. He'd forgotten all about him. He'd abandoned him. Fukushima looked sadly down.

Hirotaka blinked pityingly at his friend. He suddenly reached into Fukushima's pack and pulled out the music box present the man Fukushima called Wind Stranger had given the younger ninja once. He wound it up and let it play, handing it to Fukushima. "This is a precious gift, beautiful, rare, and valuable. It is a gift a man would only ever gift to his lover or his child, the kind that will remain in mind and heart forever. He has not forgotten you, brother," Hirotaka stated comfortingly. He didn't like seeing his friend upset.

"What did you call me?" Fukushima asked, eyes widening.

Hirotaka looked confused then answered, "Brother."

"Brother…?" Fukushima repeated. "I have not been called brother before."

Hirotaka caught on then smiled, saying, "You are my best friend, Fukushima. You are like a brother to me. It is only fitting I call you as such."

"Domo, brother," Fukushima replied, beaming at his best, and as of yet—with exception to Yori—_only_, friend, touched.

Hirotaka nodded and said, "Quickly, Fukushima, before Master Sensei realizes we are gone." Fukushima nodded. Quickly the two boys raced from the post office and hurried to catch up to their schoolmates.


	12. The Alternate Universe: A Prophecy

_**Kim Possible Aftermath 12: PDVI**_

(A/N: Again, Coin of Light and Darkness's scenes are in *'s. The prophecy (in italics) is her creation in her words.)

The Alternate Dimension: A Prophecy

"This is how our bond came to form. Of course this is not to say we were not bitter rivals, often at odds, throughout our schooling," Hirotaka stated.

Fukushima smiled affectionately at the memory and added, "There were times we tried to kill each other, letting emotions rule us."

"To tell you in full how it grew so deep would take much longer," Hirotaka backed, smirking. "The incidents of our being enemies only became _extremely_ pronounced during our early teens. In time we outgrew it."

Hiro was silent, saying nothing. He harrumphed and turned, gazing out the tower window without a word. Fuku looked sadly down. Oh how he wished he had not isolated Hiro so long ago. If he had known it would lead to… to _this_… He would have _let_ the other win. How he wished, though, that he could read the other's thoughts. Hiro had always been a mystery, however; impossible to read or to understand. Apparently, it was the same with Hirotaka.

KP

"Cuddle monkey, where _are_ you?" Amy prime called cheerily out as she trotted through the castle searching for Monkey Fist. Sheena, in a nearby room, started and frowned dangerously, turning to the door. She rose and went out. Amy almost ran into her and started, her eyes wide. She relaxed, though, and said, "Oh, Shego, or are you Sheena? Oh well, hello."

"Don't hello me!" she shot. "I'm _sick_ of you chasing after my _boyfriend_! Stay away from him!"

"Who, Drakken?" Amy asked blankly.

"Monty!" Sheena shot.

"Humph, you're not Shego at all. You're Sheena," Amy said, pouting and turning her back on the woman, sticking her nose into the air. "You keep your Monty. I'm searching for my favoritest and cutest creation. Oh Monkey Fist!"

Sheena grabbed her roughly and spun her around. "Listen, Amy, back off!" she shot.

"Let her go, sister!" Shego suddenly exclaimed, leaping onto the scene with hands lit. "I'd _rather_ she have Monkey Fist than _me_ having him." Sheena looked shocked and surprised. Amy pulled away and stuck out her tongue, going defiantly and challengingly up to Sheena. "Ugh, the thought of being with _him_," Shego continued.

"Hey, he's the best _you'll_ ever get, he's honest and he's sweet, he'd never do anything to hurt me," Sheena coldly taunted. Shego shot a plasma blast at Sheena, who quickly dodged and lit her own hands up. Too bad for Sheena she wasn't the _same_.

"Oh no, no, no. He is the absolute _worst_ match for me. I'd go with Kim Possible's _sidekick_ before him!" Shego shot. "Drakken suits me just _fine_."

"Drew is old enough to be my dad! He practically _is_ my dad. That's just gross!" Sheena protested.

"If I'd had a dad _that_ young, I'd have been terrified about his ability to even _provide_ for me let alone ensure I didn't _die_! He would have hardly been a _kid_!" Shego argued. Amy looked from one to the other, cringed, and slowly began backing away. She wasn't about to be caught up in this argument. She had a monkey-man to find.

KP

"Archery, typical," Monkey Fist remarked, disdainfully looking at the bow Monty had handed to him. "I suppose if I must." He drew back the string and let the arrow go. It met the bulls-eye.

"Not bad," Monty complimented. He drew his own arrow and fired, splitting Monkey Fist's in two. Monkey Fist blinked blankly and dangerously glowered at his counterpart. "Care for another go?" Monty asked, smirking proudly.

Monkey Fist harrumphed and took aim again. It hit the bulls-eye, but not in the dead center. "_What_?!" he demanded.

"Ooh, poor show, old bean," Monty said. He took aim and split the arrow he'd shot on his last turn. *Then he decided to show off a bit. Monty did a cartwheel and stood on his head.

"What are you…?" Monkey Fist began. He jaw dropped in shock and disbelief as Monty once again struck the bulls-eye while standing on his head. Monty transferred his bow and arrow to his feet and landed another bulls-eye. The doppelganger flipped back up, landing on his feet, and took aim. The arrow flew from the bow, bouncing off of several targets, piercing through an apple, and landing on a bulls-eye that was a bit farther away. Monkey Fist's eyes were popping in amazement. "But-but that shouldn't even be _possible_!" Monkey Fist exclaimed. Apparently this dimension almost defied physical laws. Peachy.

"My _word_, Victoria, your son is an archery _genius_," said Senior, the three having watched the whole thing.

"My Monty was taught archery by his father, my late husband, Julian when he was just four years old. Once Monty had grasped the basics, he practiced every day. Why he soon outmatched his father and his friends. He was wonderful when out on hunts with Julian. His first hunt was when he was nine. He would always get his target the first time around. Oh, Julian was so proud of him, always bragging that Monty was the best archer in England. In fact, my boy won the England Archery Tournament when he was only eight years old, and he _still_ holds the title. His Golden Arrow is mounted on the wall in the lounge," bragged Victoria.

"You seem to have a _very_ good relationship with your _son_, Victoria," said Senor.

"We are very close," she agreed.

Maim could not help but look at her counterpart jealously. "Humph," she said. Of course _she_ wouldn't be lucky enough to share such a bond with her child.*

KP

"Although you couldn't ever _hope_ to compare to me in archery, would you care to try again?" asked Monty with a grin.

"Oh shut it," Monkey Fist growled. "You couldn't _hope_ to compare to me in the use of a _spear_." Monkey Fist snatched up a spear and tossed it to his counter. "Try to hit that stump way, way over there, right in the center."

Monty blinked and looked at the spear. He hesitated but then prepared to throw. He thrust it with all his strength and the weapon went flying through the air. It pierced the stump, but only the rim. "Unfair! That is an impossible target. Why it's almost too far away to even _throw_ that distance," Monty protested.

"Indeed? Guess again. You see, just as I was unable to do what _you_ did with _archery_, _you_ cannot hope to do what _I_ do with a _spear_. Watch this," Monkey Fist replied, tossing a spear up, catching it, and then letting it fly. It whistled through the air and pierced the distant, and tiny, stump dead center. "As I said, you cannot _hope_ to compare." As if to reinforce his point, Monkey Fist picked up another spear and hurled it across the field. It pierced a paper Nanny Maim was holding, just missing her head and literally skimming the rim of Senior Sr.'s teacup.

Nanny Maim, Senior, and Victoria looked at the weapon in shock. Maim frowned and turned, calling, "Montgomery, what have I _told_ you about using live human targets?!"

Monkey Fist cringed then replied, "Sorry mother!" Monty snickered. Monkey Fist shot him a murderous look. "You want to go? Let's go."

"My _word_, Maim, the boy is _stellar _with the_ spear_," Victoria said, awed.

"Be warned, Maim and Victoria, the two are fighting," Senior said, shaking his head as he watched the two Monkey Fist's roll across the ground ripping into each other.

"Not again," Victoria complained, rolling her eyes. "Heavens this must be the fourth _time_."

KP

Jack was keeping a very watchful eye on the two Drakken's and the two Dr. Director's. Jackson couldn't be bothered, but Jack, on the other hand, actually had something to _lose_. He scowled as he watched Elizabeth—at least he certainly _hoped_ it was Elizabeth, with the way she was giggling at something Drakken prime had said—lean over an obviously annoyed and slightly frightened Drakken's shoulder. Obviously she was mistaking Drakken for Drew. He looked around and spotted the alternate Drew following an obviously highly annoyed Betty around like a puppy. Of course Betty was too polite to tell him off. _He_ wasn't, though.

Jack walked quickly towards Drew and Betty. He reached them, Betty looking relieved, and said, "Hi Honey." He put his arm around her and shot a dangerous look at Drew, growling, "Wrong Dr. Director, Lipsky. You have three seconds to hightail it out of here before I do something you'll regret."

"Oops, um, that is, you see, I'm gone," Drew stammered, quickly racing away and heading towards Elizabeth and Drakken.

"I can't believe Elizabeth has a crush on him," Betty said, shaking her head. "I mean, I suppose I can see it, under extreme circumstances, but _still_."

"As long as both Drew and Drakken keep in mind that you belong to _me_," Jack jealously said.

Betty smirked. "So possessive, Jack," she murmured.

"You know I have an aptitude for that kind of behavior," he replied, winking at her. He saluted and walked away, Betty chuckling affectionately. "Next time he gets close to you I shoot!" Jack warned a little more seriously. She stopped chuckling, looking uncertain. Hmm, she would have to be slightly more aggressive if she wanted both Drakken and Drew to make it through this visit alive.

KP

Fuku was sitting in Monty's dojo meditating. He heard a noise and looked up in case it was Hiro. Instead Sheena entered looking infuriated and slightly scorched. "Mother, what happened?" Fuku questioned immediately, standing and looking concerned. Wait, she didn't like it when he called her mother. At least not yet. To his surprise, though, she smiled at him in amusement and affection, folding her arms and shaking her head.

"I'll let that one go," she answered. She grimaced and explained, "A little battle with Shego."

"How did you anger her?" Fuku wondered.

"I told Amy prime to back-off, thinking she was DNAmy alternate," Sheena answered, going to a drawer full of salves Monty kept down here.

"Alternate DNAmy is busy trying to determine how to correct the dimensions," Fuku said.

"Whatever. As long as she stays away from your dad. How are you holding up, kiddo? You know, with the whole Hiro thing?" she asked, starting to apply a balm to her burns.

Fuku looked down, saying nothing. After a long time he replied, "I am faring."

"Look, what are your real thoughts on the guy?" Sheena questioned, leaning against a wall.

Fuku frowned and looked away. After a moment he replied, "I wish I had lost to him so long ago. It is because of me he is following this path."

"Look at it this way. It would have happened to one of his descendants if not him," Sheena offered.

"That is little comfort, but thank you for trying," Fuku replied. Agitatedly he stormed passed her and left the dojo. Sheena watched him with worry. She didn't like it that Hiro was here. She didn't want Fuku to die. It would destroy Monty and it would hurt _her_; for with each day that passed, she was coming to see Fuku more and more as a son.

KP

Amelia looked from Hirotaka to Hiro and back. After a moment she turned to Hiro and said, "My name is Amelia."

"I care little for introductions," he answered.

"I figured you would like to know," she replied.

Hiro was quiet. Finally he replied, "Kon'nichiwa, Amelia. Of what relationship are you to Hirotaka?"

"Friends," she answered, bowing her head. She knew that wasn't entirely true. At least not to her. Hirotaka she wasn't sure of. "I wish… I wish you would open your heart and mind and see what you're doing, see the path you're following."

"The path I choose is the correct one," he answered. "It is my destiny."

"You sound like Hirotaka!" she suddenly and sharply shot, startling both of the Hirotaka's who looked at her in disbelief.

The Hirotaka's exchanged looks and turned back to her. "Amelia, what do you mean?" Hirotaka questioned.`

"My destiny, my fate, always my destiny and my fate! Why won't either of you _fight_ your fates? Why won't either of you battle your _destiny's_?" she demanded.

"If I fight my fate, Hana and Yori will _suffer_!" Hirotaka angrily shot back. "I will _die_ before I let my sisters pay the price for my errors!"

"My destiny is laid out! It is all I have ever known, all I have ever heard. The curse, the curse, the curse, always the curse! This curse ends with _me_! I am _tired_ of this fear upon my family! I am tired of the questions of who will be the descendant who pays the ultimate price," Hiro yelled. "If I do not, who _will_? A future _son_? A _grandchild_? I alone am of my family's line. Why should a future descendant need to suffer the loss of maybe a brother, or perhaps a child or a son?"

Amelia, tears in her eyes answered, "You are not worthless. _Neither_ of you. If you won't fight your fates… Huh, go figure… I can't even call you _cowards_. There _is_ no single word to describe it." Angrily she turned and left, leaving the two Hirotaka's gaping after her in shock.

KP

Fuku was walking down the hall. "Yo, are you Fuku or Fukushima?!" a voice called. He turned and spotted Monique approaching.

"I am Fuku," he answered, bowing to her. "Monique, I have not spoken much to you."

"Yeah, I'm trying not to get too, well, confused, here," she replied, shrugging.

"There is no avoiding it, sadly," Fuku said, smirking.

"So… where are you heading?" she asked.

"I am unsure," he answered.

"You have any idea where the _real_ Fukushima is?" Monique wondered.

"I am clueless," Fuku answered.

Monique smirked. "Might as well follow you in case you find him," she said.

"What is your relationship with Fukushima, exactly?" he wondered.

She stiffened, eyes widening. "Who me, us, I, um, we… what was the question?" she stammered. Fuku blinked blankly. Monique cringed and sighed deeply, answering, "It's… complicated. Love-hate relationship… and I do mean _relationship_." Fuku's eyes widened. Fukushima must be _courting_ this girl! Well, he could definitely see _why_.

"He has good taste," Fuku remarked, winking at her. She blushed and looked down, regretting opening her mouth.

"Whatever. Let's just go," she replied. Fuku bowed.

KP

Kim, Ron, and Ronald were in Monty's library, searching various books and scrolls. "There has to be a clue _somewhere_," Kim said, opening yet another book.

"Maybe in a secret scroll we haven't found yet?" Ronald offered.

"Worth a shot. Search for a nook somewhere," Kim directed.

"Like this?" Ron asked, pushing a loose section of the bookcase. It opened up and the three gasped on seeing a variety of different scrolls laid out in front of them.

"That could work, yeah," Kim said, smirking affectionately at her boyfriend.

"I'll watch the door and make sure no one comes in," Ronald stated.

"Right," Kim and Ron said together, reaching into the scrolls and bringing out whichever random one they could find.

"Aw man, this is gonna take _forever_," Ron complained.

"We've _got_ to," Kim said. "Something isn't right with Kimberly, and something tells me it's _big_."

"Here, here!" Rufus chattered, dragging out an old and blackened scroll.

"All right _Rufus_," Ron praised, grinning. He took it and opened it up. He and Kim looked at it. Ronald, curious, came to join them.

KP

Kim's eyes widened. "I _knew_ it was bad," she said in fear, looking through it. "Listen to this. It reads:

_Man who became both monkey and man,  
__Woman blessed by green astral powers.  
__Chosen One of the Monkey God,  
__The complete mark has been branded.  
__She is power personified, the Green Beauty,  
__Fire held in her hands._

Ron cut her off, saying, "That must mean Monty and _Sheena_!" He blinked, frowned, then said, "Nope, I just can't get behind Monkey Fist and Shego being _together_."

"_Tell_ me about it," Kim agreed. "How does that even _happen_?"

"There's more," Ronald said, pointing back at the prophecy. "It goes:

_Moon, water, man, monkey, kindness,  
__Sun, fire, woman, panther, love,  
__Together they will be._

"Sheena a _panther_? Huh, is fits her like a glove," Ronald remarked. He looked back at the scroll and continued, reading:

"_When the sky glows an angry red,  
__The red demoness, the insane one of time, and the cursed dark one,  
__Shall take the world and make it shake.  
__Death and destruction await._

Oh no… The red demoness must be Kimberly!" Ronald exclaimed, terror and concern in his eyes.

Ron looked the scroll over and said, "The rest of it says:

_Against all odds shall the lovers prevail.  
__Love is a great power that comes in many forms,  
__Use it or you shall fail.  
__Destiny cries save the world,  
__King and Queen when blessed by Gods,  
__Man and world shall prosper under thy rule forever more._"

"Queen Shego, err, Sheena? King Monty? Of the world? Yeah, I don't _think_ so," Kim said.

"KP, in this dimension they must be _good_," Ron said.

"Oh joy. Won't Shego and Monkey Fist be glad to hear _that_," Kim sarcastically said rolling her eyes. She wasn't a huge fan of this dimension. Mainly because she was evil here, but still… There were just too many things that didn't mesh in her mind. "So who does the prophecy mean by the cursed dark one?"

They all thought a moment then gasped, exclaiming, "Hiro!"

"I _knew_ you had a thing for him!" Ron accused.

"Ron, Kimberly isn't _me_!" Kim shot. "But Hiro _is_ cute. This dimension hasn't dulled his _looks_ in any way."

"Who is the insane one of time?" asked Ronald, scratching his head.

"I have no idea. Anyway, we have to show this to someone!" said Kim. Quickly the three rolled up the scroll and ran from the library.


	13. The Alternate Universe: Confrontations

_**Kim Possible Aftermath 12: PDVI**_

(A/N: Scenes enclosed in *'s are Coin of Light and Darkness's, as is the song Sheena sings. Personally I don't put songs directly in stories as part of the plot, preferring to, if I insert them at all, putting them in before the chapter starts; but since technically it's her scene, I'll do so this once.)

The Alternate Dimension: Confrontations

Monkey Fist slunk through the garden, mind in a frazzle. This was _insanity_. He needed to get _out_ of here if he were to have any hopes of keeping what was left of his mind intact. He couldn't find anyone of his original group, _anyone_. He was desperate. Where _were_ they all? Honestly, he was supposed to have a higher chance of running into one of his _own_ than one of _theirs_. He was aware desperation was taking over as he ran through a hedge maze, increasingly more panicked. Where _was_ everyone? _Anyone_?

He rounded a corner and suddenly spotted Yori. He gasped in relief. "It's you!" he exclaimed, racing ahead and taking the startled young woman's arms.

"My Lord?" she questioned, shocked at the look in his eyes.

"Quickly, tell me now. Are you or are you not the Yori I almost slept with?" he demanded urgently.

She gasped and went pale, looking shocked. "What?!" a voice screamed from behind.

Monkey Fist stiffened. "Oh rot," he said, realizing immediately that he'd grabbed the wrong Yori. He whirled, terror in his eyes, and exclaimed, "_Sheena_!" Her hands were lit up and she looked ready to murder. He couldn't blame her. The alternate Shego had been under a lot of stress since _they_ had entered this dimension. It wasn't beyond the realm of reason that she would leap to conclusions.

"What do you mean almost _slept_ with?!" Sheena demanded.

"My Lady, it is not me he speaks of!" Yorishi fearfully exclaimed, looking at Shego worriedly. The woman was ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"Whatever is going _on_ here?" a voice questioned. From around another hedge walked Monty along with Shego.

"Which one of you is Monty?" Sheena demanded.

"The one who didn't claim to have almost slept with Yorishi, of course!" Monkey Fist quickly retorted.

"I _beg_ your _pardon_?!" Monty exclaimed in shock, looking quickly to Yorishi.

"Oh boy, more explaining," Shego complained, rolling her eyes. "Put down the fire, Sheena."

KP

Having managed to gather the rest of the group, Monkey Fist and Yori were on the spot big-time. "You neglected to share the little detail of your affair," Monty said to Monkey Fist and Yori accusingly. "You didn't think that perhaps that would be a detail that would have been worth _noting_?"

"Nothing happened!" Monkey Fist insisted. "It was hardly anything at all. Granted I never thought my addressing Yorishi through, but honestly, what did you _expect_?"

"It was during a mission, when we were both struck by the Cupid Ray," Yori explained, seeing Sheena's murderous gaze on her. Somehow she knew DNAmy and Amy were secondary, at this point. "It was not our own actions that drove it."

"That is a good thing _too_, or Monkey Fist would not be alive now," Hirotaka added, frowning warningly at his sister, almost daring her to defy him. Hiro smirked approvingly.

"I would not have _betrayed_ you, mistress," Yorishi said to Sheena. "For me and Lord Fiske to be together? He is my master, you are his lover, and I will serve both of you faithfully and with great honor to the day you die."

"_Impossible_?!" Monkey Fist shot. "Wait, that came out wrong," he realized right after. He certainly didn't want to _defend_ himself against that accusation. After all, she was right. Just then the scent of Lotus washed over him and he twitched. Frowning, he shot a look at Yori. She blinked and blushed, quickly looking away while combing her hair with her fingers. "Look, let's just drop the whole sordid scenario," Monkey Fist insisted, forcing himself to look away from her. "It is _not_ something I am proud of." Yori nodded eagerly in agreement. Hiro, Ronald, Kimberly, and Fuku all looked flabbergasted.

"Your sordid scenario almost _cost_ me _everything_!" Monty shot, tightening his grip on Sheena's shoulder. She moved slightly closer to him. They didn't have to guess to know what he meant.

"Good! You'd both be better _off_!" Shego shot.

"Shego, ixnay on the isolating," Drakken urgently warned, seeing the shocked looks that came upon Monty and Sheena's faces.

"Dr. D, me-and-_Monkey Fist_!" Shego shot, gesturing at the two. Drakken looked and blinked. He really didn't have anything to say about that.

"I would never betray Drakken in such a _heinous_ way!" Monkey Fist shot, backing Shego's statement.

"It was Drew who _got_ us together!" Monty yelled.

"In a fit of _madness_!" Monkey Fist screamed.

"Hey, back off, Monkey Boy!" Drew shot, standing quickly. "I'll have you know they've both been muchhappier _together_ than they were _alone_. They've been different people since I paired them!"

"Take a hike, poser," Drakken ordered, leaping to his feet as well.

"Aye, ye' will no' be callin' down the lad," Killigan agreed, rising to Monkey Fist's defense.

"_Watch_ us!" Duff shot, standing quickly. Hiro and Fuku exchanged looks and rolled their eyes.

"Oh this is going to get ugly," Betty grumbled, tapping her fingers impatiently.

KP

"Love is not a weakness!" Monty yelled.

"Of _course_ it is!" Monkey Fist shouted. "_Look_ at you! I do not believe I've ever heard more corny and sappy sayings come from out of the mouths of _anyone_! _Kitten_?" he asked.

"Are you still on about the pet name bit?!" Monty demanded.

"Yes!" Monkey Fist replied. "You sold your soul to the _Yono_ for power. Not love, _power_."

"I was under a spell!" Monty shot.

"Under a… _What_?!" Monkey Fist demanded.

"I said I was under a spell. Mind control. As soon as I'd arrived in Japan to sort out my nightmares, the darkness of the Yono took over my mind and I had no control over any of my actions until the Yono was defeated. I would never harm an _infant_!" Monty shot.

"Harm _Hana_? Harming that child was the _last_ thing on my mind! I had every intension of taking her in and raising her as my own!" Monkey Fist protested.

"Let me repeat this. Love-is-not-a-_weakness_!" Monty argued. "Love saved my life more than once! It's the reason I don't wear the mark of the Yono like _you_ do," he shot. Monkey Fist's eyes narrowed in anger.

"In a way he's telling the truth," alternate DNAmy agreed, backing Monty. "People are capable of extraordinary feats when they love someone. It doesn't even have to be _romantic_ love. There's nothing more dangerous or powerful than a creature protecting its offspring. If you want an early death, get between two beasts fighting over a potential mate."

"Both you, Shego, and Monkey Fist too, need to open up and let love in. It wouldn't kill you to have someone to hold. I mean seriously, Monty and I were once just _like_ you two. Mean, truly evil, angry, and power hungry. We let love in and we're both better _for_ it _and_ happier," Sheena stated.

"_Happier_?!" Shego demanded. Scornfully she laughed. "Yeah right. _That's_ a good one."

"Let _love_ in? For each _other_?!" Monkey Fist screamed. "Are you _insane_, woman!? Get this through your head! I-do-not-_love_ you! Either you _or_ the true Shego! I never _will_! I do not need _love_! Not yours and not the love of any other woman, for that matter!"

*"Don't you shout at her!" yelled Monty protectively. Sheena's brothers lit up their glows protectively as well. Hero may not have agreed with his sister's choice, but he was her brother. Things may not have been the best between them, but he wanted to support her. She _was_ one of the alternates going through some of the toughest times.*

"You son of a bi…" Shego began, more offended by the insults Monkey Fist was spewing than the lecture Sheena had given them. Drakken quickly covered her mouth, cringing.

"Monkey Fist, enough," Yori quickly said, placing a hand on his shoulder firmly and looking into his eyes pleadingly. "Please, you must stop this madness. Saru O, Monkey King, I _beg_ you to stop and return to me."

KP

Monkey Fist, who had been almost ready to snap her wrist for laying a hand on him, paused and blinked at her. What had just come _over_ him? He tensed and visibly shivered, eyes widening in realization. He knew… For a moment, just a moment, he'd lost his sanity. He swallowed, suddenly looking tired and afraid, then sat back, accepting Yori's correction. Too late to stop the damage, though.

"That's it!" Sheena yelled. "I'm _out_ of here!" Furiously she turned and stormed away, obviously very upset.

"Sheena!" her brothers called, but she didn't turn and they didn't go after her.

"See what you did?!" Monty demanded.

"Why should we _care_?" Monkey Fist demanded, but his tone lacked the punch it had had only a moment before.

KP

*Sheena ran right into the ballroom. She took a few deep breaths, hands on her head. After a moment she looked up at the roof. A song from her childhood came to mind; maybe if she sang it, it would help her calm down. She began to softly sing, dancing around the room ballet style.

_If you could hear me now,_

_If I could only get through,_

_I'd open my heart, whisper my dreams_

_Share all my secrets with you._

_If you could see me now,_

_Waiting for someone to hold,_

_Someone so brave, who's never afraid,_

_Someone who's stronger than knights of old._

Monty, who had gone after Sheena, spotted her dancing and singing. He smirked affectionately and crossed silently over to her. Her eyes were closed, so this would be perfect. As she spun he suddenly took her hands and started to dance with her. She opened her eyes in surprise and saw him. She grinned at her lover and continued to sing:

_I'd save this dance for you,_

_And hope it lasts forever,_

_So let one star shine through,_

_And make my wish come true._

_If you could hear this song,_

_This dance would last forever,_

_And carry us along,_

_To a place where we belong._*

KP

The two groups had entered and now watched, Shego looking appalled that her alternate would do something so sappy and out of _character_. She didn't _sing_. Well, not that she couldn't, Drakken had complimented her voice on more than one occasion. She just didn't _sing_. Or dance, for that matter. Again, not that she couldn't. She was actually _good_ at dancing. She just… chose not to unless she was out clubbing. She most _certainly_ would never, _ever_, be caught dead doing _ballet_.

*Merrick looked at his little sister happily then turned to Shego. "This isn't out of character for Sheena, you know. She was like this when she was just a kid. Before the comet, before Team Go, she'd always do this when she was upset or mad. Usually Hero's fault," he said.

"Shut up," hissed Hero.

"Well it's _true_! Who was the one who almost caused her death at the age of four because he didn't believe that she was sick? You! Who was the one who hurt her with his super strength after she accidentally let the Mathter get away? You! _I've_ always been her _favorite_. I'm her BBBFF and the twins are her LBBFF's," said Merrick quietly but angrily.

"She'd never been sick before. How was I supposed to know she wasn't faking it? I just wanted to _play_ with her. I was angry and stressed and I lost control for moment, I didn't mean to hurt her," Hero shot, looking angry. Everyone listened in shock.

"BBBFF and LBBFF?" asked Hego, quietly, lost. That was secondary to him, though. He didn't like what he'd heard about his counterpart and Sheena's relationship.

"Big Brother Best Friend Forever and Little Brothers Best Friends Forever," said Merrick. Mego blinked blankly. He was surprised that his counterpart and Sheena had a strong relationship. The twins weren't a surprise at all, but still. And really, who had come up with BBBFF and LBBFF? Seriously?

"Close relationship? Are you _kidding_? I can't get along with her for more than five _seconds_," Mego argued.

"_What_?!" Merrick exclaimed.

"Mego's got _that_ right," Shego agreed, frowning. She turned back to watch Sheena and Monty in disgust. She was unable to believe or accept what she was seeing. This was Sheena _before_ the comet? Did love really _do_ that to a person? Did it really bring back one's old self? The self that they were forced to abandon when something life changing happened? Nah, didn't happen. As if.*

KP

Yori watched the couple solemnly, eyes tired and saddened. Perhaps even hurt. She closed her eyes tightly, unable to look on any longer, and turned, swiftly walking out. Hirotaka and Hana looked concernedly after their sister. Monkey Fist watched after Yori as well, his expression stony. He turned back to Sheena and Monty, still dancing. "Sickening," Monkey Fist spat. He harrumphed and turned, marching out after the ninja girl. _She_ had the right idea.

Drew suddenly took Elizabeth's hand and brought her out onto the dance floor, rather boldly he might add. They began to dance as well. Jack's mouth dropped in outrage, eyes beginning to sparkle and glitter murderously. Betty blinked blankly. If she didn't get him out of here there would be a murder very soon. She took her husband's hand firmly, gave him a stern look, and said, "That isn't me, Jack. I am your _wife_. I _won't_ turn my back on you." With that she pulled him out of the ballroom almost so quickly he hardly had time to process it.

"Go Uncle _Drew_," said William quietly with a grin.

"Oh gods," Will said in disgust, face-palming. Drakken as his uncle was just _wrong_.

Hirotaka caught a glimpse of something. Hiro was slipping out of the ballroom. Kimberly soon followed. The ninja's eyes narrowed. He would not allow those two to meet up. He handed Hana to Amelia, seeing as Victoria already held Hannah, the alternate Hana, and murmured, "I will be back soon." Amelia looked worried but nodded. Hirotaka slipped quickly out. The two Fuksuhima's watched uncertainly after him.

"Should we follow?" Fuku wondered.

"Hirotaka is capable of handling himself," Fukushima answered.

"Against both Kimberly and Hiro?" Fuku asked.

"They will not meet up under his watch," Fukushima assured. Still, he was very much afraid of what could happen.

KP

Betty led Jack out into the garden, holding his hand and saying nothing. He was unsure what to make of her silence. Whether it was a good or bad silence all depended. Soon, though, he began to relax, sighing deeply and pulling her closer to him, protective. He was _not_ going to lose his _wife_, enemy or not, to _Drakken_. He wouldn't allow it to happen. She leaned against him and he began to realize that the silence was meant to calm and comfort him, to assure him that she was still there and that she didn't plan on going anywhere.

"You have a tendency to get insanely jealous," she murmured to him.

"Does it frighten you?" he asked.

"A little," she truthfully answered.

He smirked. "I know," he replied. She smiled softly. They were well down the lane that headed towards the town below Fiske Castle when Betty paused and turned, leaning against her husband and kissing him softly without warning. He, startled at first, soon returned the embrace, drawing her near to him. They pulled apart and he nuzzled her softly. "Gods I love you," he whispered, his warm breath against her skin.

She smiled softly and sadly. "We could have made it, you know," she murmured against his chin. "We could have made it work."

"Fate had other plans," he replied gently.

"The Fates can _have_ their little plans, but tonight we aren't under their control. Tonight we're breaking free. They won't stop us. I won't _allow_ it," she whispered to him. He shivered. "Come with me into the forest and let's stop caring. Let's do whatever our bodies and hearts tell us to do."

He tilted her chin, kissing her deeply. "I'll follow you to the Underworld and back," he replied. She grinned devotedly and quickly the two disappeared into the woods by the lane.

KP

Yori stood by the waters of a lake, looking out over it with tears in her eyes. She closed them tightly as one trickled down her cheek. She despised this dimension. "You really should stop running off like this," a voice said from behind. Monkey Fist.

She drew in a shaky breath and opened her eyes. She didn't turn, though. "Am I not free to do what I wish, Yami?" she asked. Yami? Monkey Fist translated it quickly and his widened lit up in awe and realization. Yami, Darkness…

"Come now, Yori, no games. Why did you run?" he asked.

"Because I could not bear any more of it," she replied.

"Of what?" he asked.

She was silent. After a long moment she answered, "You _know_ what."

He was quiet a long moment. After a time he bowed his head. "You asked me, not long ago, if there was a part of me that did not want… our little affair to end," he said.

"Hai," she answered, unsure as to where this was going.

"I told you I would remember," he said. She looked down, feeling a burning in her eyes. "What I told you once, long ago, remains true. We are one, you and I, bound by honor and by power. We are opposites of one another, two halves of a whole. You are light while I am darkness. You love all that is good and right in this world while I find solace in villainy's embrace. We are Yin and Yang, honor and power. We are a blessing and a curse; we are an angel and a demon… And nothing will ever change that," he said. Turning his back on her he added, because he just knew _she_ would say nothing, "You alone are the solace of my mind. You alone are the relief from my tumultuous thoughts. You alone are more than I can ever _comprehend_… I will _not_ forget it… And I suppose that, while I am still in a soul-searching mood, I shall say quite plainly… Do not leave me as _well_." Yori looked slowly up, eyes filled with awe and surprise. Do not _leave_ me…? She gasped and turned quickly, but he was gone. She swallowed and bowed her head, letting her tears slip silently down her cheeks.

KP

Hirotaka followed Hiro from a safe distance, watching closely in order to ensure he didn't find Kimberly. From his perch, high above his counterpart, he looked around and spotted Kimberly searching for Hiro. Hirotaka frowned. He didn't think so. He leapt nimbly down, landing so that Kimberly spotted him. Immediately she started following. Hirotaka led her far from Hiro before losing Kim's doppelganger and doubling back for his own counter, who had by now entered the castle again.

Hiro had given up searching for Kimberly. He wasn't all that interested in finding her, honestly. She intrigued him, yes. Her skills, her strength, her beauty, and the fact that, though once she'd emitted a good aura, it was now as his; darkly letting the goodness slowly seep away. However, he still had his own dealings to take care of. All at once, however, a figure leapt down in front of him. Hiro quickly drew his kunai and struck. The other blocked the attack. Hiro paused, seeing who it was. Hirotaka. The two glared at each other a long moment, neither wavering nor showing fear. Finally, in unison, they returned their weapons.

"What do you want?" Hiro asked.

"I want you to prove yourself one of intelligence and foresight. I want you to become better than any of your family ever was. I refuse to let you dishonor my own family's names," Hirotaka answered.

Hiro darkly chuckled, smirking in amusement. "You try to prevent something that cannot be stopped," he answered.

"You wish Fuku's death," Hirotaka said.

"I wish for his head on a platter," Hiro growled lowly.

"He would die for you," Hirotaka growled lowly. "Can you not see that?"

"No man will die for another!" Hiro yelled.

"_I_ will die if it means saving your own life!" Hirotaka shouted.

"You would die saving yourself, then!" Hiro shot. "But not another human," he added in a calmer tone.

"I would endure the worst forms of torture and humiliation if I knew that it would spare even one his or her life," Hirotaka stated.

"Will you?" Hiro challenged. Hirotaka was silent. "I am not you," Hiro added.

"You are as much me as I am you," Hirotaka answered.

"Quit my sight," Hiro ordered, pushing by.

KP

Hirotaka quickly moved in front of his double again. "Fuku would die for you," he repeated.

"No! _Fukushima_ would die for _you_. Fuku would do me no such honor," Hiro answered.

"You live now because of _him_!" Hirotaka argued.

"Monty Fiske is weak. He is not your Monkey Fist. He would not have killed me either way," Hiro declared.

"It is not weakness to spare another's life. Did Fuku know that his father would not kill you?" Hirotaka challenged. Hiro was silent, saying nothing. "You walk into your curse like a lamb led to slaughter," Hirotaka said, once he was sure his counter wouldn't speak.

"You do the _same_!" Hiro yelled.

"I have no _choice_," Hirotaka defended, looking down.

"_I_ have no choice!" Hiro argued. Hirotaka looked at him. The two glared at each other for a long time in silence. Finally Hiro continued, "I have gone into the darkness willingly, since I was 10. I am a trained assassin. I have walked this path for my whole life and cannot and _will_ not let _anyone_ deter me."

Hirotaka looked at him coldly. "Should you choose to follow this path you are on, that will be so, and your death will be imminent," Hirotaka answered.

"If I reject it _another_ will fall. I-have-no-_choice_. I am the very last of my family, all the rest are dead," Hiro said.

"I know," Hirotaka answered quietly, bowing his head. He knew very _well_. It was much the same situation _he_ was in. He looked slowly up and added, "But you do not have to throw away everything."

"Hypocrite! Have you not done the _same_? You have pushed aside your best friend, you have told him not to mourn, not to prevent your dying, not even to _help_ you. You have done everything but told him to get out of your _life_… And Amelia… I _know_ you love her, for I am you, your dark half. I know you, and I myself feel my soul drawn to her… You will do nothing, though, for you know your life will not be long, so you hide your heart from her sight. Do not presume to lecture me when you will take none of your own advice. Even now, Hirotaka, even _now_… even when I am trying to _understand_ and _think_ this fate through… I cannot… I cannot, for Kimberly's darkness draws me like a moth to a flame."

KP

Hirotaka suddenly struck Hiro across the face, angered at his words… angered that he heard in them truth as to his own situation. Hiro covered his cheek in shock at the same time Hirotaka cried out in pain, covering the same cheek. The two froze and slowly looked at each other, blinking. "No…" Hirotaka said.

"It could not be," Hiro said. He pinched his skin. Hirotaka hissed in pain, covering the area. The two met each other's eyes.

"The dimensions are starting to merge," Hirotaka said in fear and shock. Hiro could only gape.


	14. The Alternate Universe: Complications

_**Kim Possible Aftermath 12: PDVI**_

(A/N: Sorry for the wait. Been dealing with stress, depression, and lack of motivation, so currently this is the last chapter I have finished, and I really should start working on the next, but again, I'm depressed and lacking motivation. School is dragging me down. I have moderate guest reviews on. I'll probably stop allowing any guest reviews at all to be posted, soon, just FYI. Until this is all worked out, flames, threats, and retaliations will not be accepted.)

The Alternate Universe: Inter-Dimensional Complications

"Father, did you know that Fukushima has given Monkey Fist the same nickname I once gave _you_?" Fuku asked Monty, as he, Monty, Fukushima, and Monkey Fist sat together, neither of the Monkey Fist's speaking to one another.

"Which one?" Monty asked.

"Wind Stranger," Fuku answered, trying to break some of the tension.

"And Fuku has the same mother as I," Fukushima stated to Monkey Fist.

Monkey Fist started and sharply looked at him. "_Setsuka_?" he asked in disbelief.

"Hai," both Fukushima's said together.

Monkey Fist was silent. Finally he turned to Monty and asked, "Does she still live?"

Monty stiffened and looked sadly down with a sigh. "No," he answered. "She was killed… in an avalanche."

"Really? Hmm. Mine was taken by a curse that had been placed on a scroll," Monkey Fist remarked.

"You let her read a cursed _scroll_?" Monty demanded.

"How was I to know the blasted thing was _cursed_?" Monkey Fist defended. The two Fukushima's exchanged looks and rose, quickly leaving. They weren't up to dealing with the dueling British Lords.

KP

All at once both Hirotaka's burst through the doors and ran towards them. "Fuku!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Fukushima!" Hirotaka called to the other.

"We can feel each other's pain!" the two Hirotaka's exclaimed together. Both Fukushima's paled and exchanged alarmed looks. Fuku quickly pinched his own arm.

"Ow!" Fukushima yelped. The two gasped. "We must alert the others!" Fukushima exclaimed. "Come, Hirotaka." Hirotaka nodded and quickly followed his friend, forgetting that they'd left the alternate Hiro and the alternate Fuku unsupervised near to each other.

KP

Hiro and Fuku looked blankly at one another. Terror and uncertainty suddenly sprang to Fuku's eyes. "Hiro," he breathed, backing away.

Hiro blinked and his eyes narrowed. He drew his kunai and dangerously began to approach. All at once, though, he stopped. He heard voices. The two Monkey Fist's were near. To attack now would be a death sentence. In fact, as long as Fuku was here surrounded by so many, he would have no opening at all. He scoffed in disgust and tucked his weapons away. "Another time, Fuku. Your death draws very near," he warned.

"Why must there be a time at _all_?" Fuku asked quietly, looking down.

Hiro glared icily at him. Finally he replied, "You believe I will say it is because you betrayed Yamanouchi. You believe I will say traitors must die, and that task is mine… Do you think me a fool? I know you are no longer branded a traitor. My actions… are not my own. They never _have_ been," he said.

"If I had not given my father the blade then I would have be a traitor, and I would have been deserving of death. Yorishi almost walked that path, but she has redeemed herself and follows her master. Just like your ancestor before you, Hiro, you turn from the true master. You are not a monster. Not yet. Why must you refuse to become your own man? If only you would fight back despite your curse," Fuku quietly said as Hiro began to walk passed him.

Hiro paused, alongside Fuku, and looked coldly at him. "Do not, Fuku. Do not _go_ there. I have heard enough of it from Hirotaka," Hiro stated. "It is my destiny."

"Why must you accept that fate without a _fight_?!" Fuku demanded again.

"You do not think I _didn't_ fight it? I _tried_. I tried so, _so_ hard… For years upon years I battled to break free, all the while always unable to tell that I was only falling deeper… Until the day you defeated me I fought… Then I knew it could not be stopped," Hiro angrily said as he stormed outside, Fukushima on his heels. "What could I do but let it take me? I have stopped trying. Though I fought not to give up, it was not enough…Until tonight… Again I am trying. I am trying even now, but it is too _late_, Fuku, it is too _late_!"

"It is _never_ too late!" Fuku argued.

"Do _not_ pretend you care for me!" Hiro yelled, whirling on him. "Do not _dare_! It is your obligation as a 'hero' to 'care' for those whose fates are dark."

"Why do you believe I care nothing _for_ you?!" Fuku demanded.

"Can you truthfully tell me otherwise?" Hiro challenged.

Fuku was silent, miserably looking at the ground. Finally he replied, "Part of me once wished to be able to."

"That ship has sailed," Hiro stated, shaking his head coldly.

KP

Hiro continued walking. Fuku followed. "Why do you despise me so?" Fuku demanded.

Hiro paused. After a long moment he answered, "You _know_ why… I will never forgive you for my humiliation, but… but no, I am not that immature. Know that I do not so much despise you as begrudge you your good fortune."

"Good fortune? In what _way_?" Fuku asked.

"You are loved, you have a family, and I am alone…" Hiro answered, shaking his head.

"Here I am _trying_ to show you love, but you will not take it," Fuku argued hopelessly.

"And never will," Hiro replied. "It will be easier for all that none of you try and save me from a fate that I am bound to."

"A fate that can be denied," Fuku said.

"How?" Hiro asked. "If you can answer me that, I will do what I must to make it so," Hiro answered.

"How is it that you are so dark and so wicked yet still show traits of understanding and… and _wisdom_?" Fuku asked.

"Leave me be. If you do not quit my sight, I will not be able to restrain myself from striking you dead," Hiro growled lowly.

Hiro began walking away again, Fuku looking helplessly after him, tears in his eyes. All at once he went after the older ninja and called, "Hiro, I did not ask for your hatred, Ninja Brother!"

KP

Hiro froze and spun, eyes blazing like fire. "What do you expect, then? My _love_? Do _not_ call me your Ninja Brother!"

"I do not ask for your love, though gods only know how I wish it. Nor do I ask for your hatred," Fuku answered, tone hollow and miserable. Hiro scoffed and turned his back to Fukushima. "I would ask for your tolerance, but I know you will not show it… Only _let_ me be so that I may live my life as I see fit. Not in constant fear of one I do not want to fear, nor forever running from the blade of he who could have been so, so _dear_ to me had the cruel fates and you only _allowed_ it, but free… Free to deal with you and with everything else however this dimension's path wishes to take it, though if it leads to your death… Oh gods, I do not _want _that. It is not a path I wish to follow. I would sooner _die_. I do not want you to perish, _despite_ your efforts to kill me. The true Fukushima was correct, regarding my father. How can a heart's intentions be pure if its goal is to kill a man…? But _I_… I will have no choice but to accept it."

Hiro said nothing, his arms loosely folded and his head bowed towards the ground, eyes tired and saddened. He forced a look of disgust to come upon his face. "You are weak and sentimental."

Fuku bowed his head and closed his eyes tightly, forcing back tears. Oh gods… how much more could he possibly _lose_? Why was it that life had chosen to be so unkind to not only his fellow ninja, but also to him and to Yorishi? All of them had lost their families before they were sixteen, and that had only been a start. Had he not suffered _enough_ grief and misery at the hands of destiny? He was _tired_ of destiny and fate. Destiny and fate had taken his mother from him, had taken everything… and now it would take his fellow ninja… He didn't know if he could endure another loss. Oh gods, please have mercy. Not another loss…

But fate had also not allowed Monty Fiske to forget him… The toys and money were proof enough of that. He had his father, Yorishi, Victoria, Drew, Duff, Takashi, and Sheena, his new mother. They were his new family. But fate had also stripped _everything_ from his fellow ninja… Hiro had no one but himself, and his family had been a strict one. No… he _hated_ destiny, he _hated_ fate. Why, why, _why_, couldn't mercy show her hand? Just this once. Just this last _time_…

Fuku turned and began to walk away from Hiro. The other would not be touched by his pleas. Hiro looked up once more and sniffed, tears for the first time in years pricking his eyes. He gritted his teeth in a grimace then turned quickly, watching Fuku walking away. "Ninja Brother!" he sharply called. Fuku froze, eyes widening in disbelief. He turned curiously and guardedly, ready to fight if Hiro attacked. No… instead the other called, "A kami wa anata o shukufuku shimashou. Anata no gawa de heiwa u~oku." Oh let the gods bless you. Peace walk at your side… Switching to English again, Hiro added, "Let peace walk at your side, for I cannot, though part of me… part of me wishes so badly that I _could_ have… If you care at all for me, then pray for my sake, Fuku."

Fuku's lips slowly parted in awe. He closed his mouth and swallowed painfully, answering as he bowed, "Hai, Ninja Brother." Hiro shook his head then turned and stormed away. Fukushima could only gaze after him helplessly. "Heiwa ga anata o mitsukeu. De mo, shibo-ji nominara." Peace find you. Even if only at death… Fuku looked sadly down. It all ended at death… But Fuku _prayed _and _begged_ for mercy to come to Hiro, for fate to show him this one leniency, this one exemption. He prayed that fate would lift this curse from his rival and enemy who could once upon a time have been his best _friend_… And if the gods would not show Fuku even that single mercy—and he knew that to be very likely, for he did not deserve it—and Hiro were to die… He prayed the death would at _least_ be painless. If it were not… He scowled darkly. It was best no one knew what he would do if that was the case, and none of his pleas were answered.

KP

Most of them were all still in the ballroom, talking and attempting to be cordial to one another. Kim, Ronald, and Ron were waiting for the opportune time to reveal the prophecy they'd found regarding Kimberly and Hiro. "We'll show it to our real group first," Kim said to Ronald.

"Deal," Ronald agreed.

Takashi ran across the ballroom and towards Monty and Sheena. "Papa!" he exclaimed, leaping into Monty's arms. Monty grinned, catching the boy and spinning him around, making him giggle.

"Takashi, there you are," Monty said. "Wherever have you _been_, child?" He asked, lifting him up, placing him on his shoulders.

"We've been getting worried Taka-Kun," Sheena agreed, smiling affectionately at the child.

"Hiding from the wickedest one," Takashi answered.

"The wickedest one?" Sheena asked.

"Jack…and Jackson, but Jackson's not as scary," Takashi fearfully replied, pointing at Jackson. As Jack wasn't there, he couldn't point to _him_.

"Jack _Hench_?" Mego asked as he stood with Hego and the Wegos, having overheard this declaration.

"The guy's a _business_ man," Hego said, equally as confused. "Sure he has some shady dealings, and _I_ definitely don't trust him, but _evil_?"

"Well, you always said…" Wego Two began.

"…that you thought he was evil," Wego One finished.

"Hyperbole, guys, hyperbole," Hego answered. Now he wasn't so sure, though.

KP

Killigan approached Amy prime. "Lassie," he greeted, nodding his head.

"Oh, howdy do, Duff," she replied, smiling brightly. "What's on your mind, cutie patootie?"

Killigan frowned at her, annoyed at the cutesy term, and rolled his eyes. He looked towards Takashi and asked, "Es et just me or does tha' boy look a lot like Monty and Sheena?"

"Of course he does, sugar booger, he's their son," Amy stated, unaffected.

"He's _wha_?!" Killigan demanded.

Amy frowned. "Their son. Didn't you know? I thought _everyone _knew," she replied.

"Lass, no' everyone es a geneticist like _ye'_!" Killigan exclaimed. "Ef Monkey Fist and Shego find out, they'll lose all _control_."

"Find out what?" Monkey Fist suspiciously asked, approaching them as he returned from where he'd been with Yori. Yori entered the ballroom almost right after and approached.

"Nothin'!" Killigan quickly exclaimed, but by now their whole true group, with exception to Betty, Jack, Hirotaka, and Fukushima, were gathered.

"Nothing my foot. Talk, golfing boy," Shego ordered.

"I thought you all knew that Takashi was Sheena and Monty's _son_," Amy declared.

"What?!" Shego and Monkey Fist screamed.

"Oh this just gets better and better," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Wait, the kid's about…what, eight years old, he _can't_ be their son," said Hego.

"Maybe he's from the future," said Ron.

"That would most certainly explain it, but why is he _here_?" asked Maim.

"Unless he did not have a choice or it was an accident that he is here," suggested Yori.

KP

Hirotaka and Fukushima were barreling towards the ballroom as fast as they could go. They nearly ran right into Kimberly. "Watch it!" she shot.

"I apologize, Kimberly, but we have grave news!" Hirotaka exclaimed as Fuku and Hiro arrived from a different direction.

"Like what?" she asked doubtfully.

"Follow us and you will see," Fukushima stated. Hiro and Fuku instantly caught on and stiffened. Immediately they joined their counterparts.

"Leave her. She is none of our concern," Hiro said, grabbing Hirotaka's arm and pulling him passed Kimberly. The two Fukushima's exchanged looks and followed. Kimberly sighed in annoyance and went after them curiously. Obviously _something_ was wrong. She might as well take a risk.

"We must inform mother," Fuku said.

"I thought our mother was dead!" Fukushima exclaimed in shock.

"I do not mean my birth mother. I mean Sheena," Fuku answered.

Fukushima slid to a halt and shot, "_What_?!" He almost attacked a shocked Fuku, but quickly Hirotaka leapt in and held him back while Hiro pulled Fuku away, looking startled and slightly alarmed at the anger in Fukushima's eyes.

"Fukushima, calm yourself!" Hirotaka insisted, holding his friend back. Fuku and Hiro could only gape. "We have more immediate concerns to address other than your hurt pride!"

"You call her _mother_?! She is not your mother!" Fukushima yelled at Fuku.

"I do not wish to fight with you, Fukushima," Fuku attempted to pacify. "It would not be a wise idea, remember?" To make a point he pinched his own arm again. Fukushima hissed in pain and froze. He had a point. They could deal with this later.

"Very well," Fukushima relented. Quickly they continued to run.

KP

"Sheena and Monty's relationship and the fact that Takashi is their son isn't our concern right now," Kim said.

"Right, we've found a clue as to what's happening to Kimberly!" Ron backed. "We need to show you all."

"Oh wonderful. More complications," Monkey Fist grumbled. Just then Hirotaka, Fukushima, Fuku, Hiro, and Kimberly burst into the ballroom.

"The dimensions are beginning to cross into each other!" Hiro exclaimed in alarm. Everyone froze and turned.

"Great, more surprises," Senior Jr. moaned.


	15. The Alternate Universe: The Tapestry

_**Kim Possible Aftermath 12: PDVI**_

(A/N: Sorry for the wait, again. Been away. Again, scenes in * are Coin of Light and Darkness's. The Tapestry is all hers as well, prophecy, images, and all.)

The Alternate Universe: The Tapestry

"Okay, slow down," Drakken said, stepping up to the plate. "Let's look at this rationally…" All at once he began panicking and demanded, "The dimensions are starting to cross into one another? What do you _mean_ the dimensions are crossing into one another?"

"So much for rationality," remarked Drew.

"We can feel the pain of our counterparts," Fuku answered.

"What?!" Will exclaimed. He pulled out a device and shocked himself. William yelped, jumping. Will gawked in horror. "Oh, this is bad."

"I _knew_ this thing would fall apart," alternate DNAmy lamented. True DNAmy agreed, nodding at her doppelganger.

"Well how do we _deal_ with it?" Amelia asked.

"We hope to the gods that you all get out of our dimension before we fuse _into_ each other," Drew grimly answered. Hiro and Hirotaka brushed just then and gasped on feeling a sucking. They looked down in horror and saw their arms combining! They screamed in terror and pulled away looking horrified. "Like that," Drew tensely finished.

"Everyone calm down. There is a way out of this," Monkey Fist said.

"You know, your accent is really sexy," Shego purred to him. He started, looking horrified.

"_Shego_?!" he exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"Wait, oh gods what did I just _say_? Ugh, no!" Shego said, holding her head and shaking it, chastising herself vehemently.

*Monty and Sheena cracked up laughing at this little exchange, "Oh gods, this reminds me of our first 'date'. When you were moodulated, you said that men with British accents were, I believe the terms you used were 'hot' and 'sexy,'" Monty said, laughing. Shego and Monkey Fist glowered murderously at them, red with anger and embarrassment.

"Especially British guys with monkey hands and feet," Sheena added, seeing an opportunity to rile up her true self.*

Kim and Ron exchanged looks and nodded. It was now or never. Ron turned back to the others, saying, "Ok, so we can feel the emotions of our counters as well."

Before he could continue, Kim cut in, saying, "Not all of us. I don't feel _anything_ like Alternate Kimberly does."

"And I feel _nothing_ for _Bonnie_. Ugh, just the _thought_," Will said, shuddering. William glared at him.

"Leave ma paloma alone! She cannot help it," Junior defended sharply. Will frowned at Junior but fell silent, crossing his arms sulkily.

"Okay, so some feel it physically some feel it emotionally. That isn't even the _end_ of it, though. KP, Ronald, and I found the prophecy with the curse Yorishi mentioned Hirotaka had on his family!" Ron exclaimed.

"It's not good," Kim backed, placing it down and unrolling the scroll. The group leaned in as Kim read from it.

KP

"Ooh, I like the sound of King. I'm starting to warm _up_ to this dimension," Monkey Fist said, smirking darkly in approval. Frowning, he added, "It could have done a better job in picking a queen, though."

"Queen Shego," Shego said, eyes glittering with all the things she could do. "If only for that _power_ I'd marry Monkey Boy." Drakken rolled his eyes at her.

"There goes power-hungry Shego, again," Mego complained, rolling his eyes.

"Can it," Shego warned dangerously.

*"Monty, Sheena? Are you guys ok?" asked Ronald, noticing the shocked and overwhelmed expressions of the two.

"Well, it's just…shocking. I mean look at this. We've just found out that we're going to rule the _world_ after saving it from _destruction_. Not to mention, we haven't exactly been _angels_. Look at what we've done, there must be some _mistake_," said Monty, somewhat uncomfortably.

"Do we even _deserve_ to rule it?" Sheena asked.

"_I_ can answer that," offered Will. "No."

The two glared at him but didn't retort. They turned back to the others. "I mean, what about _you_, dad? Ruling the world was _your_ dream. I don't want to _take_ that from you," Sheena said to Drew. Drew started and grinned widely. She'd addressed him as 'dad', and not just in fun! He almost cheered. After all, she was his daughter in every way but blood.*

"We don't want…? Of _course_ we want to! We're the evil sidekicks. We _live_ to taunt our boss and shatter his dreams," Shego snapped.

"Nrrgh, Shego!" Drakken yelled. He turned to Sheena, still shocked by her addressing his counter as dad, and yelled, "I am _not_ your father, I am your boss and currently your husband! At least until mother passes away. I will not be called 'dad' by anyone at any _time_! That's final! The world shall be mine. Dr. Drakken will rule!" He laughed evilly.

*"Well, actually, my world conquering ways have calmed down since the invasion," Drew hesitantly cut in, awkwardly grinning. Drakken blinked, shocked, and looked at him in horror and disbelief. "I mean, I have what I wanted, respect and admiration for my genius. It…it was actually the challenge of taking over the world that appealed to me. Now, though, things have changed. I'm not going to be selfish or resentful of your destiny, you both have my full support," Drew added, looking to Sheena and Monty.*

"Respect and… Since _when_?! I want power! I want to rule the Earth! I want revenge on all those who turned their backs on me. Admiration and respect I can live without. It'll come once I've taken over," Drakken said.

"Not gonna happen, Drakken," Kim stated.

"You'll see, you'll _all_ see! I will reign _supreme_!" Drakken argued.

*"Thanks dad," said Sheena, turning the conversation back to what Drew had said and stopping an argument before it broke out.

"Thank you, Drew," agreed Monty.* Drakken frowned, put out that they'd ceased to listen to his evil ranting.

"Finally… At least I can know what to expect," Hiro said quietly, sadly smiling at the prophecy. A sense of relief washed over him, and along with it a sense of such pain… Fuku bowed his head sadly then turned and began to pace in agitation. Hiro looked after him quietly, eyes tired and frustrated. Why did Fuku insist on making this more complicated and difficult than it _had_ to be? He had not asked for the other to care, yet here he was, caring. One who would actually care about his passing was precisely what he'd worked years to _avoid_. It appeared, though, that there was no escaping it. No thanks to his and Fuku's alternates. He shot them both a dangerous glare before turning and leaving.

KP

Jack and Betty entered just then, holding hands. They looked curiously after Hiro, who had just stormed passed them. "What's with the _kid_?" Jack asked, jerking a thumb back Hiro's way.

"Fate and Destiny," Hirotaka answered, gazing at the scroll, seeing yet not seeing the words on the parchment. He closed his eyes tightly, bowing his head low and holding back the tears burning his eyes. He was bound to both, he knew… Fukushima watched his friend then looked down at the ground helplessly. He despised fate and destiny. What right did it have to take away his best friend? Rival here, he supposed, but that made it no _different_! Almost as if sensing his friend's distress, Hirotaka said, "Do not fear, brother. I cannot promise you I will fight, but do not fear."

"I am _tired_ of such sayings departing your lips, Hirotaka. Do not _tell_ me not to fear!" Fukushima snapped sharply.

"It's all he can do short of telling you to get out of his life," Jackson realized, catching on. Fukushima shot a shocked and angered look at Hirotaka. Hirotaka cringed and bowed his head, not denying it.

"Mama, dada?" Hannah alternate whimpered, reaching up for Sheena and Monty from Ronald's arms.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed in shock.

"Dude, it's cool. They're great with her," Ronald assured. He handed Hannah to Sheena, who took the baby. Monty patted the infant's head. Hannah laughed and cooed, grabbing Monty's finger. He and Sheena both giggled softly at the child's antics.

"You _let_ them?!" Ron exclaimed, holding his adoptive sister close in horror. Hana giggled, reaching up for her adoptive brother's face. Good guys or not, Ron just couldn't wrap his head around it.

"Yeah, they'd never _do_ anything to her. I totally trust them with her _life_. They're really not bad when you get to know them," said Ronald.

"I like playing with Hannah. It's fun. I can teach her things," Takashi proudly said, he felt a connection to Hannah, though he didn't know why.

"Huh, Monty and Sheena have five children and they're not even _married_," Jack remarked, rolling his eyes. "Hannah, Takashi, Fuku, Yorishi, and Ronald."

"Never, ever, ever, _ever_, imply such a _revolting_ thing again," Monkey Fist growled.

"Ugh, I can't _stand_ kids," Shego backed.

"But what about when…" Drakken began.

"Dr. D, zip the lips!" she shot sharply. He grinned innocently and shrugged. They didn't notice until that moment that Fuku was no longer in the room.

"Where is Fuku?" Jackson asked curiously, noticing the absence first.

"He's playing with fire, _that's_ what," Jack answered. "Hirotaka and Fukushima talked too much. He's gone after Hiro alone." Monty gasped, paling.

KP

Fuku searched around for the other ninja. He thought about calling out but decided against it. It would be a bad idea. He entered Monty Fiske's library and looked around. All at once a figure leapt down behind him and held a kunai to his throat. Fuku froze, paling. There was only one person this could be. "Hiro…" he said, voice tight and fearful. He swallowed as the kunai was pressed closer against his neck. He would have sworn that he would die in that moment.

There was a long pause in which nothing happened. Soon, though, the kunai was drawn away from his throat. "You are a fool to follow me," the voice said. Hiro. He walked passed him, saying, "You know I would have killed you… I _should_ have killed you."

"What do you search for?" Fuku questioned.

"More… Another hint at my future," Hiro answered.

"There is not yet no hope," Fuku assured.

"Perhaps there _is_ still hope, but I doubt it. If you insist on being here, then help search," Hiro ordered, going to some old books and beginning to flip through them, reading. Fuku bowed his head then went to a wall of scrolls, searching those.

Hiro pulled open a closet and started. The Lotus Blade! His eyes widened. He glanced back at Fuku. Fuku wasn't watching. He turned back to the blade and pulled it out, curious. It was a gorgeous weapon. He held it in his hands and began practicing ninja blade tactics. Fuku, hearing a swishing of air, turned quickly and paled. "Hiro, do not touch the Lotus Blade! Only my father is supposed to touch it!" Fuku exclaimed, leaping at the other ninja and grabbing the weapon. Hiro started and scowled, refusing to release it go. The two battled over its possession in front of the fireplace. All at once it made a noise and began glowing. The two froze, startled. They gasped as the blade began to rise magically. "Hiro, what is _happening_?" Fuku asked as it lifted the two off the ground.

"I-I do not know. Wait, it is reacting to something in the room! Release it!" Hiro exclaimed. The two let go and dropped to the floor. They quickly looked back up. It neared the tapestry above the fireplace and paused. Their eyes widened as a beam of light lit up the wall hanging.

"Another _prophecy_!" the two ninjas exclaimed in shock and awe.

KP

*Hiro approached it and looked over the message written above the eerie picture. Out loud, he read, "Heiwa no 6 tokusei. Yasashi-sa,-ai, kibō, meiyo, chūsei, soshite shinrai-sei. Hāmonī no 6-shoku. Orenji, kiiro, murasaki, aka, midori, ao,. Gaidansu no 6-biki. Monkī, pansā, Urufu, rorikīto,-ba to kuma. Akaoni no josei, hijōshikina jikan no josei to norowareta dāku dansei gen'in no yama ni idō suruto umi ga yureru yō ni suru to, eraba reta 6-ri ga hassei suru mono to shimasu. Yasashi-sa to michi o kirihirai ai no pansā no monkī to, shōri ga akiraka ni sa renakereba naranai. Samazamana katachi de aihakurayami no owari no hōhōdenakereba naranai. Zen'i, jikan no pasu no hoshū, soshite nokori no 4tsu ni yotte atae kyōdo to pawā o aisuru midori no bakufū no sutoraiki. Korera wa, sekai no tatakai ni katsu mono to shimasu. Itami de sekai to hikari no niji ga okonawa reru mono to shi, sekai ga iyasa renakereba naranai. Sore wa karera no sokumen, subete no tame no chōjuinochi de 4 to atarashī monkīkingu to pansā joō hikiiru to shihai sa reru mono no tame ni kamigami ga sekai no mae ni saru to hyō o shukufuku suru to, sekai wa heiwa to chōwa o shitte iru mono to."

Fuku, translating into English, said, "The six traits of Peace. Kindness, Love, Hope, Honor, Loyalty, and Reliability. The six colours of Harmony. Orange, green, blue, purple, red, yellow. The six animals of guidance. Monkey, Panther, Wolf, Lorikeet, Horse, and Bear. When the red demon lady, the insane time lady and the cursed dark man cause mountains to move and the seas to shake, the six chosen shall arise. With the Monkey of Kindness and the Panther of Love leading the way, victory shall be revealed. Love in many forms shall be the way of the darkness's end. A strike of good intentions, the mending of time's path, and a green blast of loving power with strength given by the remaining four. These shall win the world's battle. With the world in pain the rainbow of light shall be made and the world shall be healed. When Gods bless the monkey and panther in front of the world, the world shall know peace and harmony for it shall be led and ruled by the new Monkey King and Panther Queen, with the four by their sides. Long lives for all."*

"Our true selves were not kidding when they said this was a sappy dimension," Hiro half-joked. Fuku and Hiro both exchanged smirks, chuckling. Moment of lightheartedness passing, they turned back to the tapestry, frowning once more and looking it over.

KP

*The tapestry was purple with golden Monkeys on an earth brown trim. Situated on the main picture were exact images of Monty, Sheena, Drew, Duff, Fuku, and Yori. Monty wore a white outfit with orange trim and a golden crown. In the center of the crown was an orange gemstone shaped like a star. Sheena wore a strapless green dress that flowed down to the ground. Accentuating it was a golden tiara with a green, heart shaped gemstone in it. Drew wore a blue suit with a gold choker. The blue gemstone in it was a flower with a wrench in the stem. Duff was decked out in yellow, wearing a golden choker with a yellow golf ball shaped gem in it. Fuku wore red armor and, like the other two men, wore a gold choker, his with a red gemstone shaped like a lightning bolt in it. Yorishi wore a purple kimono with a golden necklace, a purple gemstone in the shape of a fan imbedded in it.*

"Your cousin is beautiful," Hiro quietly murmured, still looking at the tapestry.

"She looks much like you, Hiro, and Hannah as well," Fuku remarked, seeing the resemblance between the three and understanding how, in the true timeline, they were siblings. Hiro bowed his head sadly then looked back up at the tapestry.

*The figures all stood in front of a crystal palace. A blue sky, mountains, and the sun were behind them. Each one of them had a smile, an aura of goodness surrounding them. You could see it when you looked into their faces. The most noticeable change was Drew. He wasn't blue and he looked happy, distinguished. Monty's hair was neat; his eyes no longer had rings around them or an insane look glittering there. He was completely in control of his mind, regal, calm, and wise looking. His one arm was around Sheena's waist, the other hand held the Lotus Blade. Sheena… she was beautiful almost beyond compare, her face gentle and her eyes shining with love. She held an infant in her arms. Fuku held a sword and appeared confident and full of pride. Yorishi, hands folded in front of her, looked serene. Duff had a jolly look on his face and held a golf club in his right hand.*

"The Cursed Dark Man… It means me," Hiro realized.

"It will not happen," Fuku vehemently stated.

"Do not," Hiro warned. "Do not…"

"You will not die. _Nowhere_ does it say or show that you will die!" Fuku argued.

"Fuku, let me go," Hiro stated firmly.

Fuku bit his lower lip and turned back to the prophecy. Was he truly only trying to lie to himself? No… No, he wouldn't _believe_ it. He _couldn't_… He couldn't believe fate would be so cruel… "I would _not_ be smiling at your death," Fuku finally remarked, pointing his own image out. Hiro noted the happy expression and shook his head, sighing.

"But when it is all over, when everything has calmed, when… when finally the excitement and the pain and the sadness has passed, giving way to a moment, even just a moment, of joy, you _will_," Hiro said.

"Not for long," Fuku declared.

"I see now, why Hirotaka calls Fukushima his brother," Hiro remarked. "It is most unfortunate that it did not end the same with _us_. If I knew I would live to see another year… We are rivals, we are not friends. Rivals is _all_ we can ever be. The Fates have determined it."

"I curse the Fates to _oblivion_! They cannot control our _lives_!" Fuku insisted.

"Naïve boy," Hiro said, shaking his head. Without another word he turned and walked away. Fuku turned back to the tapestry, eyes glittering. All at once, with a furious cry, he drew a knife and threw it at the image. The knife buried itself up to the hilt into the wall, piercing the fabric of the tapestry. Fuku spat a curse at the hanging then leapt up and seized the Lotus Blade. Angrily he stormed towards the hiding place the Lotus Blade had been and thrust the weapon inside. Still agitated, he stormed out of the library. Hiro was probably going to tell the others about the tapestry, which meant, to his disdain, that he couldn't shred the thing to pieces.


	16. The Alternate Universe: Yono's Warning

**Kim Possible Aftermath 12: Alternate Universes**

The Alternate Universe: Yono's Warning

(A/N: Second up today.)

The group looked at the tapestry in disbelief. "I say…" Monkey Fist said, shocked. Fukushima couldn't stomach the thought of looking at it. Then again neither could Fuku. Hirotaka and Hiro just stared numbly and blankly at it.

"A heart? I'm wearing a _heart_?!" Shego demanded, outraged. "And what's with the baby?!" As if she didn't know. She glanced icily over at Takashi. That would figure.

"Shego, you look _beautiful_!" Drakken exclaimed, gaping at her image.

"Motherhood does that to you," Betty said, grinning lovingly at her son and putting her arm around his shoulders, pulling him near and nuzzling his head.

"Mom, come on!" Will insisted, blushing deeply. He didn't really fight back much, though. Betty giggled and kissed her child's head.

"I can vouch for that. I never _saw_ her looking more beautiful than after Will was born. She was beyond compare. I don't believe I'd ever _seen_ a woman more lovely," Jack remarked, grinning devotedly at his wife. She looked at him surprised and flattered, heart fluttering. "She almost glowed. The way she held and caressed that babe…" Jack began to describe. Before he could continue she'd thrown herself into his arms, making him stagger back, and kissing him so passionately it made his head spin. He could only gape when she pulled away.

"Before I fall anymore in love with you than now, stop," she teased, grinning adoringly at him. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he blushed a deep red.

"Mom, dad, not _here_!" Will exclaimed in horror. He noticed all too well the shocked and flabbergasted looks of the others.

Betty looked at Elizabeth saying, "Tell me you never wondered what kissing Jackson would be like."

"Of _course_ I have," Elizabeth answered. "Purely platonically, that is," she added, seeing Jackson start in surprise. He smirked, amused. "His aren't the only lips I've been curious about, though," she added, glancing over at Drew with a smirk. Drew blushed deeply, grinning and rubbing the back of his head. His friends and William sniggered.

Betty frowned, unimpressed, then suddenly turned to Drakken and kissed him. He started in surprise. Shego's mouth dropped in outrage, her hands lighting up. Jack gaped in fury, eyes glittering murderously. Betty pulled back and shrugged, saying to Elizabeth, "Meh, they're not that great."

"_Excuse_ me?!" Drakken demanded, offended. Jack smirked, satisfied with the reaction.

"Hey, if anyone knows Dr. D's kisses, it's _me_," Shego shot. "The guy can kiss like you wouldn't _believe_." Drakken looked at her in shock. In fact, so did everyone else. "Ooh, that came out wrong," Shego remarked.

"_I'll_ say," Kimberly agreed. Kim nodded, silently siding with her counterpart. Sheena smirked at Shego. Her counter may act tough but very, very deep down, she cared and she loved.

"I disapprove," Hego said.

"You _would_," Merrick bit at his brother's true counterpart.

"No one asked you!" Hego shot.

"Lay off, Hego. Merrick has a point," Hero stated, frowning at his counterpart.

"_You_ standing _up_ for me?" Merrick asked incredulously.

"Of course, you're my _brother_," Hero replied, surprised Merrick would think otherwise.

"Brother shmother, he's still a dolt," Mego said, leaning against Hego and smirking teasingly.

"Thanks for the display of loyalty, Mego," Hego replied, frowning at his sibling but letting it go.

KP

"For now we have more important things to think of than matters of the heart," Yori remarked, still watching the tapestry. Monkey Fist's grip on Hana tightened protectively as he frowned at it. He wasn't sure what to make of the fact that Hana's counterpart, Hannah, wasn't in it. He certainly hoped it wasn't a _bad_ sign.

"The tapestry we can do nothing _about_," Yorishi quietly said.

"Right now we need to focus on getting the real versions of us out of this dimension the PDVI created," Kimberly stated.

"I've missed the old Kimberly," Ronald sadly remarked, smiling at her. She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"I haven't changed, Ronald," she replied.

"Want a bet?" Kim asked coldly. She disliked her counterpart very, very much.

"Alternate Kimberly es right. We need t' get out o' here," true Killigan backed.

Monkey Fist suddenly gasped on spotting the ring he'd once stolen from Falsetto—the one that could detect when something mystical was near—begin to glow. "What?" he asked. Yori looked over at him concernedly. "Take her," he said to Yori, handing Hana to the ninja. Yori took her sister, looking at Monkey Fist in concern. "Hiro, come here," Monkey Fist ordered. Hiro, curious, approached. Monkey Fist held the ring towards him. "It's not you. Kimberly?" Kimberly approached and Monkey Fist again held the ring towards her. No change.

"What _is_ that?" Monty asked.

"A ring used to detect mystical presences," Monkey Fist replied.

"The Lotus Blade is right there. The ring is probably detecting _it_," Monty said, pointing at the blade.

"No, it's not the Lotus Blade. It's a different colored energy. An _evil_ energy," Monkey Fist stated.

"You?" alternate Duff bit.

"If only it were so simple," Monkey Fist replied. "I-I don't like this. We have enough problems as it is without something…"

All at once there was a howl and a bang. The group cried out in pain as they went flying across the library. They shook their heads and gasped, looking up. A tear was opening up. "That's where the aura is coming from!" Monkey Fist exclaimed.

"Quickly, into Monty's dojo!" Victoria exclaimed, racing to the candle and pulling it. The wall opened and the group raced down into the secret room.

KP

"What _was_ it?" Wesley asked.

"What's coming through that portal?" Weston demanded.

"The Yono! It was the _Yono_!" Monkey Fist exclaimed in terror.

"_What_?!" the alternate group exclaimed.

"He must have followed us, searching for the opportune moment to strike!" Monkey Fist stated.

"We can't let him find you," Jackson stated.

"Why not?" Drew demanded. "It's Monkey Fist he wants, not Monty."

"Because it's bad for business if I die," Jackson replied. Drew frowned, unimpressed. Jackson shrugged. "Look, from what I've heard of this Yono character, he's not going to play favorites."

"He might be right," Sheena agreed.

"If that's the case…" Wego One began.

"…we've just _trapped_ ourselves," Wego Two finished fearfully.

Almost on cue the secret entrance flew open. In a swirl of particles a figure swept down the steps and appeared before them all. "The Yono!" they all exclaimed in terror. Monkey Fist cowered behind Drakken and Killigan, gazing in fear at the bane of his existence.

KP

*The Yono was silent, observing the group. He seemed impassive, but his expression was obviously one of surprise. Needless to say, the spirit hadn't predicted _this_. "You… You were once also branded. Now you are not. Why?" Yono asked, pointing to alternate Monty.

"B-because I never released you of my own _choice_. I was mind-controlled by your counterpart and later set free by my love and my best friends," replied Monty, more than a little bit afraid.

"Hmm. I sense it. You are also watched over by Hanuman. You have deep love and kindness, much kindness, in your heart. A good aura surrounds you, and you have not lost your mind. You have learned your lessons. Lessons that the real you has not learned; lessons he _refuses_ to learn. Yono knows he would be wise to take, as mortal says, 'a page from your book', but he will not. For this reason and so many others, Yono will destroy him," the Yono declared. He raised a hand to Monkey Fist, who backed away in terror.

"Ah do no' think so, monkey spirit!" Killigan exclaimed, dropping into a fighting pose along with Drakken and the other real versions.

"Please, do not do this thing! Not now, not here!" Yori begged the Yono. Yono smirked coldly and laughed darkly. He lit up his hand, scowling.

KP

"Shego, Yori, let's go!" Kim exclaimed. Immediately the three girls raced forward.

"They'll never make it," Amelia breathed.

"Chichi-ai!" Fukushima exclaimed in fear. Father. He prepared to race forward and take the attack for Monkey Fist.

"Fukushima, no!" Monique begged, holding him back.

"_No_! Stop, I won't _let_ you!" Monty suddenly called. Both Monkey Fist's and Yono's mouths dropped on seeing Monty suddenly standing in front of his counterpart with the Lotus Blade drawn, ready to fight.

"Stand away, young noble," Yono warned.

"Back away, weakling, I can fight my own battles," Monkey Fist snapped. Monty ignored.

"Yono will take him," Yono continued, all too willing to take up Monkey Fist's challenge.

"Oh no you won't! Just because he's too stubborn to learn anything, just because he's too stubborn to change, doesn't mean that he won't come to see his errors one day. Deep down he has changed. Please, spare him, if _only_ in this world. What happens in the true dimension is beyond our control. I beg you, Yono, _please_," Monty pled, now on his hands and knees and bowing to the monkey spirit, begging for his counterpart's life.

"Deep down I've _changed_? I most certainly have _not_!" Monkey Fist shot. And if he had, it wasn't because of his visit to _this_ dimension. He couldn't believe this. Why was Monty humbling himself for _his_ sake? He knew full well that he didn't deserve it. Oh wait, this Monty was good and decent. Earlier he would have gagged at the thought. Right now, though, he was too grateful and hopeful.

KP

Yono silently read the alternate Monty as well as the other alternates. Finally he said, "Your kindness and willingness to stand by and fight for your dark half, even despite the fact that he has brought you grief with your loved ones, has amused Yono. Very well, I will leave. But be warned of this. Once Monkey Fist is back in his true world, I will continue to search for him." Looking at Monkey Fist, he said darkly, "I _will_ take you, but for now you are in enough danger. The dimensions are merging, soon this world will be ended, and all of you _with_ it. There is something coming, something that will join with this place and spell your ends if the dimensions are not righted."

"Yono, what's coming?" Kim asked, now worried.

"Yono does not know. I am not a god and I am not a demi-god," Yono replied. He turned to Monty and added, "I apologize for what Yono's counterpart did. It was of your own free will that you should have summoned him. I suppose that is why the true dimension _is_ the true dimension." Nodding to Monty he vanished, leaving everyone staring at where he'd been, speechless.

KP

Monty got up and was suddenly tackled by a green and black blur. Said blur drew him into a heated kiss. "Monty, you were so brave and kind. I'm so proud of you," Sheena stated, pulling away from the kiss. He held her tight and grinned.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I do _not_ act like that! I would _shoot_ myself first!" Shego yelled. "Proud? What is there to be proud _of_?"

"Why you no good little…" Monkey Fist began.

"Ah, ah, ixnay on the insulting, Monkey Fist," Drakken warned, vines wriggling from his neck. Monkey Fist blinked, cringed, then shut up, looking sulkily down.

"I am proud as well," a voice suddenly said. Everyone turned in shock only to see Hanuman standing behind Monty with a grin on his face! Monty gasped and bowed to his god. "Rise, Monty," he declared.

"Who is _that_?" Ron asked.

Monkey Fist, eyes wide, said in awe, "Why, I believe it's the Hindu god _Hanuman_!"

"The one who watches over Monkey Fist _here_?" true DNAmy asked.

"The very one," Monkey Fist bitterly verified.

"Hanuman, my lord, to what do I owe this pleasure?" asked Monty, shooting them both a look that warned them to keep quiet.

"I have come to reward you for your noble and selfless actions in defending the real you. Few can convince Yono of _anything_. Ronald Stoppable, if you could come over here, please," said Hanuman.

"Yes sir," said Ronald eagerly, dashing up to the monkey god. Hanuman put his hand on the teen's head and Ronald felt power being taken from him. He glowed blue. The glow flowed from his head to his shoulders and was taken from him.

"Thank you, Ronald. Monty, stand still," Hanuman ordered. Monty obeyed. Hanuman placed his hand on his disciple's head and transferred the power to Monty, making the nobleman's own blue glow come to life. As the power was transferred, the glow got bigger and the shrieks of monkeys echoed. "There you go. Another little power boost. I have something else for you," he said. A golden crown with an orange gemstone shaped like a star appeared from nowhere and gently landed on Monty's head. "This is yours, your Trait of Kindness. You've earned it and your power boost too. Good luck on fixing up this combining dimension problem," Hanuman said, grinning. With that he disappeared.

KP

Monty stood there, still shocked at Hanuman's visit. Sheena opened his shirt and looked at the mark. "The blue aura is slightly bigger now," she said. "Hey, your monkey has also gained your crown," she said. Monty blinked, looking down at it. It was true, the blue aura was bigger and a small but exact replica of his crown was on the monkey's head. Seeing it he grinned the biggest grin they'd ever seen. He laughed in delight, taking Sheena and swinging her up into the air. She laughed.

"Three cheers for Monty!" yelled Drew. Everyone from the alternate dimension cheered. Meanwhile, the true versions rolled their eyes and grouped together.*

"Um, question, could he have done that power transfer thing with _me_?" Ron asked.

"I suppose the gods could do what they wished, but no. The Mystical Monkey Powers work nothing like that in reality. The power the possessor wields is dependent on numerous factors. I dare say I'm more powerful than Monty even _now_. The amount of power he holds has a boundary. Now that he possesses most of it, he can't _get_ much more powerful. Our abilities don't have that limit. Our abilities rely on knowhow, heart condition, ability, training, and far, far more. Even if your powers were taken and given to me, it would make no difference in my ability or my power. It would work the same the other way around as well. For instance, if you gained my powers and Rufus's, nothing would change for you. Of course this is all keeping in mind that it simply isn't possible for any mortal, no matter how skilled, to be as powerful as a deity. It's a long, hard, and complicated process to unleash the full potential of the Mystical Monkey Powers. Granted even at their strongest they couldn't _hope_ to compete with the gods, and they certainly aren't the only powers around, but still," Monkey Fist replied.

*Monty turned to Monkey Fist, having heard his explanation to Ron. "Actually it's not true, what you've just told Ron about _this_ world's Mystical Monkey Power. The part about the gods and whatnot is factual, and far be it for me to lecture you on your worlds powers, but I'm speaking to the other half. The Mystical Monkey Power here doesn't have a 'limit'; far _from_ it. True though it may be that they couldn't hold a candle to the powers of the gods, even maxed out, I don't possess all of the power _either_; even _now_. You'd be surprised at how much more powerful I will become. You see, because I was insane and evil at the time I got the powers, only half was given to me and the other half was given to Ronald for safekeeping. Now that I'm almost back to myself, each time I complete a task or do something that pleases Hanuman—such as pleading for your life in front of the Yono—he will give me a bit of power back from Ronald until I have all of it. He's giving it to me slowly so that I'm not corrupted again, which is why Ronald only lost the power from his head to his shoulders. He can't use what power he has, though. Now, onto abilities, my Mystical Monkey Power is improved by training and physical prowess, but it's mainly based on emotions and the use of items such as the Lotus Blade and the Golden Jet Cloud. If I were to see someone I care about—such as Sheena, mother, Fuku, or any of the others—get badly hurt, nearly killed, or threatened, I believe that my emotions would respond, making me even more powerful despite the fact I wouldn't have all the power. I would be physically stronger and faster than before. It's a little like the strength that parents, especially mothers, gain when they move cars or trees to save their children. It's emotional adrenaline. There is also supposed to be another form, a high power, to obtain, but only when all the Mystical powers are contained in whichever vessel, in this case me, is destined to receive them. When the vessel has full power, for lack of a better way to describe it, and combines it with pure feeling—whether it's pure rage or some other emotion—all it shall take is one instant of that mixed emotion and, well, I suppose it'll be like a…transformation of sorts," explained Monty.

"So let me get this straight. You're saying that if Sheena or Fuku is badly hurt, you'll go into an emotional frenzy, your power will increase for a certain time, and you'll be on par with me, as I am so _far_, even though you haven't obtained all of the power yet?" Monkey Fist clarified.

"Correct," Monty verified, nodding.

"And you're saying there's also a higher form; one that will unlock more power for you to use?" asked Monkey Fist.

"Yes. There's no time limit on the higher form once I have complete control, so I could stay in that form for months without tiring. Until then, though, what I am now is my base form. Sheena told me about how Ronald destroyed the Lorwardians. That was his second 'form', the first being when he defeated Fuku during the _Exchange_ incident. If you thought that the defeat of those aliens was powerful, the next form… I'm not sure _what_ that will look like. The saving of the world was done at half-strength and by the hands of a person who is not the Ultimate Monkey Mater. At full strength it will be much greater, and _I'll_ be using it. Can you imagine the power one would _hold_?" asked Monty.

"Oh I'm _imagining_ it," Monkey Fist mused, smirking dreamily as he looked evilly up at the roof. "I suppose that will be the maximum these 'limitless' powers will allow, though, at least for you if not for both of us. After all, the gods are not fools. No mortal could ever _hope_ to stand to them, no matter how powerful. The gods could bring about the end of the world with a snap of their fingers."

"Wow, I'm _so_ glad that you're the one who is getting all this power and not me," said Ronald to Monty, obviously starting to stress.

"Anything else?" asked Monkey Fist.

"The ability to fly and chi or ki based attacks will also be available in both the blue form and the higher form. I haven't achieved the blue form yet. It needs enough power and a spark of pure emotion to bring it forth. That pretty much sums it up," said Monty. He took the crown off of his head and examined it. It was exquisite. He recognized the gemstone to be Orange Calcite.

KP

As the nobleman was examining it, it flashed. In that moment he saw something. His eyes widened and the Lotus Blade, now hanging at his side, flashed in reply to the gemstone. "What was _that_?" asked Hirotaka, startled at the flash.

Monty said nothing a long moment, just looking at the crown. Soon he put it back on and drew the blade, turning to Hiro with a determined look on his face. "What is it that you are doing?" Hiro asked; his muscles tensing and his eyes widening in caution. Fuku immediately stiffened, fear and worry coming to his eyes.

"Monty?" asked Sheena.

"Father?" Fuku questioned, quickly moving in front of Hiro in case Monty decided to attack.

"What? No, no, nothing like that! I certainly don't plan on _executing_ the boy," Monty said, catching quickly on. "That… that flash gave me an insight. It gave me a way to… to free Hiro from his _curse_!"

KP

Hiro and Fuku gasped. Hope sprang to Fuku's eyes and desperation shone in Hiro's. "A-a way to break… to break the _curse_?" Hiro hoarsely asked.

"Yes, yes. Hiro, child, I'm freeing you from this curse," said Monty.

"Ninja-brother, I told you there was a way!" Fuku exclaimed, spinning to Hiro excitedly. Hiro looked too shocked to know what to do. He could only gape at Monty, hardly daring to believe his ears. Could there really be a _way_? Monty held up the blade to his crown and concentrated. An orange energy in the shape of his crown's star emitted from it, touching the Lotus Blade and transforming it into a different style of blade. It was silver, now, with a golden hilt and tiny golden writing on it.

"_Excalibur_!" shouted Monkey Fist, recognizing the sword from the old Arthurian legends. "What is _happening_ in this _dimension_?"

"The blade's true form," said Sheena with wide eyes.

"True form? The Lotus Blade's true form is the Lotus Blade! It predated Arthur by thousands of years. Besides, Excalibur wasn't even the sword it was made out to be in legend! That was a _different_ blade," Monkey Fist said. To be fair, though, popular culture had pretty much debunked the name of the other blade, placing Excalibur as the main weapon.

"Dude, don't question AU's. It's not worth it," Ron said, shrugging. Monkey Fist blinked and looked blankly ahead. Excalibur…

"How can you kill a man with good intentions? You _don't_. Don't kill the man, but kill what _makes_ the man _cursed_," Monty said.

KP

"What will this entail? What will you do to me?" Hiro questioned guardedly, more cynical about the news than most of the others. There was a catch. There was always a catch.

Fuku placed a reassuring hand on Hiro's shoulder. "You must trust my father," he said to his fellow ninja. Hiro said nothing. Very well. He pulled away from Fuku, from the others, and stood boldly before Monty… alone.

"What must you do?" Hiro questioned.

Monty cringed and bowed his head. After a moment he looked back up and answered, "You will survive, Hiro."

"Are you certain?" Hiro asked.

Monty was quiet. After a long moment he answered, "No… I wish I were." Fuku gasped, surprised, and looked alarmedly at his adoptive father. He couldn't be serious. What did this breaking of the curse entail that Monty wasn't sure Hiro would _live_?

"Do what you will to me," Hiro quietly said, bowing his head submissively. Whether he lived or died no longer mattered. At least his family would be free… But what family? He had no descendant.

Monty nodded and began the process, chanting, "With good intentions I free you from your destiny. I allow you to live your life the way you _want_ to. I save you from death. I save my _son_ from death, my _loved_ ones from death, the death that your curse brings… and I do so with the power of my heart. With the power of my strongest trait, kindness, I _kill_ your curse!" The noble spun the legendary sword in his hands. He leapt up in the air and floated there as if by magic, charging the blade with the Mystical Monkey Power as well as the power from his crown. The sword gained a golden aura as Monty himself gained the blue Mystical Monkey Power aura, this time edged with gold. With that he cried out, "Dāku noroi ga kiete. Towa ni aku kara kono-ko o kaihō. Watashi no yasashi-sa to zen'i wa, kono-ko ga ikite yurusu koto ga dekiru. Ā Hanuman wa watashi o kiku to, kono-ko o kaihō!" Dark curse be gone. Free this child from evil forever. May my kindness and good intentions let this child live. Oh Hanuman, hear me and free this child.

All at once there were monkey shrieks echoing through the palace. With a war cry he sprang forward at Hiro, striking the boy directly through the heart! Hiro screamed in pain, clutching the injury. Fuku gasped, paling. "Hiro!" he cried out, and though part of him wanted to scream at Monty, he refrained. Now more than ever he had to trust his adoptive father.

Hirotaka gasped and screamed in agony, clutching his chest. "No!" Fukushima exclaimed, catching his friend before Hirotaka could fall.

"Hirotaka!" Yori screamed, racing to her brother with Hana. The baby began to cry.

Hiro gaped in disbelief and looked up at Monty in fear. Had he tricked them? No, for Monty Fiske was good. He would have done no such _thing_. He _couldn't_ have… But he'd run him _through_… But he wasn't dead, and Hiro knew the blow should have killed him instantly. There was a brilliant flash of light the next moment. Immediately everyone covered their eyes, shielding them from the blinding glow.

KP

When it faded, Hiro was still standing. There was no hole in his chest. Hirotaka shakily rose, looking at his counterpart in awe. There was something different about Hiro. His _eyes_… they no longer held evil in them. Hiro had been freed from his curse by a strike of good intentions! Monty stood next to the young man with a smile on his face, his Mystical Monkey Power aura leaving him and Excalibur reverted back to the Lotus Blade. "It's done," he said before sinking to his knees in exhaustion. His mother was by his side in an instant.

"Monty," Victoria said in awe.

"I'm fine, mum, just tired. That took a lot out of me," he said, leaning against her shoulder, allowing his mother to pull him close. Victoria caressed his face and gave him a kiss on the forehead, which he accepted with a smile. Maim watched, and she wouldn't hesitate to admit she felt slightly sad, slightly envious. Why had she been deprived of such a relationship with _her_ son? Perhaps she should speak with Victoria, ask how their relationship was so strong.

"Hiro?" asked Fuku timidly, approaching.

"I…I am…I am free… Fuku…I no longer feel any evil. I no longer feel the urge to kill you. I'm _free_, your father _freed_ me. My brother, you were right! You were right! I…I can…I can live my life the way I want to," Hiro realized.

"Brother," Fuku said grinning widely, tears in his eyes. That was the first time such a term had ever departed his fellow ninjas mouth regarding him. Usually it was Ninja-Brother, among less savory names.

All at once Hirotaka broke down into sobs, falling to his knees. Sheena, her heart feeling compassion for the poor boy, took him into her arms and began to sooth him, making shushing noises, muttering calming words and rubbing his back as he wept. Hiro didn't know what he'd done to deserve this. It was a dream. It _had_ to be… but he didn't want to wake up if that were so. "Why, why…why are you so good to me, after all I have done and said? On more than one occasion I… I tried to slaughter Fuku. I-I tried to kill Lord Fiske. I refused to accept him as the Monkey Master. Why do you comfort me? Why did he help me?" Hiro asked. Needless to say, the young man was very confused.

"Because that's just who Monty _is_. It's who _we_ are. Everyone needs help and no one deserves to suffer from a curse like the one you had, Hiro. Now you have the chance to make things right, don't _waste_ it," Sheena replied.

"I won't, I won't. Arigatō, my Master, arigatō, Lord Fiske, arigatō," said Hiro, looking at Monty with gratefulness in his eyes.

"You're welcome, Hiro," said Monty tiredly. All at once Fuku was there, hugging Hiro tightly. Hiro hugged him back, welcoming any form of comfort. Yorishi was quick to follow, gently kissing Hiro's temple. There may or may not be love anymore between them, she knew, but that didn't mean that he couldn't be her friend and her brother, albeit not in blood.

"Monty, go to bed and sleep this very instant. An hour or two's rest will do you good," said Victoria.

Monty got up from the floor, yawning, "Yes mum," he said. He put the Lotus Blade back where it belonged and headed upstairs for a nap. Curse breaking was a tiring _thing_.

KP

Monkey Fist and the others of the true universe stared in shock at the miracle that had just occurred. Hiro was free, but if _he_ was _free_, then who was the cursed dark one? Hirotaka stared at his counterpart with tears in his eyes. His counter no longer had such a dark destiny hanging over him. His counter was free to do as he wished… He was glad that at least one of them got to be released from destiny. Hirotaka closed his eyes tightly, willing back the tears.

"You will be free, brother," Fukushima said, voice cracking. Part of him, though, told him that no such luck would befall his friend. No, no, he wouldn't give up. He would _never_ give up. Hirotaka would be free… Yori sobbed, burying her face in Hana's hair and shaking her head in denial. Amelia sniffed, covering her mouth. She wanted to leave the room, to disappear in a private corner and sob and weep… But she wouldn't leave Hirotaka in this state. She approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, leaning her head against his back. She was rewarded with his shiver and smirked sadly.

Monkey Fist looked after his counter's retreating form. How did he _do_ it? How was he able to summon the power to break such a curse? Was it the feelings he talked about? How did he know what to do? Perhaps it had something to do with the mysterious flash from the crown and the Lotus Blade. "Dada?!" a voice asked. Monkey Fist looked to see alternate Hannah reaching out for Monty's disappearing form.

"Hey, it's ok Han, dada's going to rest. He'll be fine," said Ronald, comforting his sister. "Sheena, will you take her? I think she wants at least _one_ of you." Ronald handed Sheena the toddler.

"Sure thing, Ronster. Hey Hannah, it's ok," said Sheena, cradling the child. Shego rolled her eyes at how sickening her counter was being. Ronster? Really? Ugh, please. Although to be fair, she'd probably used that nickname _herself_ during her Attitudinator stint as a good guy. Besides, it certainly fit him. Maybe she would use that term herself, just to get under Ron's skin.

Monkey Fist's eyes widened as he saw what no one else did. A magical thread suddenly connected Hannah to Sheena. Another thread went up the stairs. The only person up said stairs was…_Monty_! Was it possible? Was Hannah…was she _another_ child of Sheena's and Monty's? The child looked Japanese, though, so how would _that_ work? He looked at Sheena ponderously. Hold on a minute… Her eyes were oriental, more so than the real Shego's eyes. Perhaps Hannah got her features from _Sheena_?

"Amy," Monkey Fist hissed at true DNAmy.

Amy, curious, approached. "Yeah cuddle bunny?" she questioned.

"Tell me, is it possible that Hannah is Sheena and Monty's daughter here?" Monkey Fist whispered.

Amy looked over and squinted. After a moment her eyes widened. "Honey bun, I think you're _right_!" she exclaimed.

"Oh this just gets better and better," Monkey Fist groaned, rolling his eyes.

KP

Sometime later they were all grouped outside. Well, split into two groups in the same vicinity. The true dimension group was together at the side, the alternate dimension gang talking together a little ways off. "I grow weary of this dimension. Everything here is too simple, too straightforward, too good, too everything, to be _real_. We need to get back to reality before that thing the Yono warned of comes _here_," Monkey Fist said, turning to the others.

"Alternate Hana is Monty and Sheena's _daughter_…?" Ron said, still shocked and horrified at the revelation that Monkey Fist and DNAmy had told them in private.

"I wouldn't say _everything_ is good in this world," Kim remarked, glancing back at her counterpart.

"True as that may be, we can't do anything about what unfolds. Not anymore, as much as we want to. We need to get out," Amelia stated.

"To open a wormhole could tear apart _everything_," Amy warned. "It might even let out whatever is supposed to be coming. We could doom ourselves _and_ this dimension."

"When I was in Zuko's world with Jake, a black hole opened and began to devour that universe, or past, whichever it was. It would have destroyed Zuko's land if Jake and I had not managed to escape into a vortex with his help. Perhaps that black hole is coming _here_," Fukushima offered.

"And with it something physical, something we'll have to fight past and beat in order to escape," Kim gravely added.

"Man, this is all such a _mess_," Monique said. "This is all _your_ fault!" she shot at Jack.

"You don't see me _denying_ it," Jack replied, letting the verbal attack go. She was right, after all. He'd always willingly taken responsibility for his own actions. "Look, where there's a will there's a way. Don't worry, people. I'll figure this out somehow. Wade, Jim, and Tim are probably close to finding us by now. Boys, if you can hear me we could really use that vortex you said you could create to bring us back to reality."

"They won't let us down. Wade, Jim, and Tim have _never_ let us down," Kim confidently stated.

"Then it's just a matter of surviving each other and whatever is coming," Drakken declared.


	17. The Alternate Universe: Families

**Kim Possible Aftermath 12: Alternate Universes**

The Alternate Universe: Families

(A/N: Third up today.)

It was about two hours after Hiro had been freed from his curse, and the two Nanny Maim's walked together with Senor Senior Senior. "I'm most curious. What exactly happened to your husband in this dimension?" Maim asked Victoria.

"It was most tragic. He was thrown from the highest battlements," Victoria replied, looking down as sadness came to her eyes.

Maim and Senior exchanged looks then turned back. "And who might I ask, Victoria my dear, was the murderer?" Senior asked. "I apologize if it upsets you, Senora."

"No, not at all, Senior darling. It was some time ago. A kidnapper came to try and take Monty. He was only ten. When we heard him scream, his father raced up to save him. He fought the enemy desperately, trying to rescue his son… but the kidnapper managed to throw my husband from the building. Monty, having been dropped down on the roof, was safe, as he'd been snagged on something. The kidnapper didn't dare go after him. Julian may have died, but he took the kidnapper with him. He had taken hold of the stranger's wrists as he was thrown," Victoria narrated. She sniffed and said, "Forgive me; it is difficult to talk of."

"Senora, I am so deeply sorry," Senior said, offering her his handkerchief.

She sniffed and smiled gratefully up at him. "I must say, Senor Senior, my counterpart has a most excellent taste in men."

"You flatter me, Senora Victoria," Senior said, kissing her hand. Victoria grinned in approval.

KP

Victoria turned to Maim and questioned, "Well now, what happened to _your_ son's father?"

"Murdered," Maim answered.

"Really? In the same way as _mine_ was?" Victoria questioned.

Maim cringed and glanced away, answering, "Not… not exactly."

"Then how?" Victoria asked.

Maim was silent. Senior gently placed his hands on her shoulders and nuzzled the back of her head. "It is all right, Maim. I am here. He was a beloved friend," he assured. "Your husband was like a _brother_ to me. Let us mourn this together."

Maim sniffed and nodded. She turned to her counterpart, answering, "His murderer was his son."

Victoria paled. "You can't mean…" she began in horror.

"Montgomery, yes," confirmed Maim. "It… it was an accident on my child's part. The boy didn't know his own skill and… and when he attacked his father for trying to forbid him from following the Mystical Monkey legend… My husband held his own, but it was only a matter of time before he toppled over the railing. Montgomery tried to save him but alas… it was too late."

"You killed our _father_?!" a voice suddenly screamed. The three elderly ones paled, gasping.

"That was Monty!" Victoria exclaimed.

"He and young Lord Fiske must have been listening!" Senior exclaimed in alarm.

KP

Monkey Fist fought back desperately as his counterpart tried to rip him to shreds. "It was an accident!" Monkey Fist insisted. "I never meant for father to die!"

"You killed him! All he wanted to do was protect you and you _killed_ him!" Monty screamed.

"I didn't, I didn't!" Monkey Fist insisted, refusing to accept those words, though he knew them to be true. "It-it was an accident, I was only a _teenager_!"

"Monty, Montgomery, you both will stop this immediately!" Senior yelled, darting around the hedges and spotting the two scrapping. The two Maim's joined him quickly and gaped in shock.

Neither gave any sign of having heard. Senior darted forward and pushed whichever Monkey Fist was currently on top, off of the one below. He dragged the one below up and pulled him back towards the two Maim's. He recognized the one he had just pulled out of harm's way as the real Monkey Fist, now. He saw the brand of the Yono on his hand. Monty staggered up, recovering from the shock of being bested by an old man, and lunged again. Quickly Victoria got in the way, holding her son back.

KP

"Mother, he murdered father! How can you let this go?!" Monty demanded, scowling at Monkey Fist.

"Mother, I insist you tell him it was an accident!" Monkey Fist said to Maim.

"I am unimpressed, Monty, yes, but that gives you no right to attack your counterpart. Look at you. You're bleeding wherever it was you made _him_ bleed," Victoria chastised.

"It was not my son's intension to harm our husband!" Maim stated defensively.

"Regardless of the fact, he _did_ harm our husband, harm that can _never_ be undone," Victoria argued.

"No one asked you, Victoria!" Monkey Fist shot.

"Back off! It was _your_ mother who _started_ this!" Monty yelled.

"Well I _never_," Maim said.

"How _dare_ you speak to me in such a way, young man!? What a child my counter has raised," Victoria said to Monkey Fist, still angered at his snappy order.

"_Excuse_ me?! I shall have you know I did all in my power to bring him up properly!" Maim defended immediately.

"You were gone half the time!" Monkey Fist argued.

"Again with the exaggerating! Montgomery, I am tired of you laying the blame all upon me! It was as much _your_ fault as it was _mine_!" Maim shouted.

KP

*"Gone half the time? Didn't you bring him with you whenever you went out to work?" asked Victoria.

"Why would I do that? It is an ethical matter in the field of Early Childhood Education, my personal take on it being very _unethical_," replied Maim.

"Oh, I'm not sure why you would take him. Perhaps to spend _time_ with him? Perhaps to show him how lucky he is to have a mother who _wanted_ to spend time with him. I was never too busy with my work for my son. I ensured that he interacted with children of all ages. It certainly helped him make _friends_," said Victoria. Monty crossed his arms and grinned in triumph at the look on Monkey Fist's face.

"Victoria, now I know that you couldn't have taken him with you _all_ the time, and nor did I," said Maim.

"No, I may not have taken him _all_ the time, but when I couldn't he had his father and spent time with _him_ instead. No matter what happened, though, no matter how many children I took care of, I ensured that my little monkey knew that he was always first in my heart and always _would_ be," said Victoria.

"Why couldn't _you_ have done something like that?" Monkey Fist demanded of his mother resentfully.

"Honestly, Montgomery, you were hardy the most _social_ of children. Even if I _had_ taken you, what would you have _done_? Curled up in a corner and read a _book_?" asked Maim. Monkey Fist blinked and folded his arms, pouting. She was correct, he knew. He'd had absolutely no use for friends. They were simply a waste of time. Still, that wasn't the point of the matter.

"You could have asked him if he wanted to come," said Victoria.

"As if she could be bothered!" snapped Monkey Fist.

"What about after your husband died? Did you still bring him along, even to the homes of those who didn't want him to be there?" asked Maim.

"I shut down my services as a nanny for a time. I opened my Nanny Academy; I brought Monty with me for each lesson. He was a big help. Once enough nannies were trained, I left the Academy in charge of one of my closest friends and reopened my services. However, because nannies were falling out of fashion, I wasn't in such high demand. Of course that suited me just fine, as I could take care of my child," said Victoria, casting an affectionate look at Monty, who returned it.

"I was able to help out at the Academy by telling the nannies what the children I was friends with liked, which made them more popular. Mother's Academy flourished. I was also a fine example as to what a firm and disciplined yet kind and fun upbringing could do to a child. Again, this put mother's nannies in high demand, until, as she said, they began falling out of fashion," Monty said proudly.

KP

Maim and Monkey Fist both winced. Their counterparts had such a bond with each other. "What about all the times he left on adventures? I would worry myself sick, wondering if he would come back alive, not knowing _when_ he would come back," said Maim.

"What!? You mean that you never once wrote a letter, called, _or_ sent little presents to her when you were away? You never even brought something _back_ for her? There was nothing she had to let her know that you were alright and that you were thinking of her? I _always_ did that. I even brought her along on several separate _occasions_. I wasn't just going to up and leave without saying goodbye or telling her how long I would be away for. Gods, man, how could you let her suffer like that? Have you no human decency?" asked Monty incredulously.

"Oh _shut_ up! You know _nothing_!" shouted Monkey Fist. "And for your information I _did_ bring her along once or twice… To stay with Setsuka and Fukushima, of course, but still!"

"That was a very, _very_ rare occasion," Maim icily said to her son. "Now why does your counterpart appreciate his mother and yet you can't do the same for _me_?"

"You never appreciated _me_!" argued Monkey Fist.

"After killing your father, it's no wonder," said Monty.

"She didn't know about that until recently, so don't you _dare_ make assumptions!" Monkey Fist yelled.

"At least _I'm_ not a _murderer_. _I_ don't have our father's _blood_ on my hands!" shouted Monty. Monkey Fist leapt at his counter with an enraged monkey shriek. He was stopped by his mother, though. Victoria also held her son back, as he was ready to attack. Unlike Monkey Fist, however, Monty never struggled against his parent's touch.*

KP

"Maims, Montys, please, let us not _lose_ ourselves," Senior pled. If things went on like this it would be a blood bath, or one of the Maims would have a heart attack. Where was Jack Hench when you _needed_ him?

"Too late for _that_!" Monty snapped sharply.

"How _dare_ you speak to Senior in such an appalling manner?!" Monkey Fist shot.

"Oh dear," Senior said, shaking his head.

"Pappy, what is wrong?" Junior questioned, he and Will having heard the commotion and come to investigate.

"Junior, there you are. Take young Senor Hench and find Jack, Jackson, or both," Senior ordered quickly.

"My name isn't Will _Hench_! At least, not _anymore_," Will insisted.

"There is no time to argue. Quickly, bring Jack," Senior stated.

"As you wish, father," Junior said, nodding. Quickly he and Will darted off to find the businessman.

KP

Jack summed up the two Maims and the two Monkey Fists. Will, Senior Sr. and Senior Jr. were all sitting to the side, waiting to see how this would play out. The Maims and Montys were glaring at him, almost challenging him to try and fix this mess. "I'm not a therapist, you know," Jack remarked to Senior.

"I had little choice," Senior replied. "They would not listen to my reason."

"All right, what to do with _you_ four," Jack said.

"Lock them up," Will offered.

"Only under drastic circumstances," Jack replied, smirking at the coldness of his son. "Nanny Maim, Victoria, Monty, Montgomery, let's all just take a deep breath," he cooed.

"He murdered father!" Monty accused, pointing at Monkey Fist.

"Accidentally!" Monkey Fist insisted.

Jack cringed then face-palmed, shaking his head. This was going to take some work. "_Quiet_!" he yelled. The four immediately fell silent, looking at him in surprise. It was rare that Jack raised his voice or lost his temper. Even when infuriated, Jack almost _never_ yelled. "Let's get this really straight. Have you heard the saying 'what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas'?"

"_You're_ intimately _acquainted_ with it," Will bit at Jack, rolling his eyes at his father as he referenced Jack's fling with Betty Director. Jack shot him a dangerous look. Note to self, getting into a fight with Will would be a last resort measure to fixing the issues between the two mother-son duos.

Turning back to said mother-son duos, Jack continued, "You can't change what happened in reality and you can't change what occurred in this parallel fiction-verse. The death of Lord Fiske was an unfortunate accident. Yes it was preventable, yes it never should have happened, but it did and nothing will change it. Killing each other won't do any of you any good. I didn't know the man, but I can guarantee both versions of him are rolling over in their graves hearing _you_ four carrying on." The four said nothing, looking ashamedly at the ground.

"But he…" Monkey Fist began.

"Ah, ah, ah! Enough," Jack said.

"Father-son relationships aren't all they're cracked up to be," backed Will.

Jack frowned and glared at his son, saying, "Will, I hope you know we're going to be having a long talk very soon."

"First long talk we've had in _forever_," Will complained.

"I will deal with you later, young man," Jack warned.

"It's _always_ later!" Will argued. Jack face-palmed, shaking his head.

Turning back to the mother-son duos, all four of which were looking incredulously at him and Will, Jack said, "Now behave yourselves. We'll be out of here soon enough. Right now I have a problem to deal with."

"That's all I've ever been to you, _isn't_ it? A _problem_!" Will yelled.

"You, my boy, were a _blessing_!" Jack shot.

"Ooh, good show, Jack," Monkey Fist complimented. Will started then looked vulnerable, gazing at his father. Jack waved the two mother-son duos off, along with Senior Sr. and Senor Jr. Quickly and silently they left, leaving Jack to deal with Will and the two alternate's. Monty and Victoria didn't believe they much cared for reality, if this was where their paths would have led.

KP

"How could you think you were a problem?" Jack demanded, looking back at Will.

"Because… because you were never _there_!" Will insisted. "Everything a father should have been teaching I learned from mom, Uncle Sheldon, or my tutors. Puberty, bodily changes, girls, _everything_!"

"I was _always_ active in your life," Jack said, kneeling next to his son.

"Not like other dads!" Will argued.

"I was _better_ than some other dads," Jack stated. "Will, there are fathers who have abandoned their children, who've spent next to no time with them, wanting nothing to do with being a part of their lives."

Will was quiet, looking away. "True as that is, it doesn't make me feel better," he stated.

Jack sighed through the nose, looking off to the side. There was silence. Finally he turned back to his son and said, "Okay, look. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry your mother and I didn't even _try_ to make things work. We could have made it, her and I, and we could have had the family you wanted. We were selfish, we were foolish, and neither of us could swallow our stubborn prides. It hurt you, I know. I _know_ how much you wanted us to be a family. You must have felt like you were so unimportant to us. Son, if I could go back I would change it all, but I can't control time." Will scoffed and moved to rise. Jack put his hands firmly on the young man's shoulders, though, holding him down. "Listen to me, William. Your mother and I love you more than you can even _begin_ to imagine. You are the greatest treasure we have. We wouldn't trade you for the _world_. If I had to choose _one_ thing in my life that I would never change, it would be you. You and your mother, if I could get away with keeping her as well. I don't know how many times I'll have to apologize to you, or how many times I'll have to say I love you, but I won't stop. I'll _never_ stop. I _love_ you, and nothing will change that. Not your hatred, not anything." Will suddenly hugged his father so tightly it was almost painful. Jack held him back just as desperately, rocking the young man softly.

KP

"Mama, I'm afraid," Takashi said to Sheena as she rocked the tired little boy gently.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be fine," Sheena promised.

"This threat the Yono warned us about, it is coming soon," said Fuku.

"Hai, I feel it too," said Hiro. Though still in shock—albeit the shock was dying down—the formerly cursed boy was trying to become accustomed to his new freedom. Fuku was eager to help him. It was too soon for them to be friends, but one day in the future, perhaps? It may indeed be possible.

"Mama, are we going to die?" asked Takashi.

"I don't know, sweetie, I can only promise that I won't let anything happen to you, Hannah, Fuku, Hiro, Ronald, Yorishi, _or_ your papa," she said.

"It is funny. I am now free, yet I may still lose my life in the upcoming battle. Oh well, at least it will be of my own will that I die, not because of some curse," remarked Hiro.

"No one is going die! Subject change, please," Sheena sharply said, moving her head towards Takashi, who was staring at Hiro with fear, and indicating the young man needed to keep quiet for the child's sake.

"Hiro, you just became good, you can't _die_," said the child.

"I am sorry for upsetting you, Takashi-Kun. I will not die," said Hiro, bowing to the little boy.

"Ok. Fuku, will _you_ die?" Takashi asked.

"No, Takashi-Kun, I will not," Fuku said, sitting next to Sheena and Takashi. Sheena pulled him close, hugging the young man gently. Hiro wasn't ready to go over and be included, so he stayed by the window, thinking.

KP

"Hey Uncle Jackson," William said, leaning over the seat his uncle was seated in.

Jackson looked up from his book, curious, and asked, "William, what's up?"

"I guess I just need to talk to someone," William replied, coming around and sitting on the arm of the chair. "Things are getting… weird."

"It'll all be over soon, kid," Jackson assured.

"But who will be lost in the process?" William asked.

"With luck? No one," Jackson replied.

"And the odds of that are…?" William doubtfully asked.

"Slim to none," Jackson answered, smiling apologetically. William looked down, disturbed at the thought. "Look kid, nothing is going to happen to you, or to Aunt Betty or Uncle Drew or Sheena. I'll make _sure_ of it."

"Who'll make sure nothing happens to _you_?" William asked. "I mean… since dad died… You're the closest connection to my father that I have. You were his _brother_."

"William, I'm not going anywhere," Jackson assured, ruffling the boy's hair playfully.

William smiled and rose to walk away. He paused, though, and looked back. "You know… part of me wishes you _were_ my father. After all, _you're_ still _alive_."

"It takes a lot to down me," Jackson boasted.

"I love you, Uncle Jackson," William remarked suddenly.

Jackson started and blinked. He looked over at the hopeful expression of his nephew. After a moment he answered, "I love you too, William." William smiled, satisfied, and walked off.

*Jackson smirked and chuckled, shaking his head affectionately as William left. He loved that boy. _All_ of them did; Drew, Elizabeth, _and_ Sheena. It was too bad that both his parents had been taken from him at such a young age. The young man had only been two when their deaths occurred. Jackson sighed. He'd once asked Drew if he wanted to be William's guardian. Drew had said no. Not because he didn't _love_ the boy, of course, but because he didn't want him to be mixed up in any of his evil plots. He'd rather be the fun uncle than the strict father. That was when Drew had asked Elizabeth to be William's primary caretaker and adoptive aunt. Drew had determined never to let Mama Lipsky know about William. What were his reasons for _that_? Lipsky hadn't wanted William to grow up as _he_ had, smothered, sheltered and teased. It had also been in Drew's sister's _Last Will and Testament_ that William never come into contact with Mama Lipsky until he was eighteen or older. Drew had felt bad about it, but he would never break his sister's trust. Jackson remembered when Sheena had started living with Drew…

Flashback

"You'll take in a girl who is no relation to you _whatsoever_?" Jackson incredulously asked.

"It's not like I don't love William, Jackson; and I'm _certainly_ not throwing him out of my _life_. It's just… Sheena, she _needs_ me and _I_ need _her_. I've already started to see her as kind of like a daughter… Something I'll never be able to have… Anyway, Sheena and William have already met and they get along wonderfully. She's going to become a big sister to him, I can _feel_ it… and he doesn't mind. I asked him what he thought and he liked the idea. He said, 'Now I won't have to worry about you being lonely when I'm not staying with you, Uncle Drew.'

End Flashback

In the end, everything had worked out for the best. Jackson knew. He just hoped that they'd all make it through whatever was going to happen, alive…

KP

"So, what's all this about Sheena almost dying when she was young?" asked Hego. Apart from Sheena and Shego, all of both Teams were present. As Merrick explained it again, he cast Hero a nasty look. Hero returned it.

"Why didn't you listen to your _parents_?" asked Mego.

"I thought they were playing favorites," defended Hero.

"You were jealous that _she_ got out of going to school on the same day that _you_ tried to get out of it. You realized that you hadn't studied for a test that day, remember?" said Merrick.

"You don't think I feel _bad_ about that? I _do_! I almost lost my _sister_!" Hero shot sharply.

"You lost her a _long_ time ago with your pushiness and bossiness. Did she ever go to you for comfort?" Merrick asked.

"Yes," Hego answered. Hero and Merrick shot him a warning look.

Turning back to Hero, Merrick continued, "Did she ever play with you of her own free will?"

"Yes!" Hego shot. Mego face-palmed, shaking his head.

"Hego, shut up!" Merrick shot.

"Back off, loser!" Mego snapped viciously.

"Hey, ease up!" Hero barked.

"FYI, the answer was no, never. You tried too hard and made too many mistakes with her," snapped Merrick, turning attention back to Hero.

"Ok, ok, hold on. It's obvious that there is a _huge_ rift between Hero and Sheena, but they _do_ love each other _right_?" asked Hego a little uncertainly.

"Well duh. Of _course_ she loves him; just not as much as she loves me or the twins. She _did_ come back and nurse him back to health when he caught the flu. I was supervising the twins' school camping trip, but she had to drug him in order to leave once he was better. He insists that she return and become a hero again, he's always pushing her to do things she doesn't want to do," said Merrick.

"Like what?" asked Wego One.

"How about becoming a _superhero_? She never wanted to be one, she just wanted to control her powers enough so that no one would get hurt. She wanted to raise the twins, to have a life. Instead we all get forced into this dumb _hero_ gig," said Merrick.

"Being a hero and saving people's lives isn't dumb!" argued Hero.

"Here, here," Hego agreed.

"Those are your values, but you've _always_ had this stupid hero complex; all because of your _name_. Back when we were kids it was all about you," Merrick said.

"All about _me_? Everything I did I did for _you_!" Hego shot. "_Mego's_ the _self-centered_ one."

"Doy, what's not to be self-centered _about_? I practically _carried_ Team Go," Mego replied. The others all looked at him, frowning. "_What_?" Mego asked.

Merrick rolled his eyes and turned back to Hero. "You were always the hero of the game and Sheena and I were either the sidekicks or the bad guys. You lapped up the attention all the other kids gave you, a real hero among them, but not with Sheena or I, or the twins," he declared.

"Wesley, Westin?" asked Hero. They shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, Hero, you hurt Sheena," said Wesley cautiously.

"That scared us," agreed Westin.

"That was what made Merrick make up his mind and tell Sheena to leave and be free to find her own destiny," said Wesley.

"You were always so busy with being a hero of Go City that you never spent any time with _us_," said Westin sadly.

"I spent _plenty_ of time with you," protested Hero.

"As a hero, yes," said Wesley.

"As a brother, no," replied Westin.

"You forget, it was Sheena and Merrick who raised us," they said together.

"I helped raise you as much as _they_ did! I was just… more self-righteous about it," Hero argued.

"Besides, you of course mean _Merrick_ raised you. Sheena left you when you were four years old," said Hero frowning.

"No she didn't. She left the team but she never left Go City. Not until five years later. She contacted me and told me where she was," said Merrick. The real Team Go could see that this was going to get really ugly really quickly.

KP

"_What_!" Hero demanded.

"Don't blame Sheena. _Never_ blame Sheena. She wanted to let you know, but I convinced her _not_ to. I knew what letting you know would mean You'd have dragged her back to Go Tower and kept her there like a panther in a cage, slowly crushing her spirit, forcing her to be someone she never wanted to be. She didn't want to hurt you but I convinced her to stay away. Those letters she wrote to you, they were all routed from Go City to a different city or town and then returned to Go City, each time so you wouldn't figure it out. The twins were raised by Sheena and me. We got to know Drew as well, and I'm grateful to him for taking her in and giving her a home, a job, and putting her through college, allowing her to live her life the way she wanted to. She was able to be who she _wanted_ to be, to do what she _wanted_ to do. So _what_ if she turned to evil? She was happy and that's all I cared about. Let me tell you, Hero, I'd let her do it all over again if I had to. I wouldn't change a thing," said Merrick.

"All right, that's it! I'm the egocentric one and even _I_ can't stand you; and you're _me_! I _love_ myself! Listen you self-righteous Hego clone, it sounds like _you_ were the controlling one," Mego bit at his counter. "Telling her not to do this, not to do that, convincing her to do things she didn't want to do, telling her to cut off contact with Hero. No _wonder_ she doesn't love Hero as much as she loves you and the twins. Your ruined their relationship as badly as _Hero_ ruined it!"

"Hey, back off you narcissistic creep! That was uncalled…" Merrick began. He trailed off, eyes widening in realization. Mego had a _point_. He kept quiet, trying to think up a retort but for once unable to.

"She loves you, Hero," said Wesley before the Mego's could come to blows.

"She just hates who you want her to be and how you push her," said Westin.

"We all love you; just don't force us to be heroes. We'd rather be just a normal family," the alternate twins said together.

"We'd rather _what_?!" Wego One and Wego Two exclaimed together.

"But we _love_ being heroes!" Wego One insisted.

"It's totally awesome!" Wego Two agreed.

"We _always_ wanted to be like super-heroes in stories," Wego One backed.

"Even after Team Go broke up when Shego left, we _stayed_ heroes," Wego Two stated.

"Besides, we _have_ to be heroes. It's our _destiny_. How else would you explain two babies, two teens and one young adult surviving a comet without a scratch?" asked Hero angrily.

"_I_ can answer that," said a voice. They all turned to see Sheena looking sadly at Hero, and Shego looking surprised and enraged.

"Well, _this_ is getting interesting," Hego remarked.

KP

"We're descendant from a Japanese antihero slash villain. His name was Backfire, his civilian name was Hiashi Kagari. He had plasma powers similar to mine and he married an American cat girl named Zoey Stone. We're also related to Miyamoto Mushashi, a famous Japanese swordsman from long ago. When that comet struck us, the genetics that were passed down to our family from Hiashi and Zoey came through and morphed with the comet, giving us our powers. I got more than any of you because only girls can get the cat genes. Why do you think I file my nails so often?" asked Sheena.

"Oh brother, you naïve… Okay, look, our powers are the most obviously powerful, but do you even _know_ how strong the Hegos, Megos and Wegos can be with theirs? I don't think so. Ugh, forget it. I'm sick of arguing with you. So, how'd you find all _this_ out?" asked Shego. She wouldn't lie. She didn't like how bad the relationship between Hero and Sheena was. She _also_ didn't like how controlling _Merrick_ had been _either_. Or Hero, she supposed, but _especially_ not Merrick. From the way she was understanding this, _he_ was the reason Sheena's relationship with Hero was so tough. Sheena had wanted Hero to know she was still in Go City, Mego had forbidden it. Comparatively, Hego and Mego seemed _tame_ compared to _them_. From the looks on the faces of her brothers, and their remarks, _they_ were the _same_.

"Dr D. He took what he learned from DNAmy about genetics and with a little blood, some research, and some DNA, we figured it out," explained Sheena. She then looked at Hero, "Hero, just know that I never wanted to go behind your back like that, but…the twins needed me more than Go City did. Trust me, Hero, I never wanted to _hurt_ you like this. It was the only way to keep my freedom, though," she said.

"Yeah right," Shego scoffed, rolling her eyes. If she'd wanted to be free, she would have been free. She'd _gone_ free, in fact, when she'd finally had enough of her siblings. She could have done so at any time. Hego wouldn't have been able to stop her. She was too strong-willed for that. Sheena apparently not so much, though that was probably just her own biases and anger coming through. Ugh, she thought little of her false counterpart.

"We need to talk," Hero said to Sheena. She nodded. He got up and left with his sister. Maybe it was time they try and mend their sibling bond. Shego scoffed, rolling her eyes, and left, waving boredly back at her own brothers.


	18. The Alternate Universe: Battle Reality

**Kim Possible Aftermath 12: Alternate Universes**

The Alternate Universe: Battle for Reality

(A/N: Fourth up today and last chapter. Special thank you to Trevor the Enchanter who helped me out with the action scenes. As always, scenes in * are Coin of Light and Darkness's scenes. Probably the last one I'll post for a while, as things are pretty sporadic right now. I'm working on the next installment, though.)

Hirotaka was watching the sky, a grave expression on his face. Amelia approached from behind, asking, "What are you looking at?"

"The sky… it is darker than it should be," Hirotaka replied, looking over at her then turning back. Amelia followed his gaze and her lips slowly parted in horror.

"Do you think it's happening?" she asked, recovering from her shock.

"It is beginning to," Hirotaka answered. "It would be wise to gather all of us together, and soon."

"We have no time to waste, then," Amelia declared. Hirotaka smiled affectionately at her.

"Defender, you appeal to me," he remarked.

She blushed, glancing away. "Um, thank you," she replied, unsure how else to react.

"Do _I_ appeal to _you_?" he asked, smirking in confident amusement.

"You have no idea," Amelia replied hollowly. Catching herself she covered, "I-I mean y-yes, of course. Um, let's go get the others." Hirotaka watched after her smoothly, tossed up a piece of gum, caught it, and followed.

KP

The group stood, watching the darkening sky. "Definitely not normal weather patterns," Drew said. That was putting it mildly.

"So it's happening," Kimberly said.

"Big time, princess," Sheena answered, lighting up her hands. She looked around. She hated the fact Takashi was out here, and Hana and Hannah. They were too young. It was too dangerous. Hana would have needed to be here anyway though, she supposed. After all, they couldn't very well leave her in _this_ dimension. Hana was slung to Yori, Hannah slung to Yorishi. Takashi stood behind Monty and Sheena fearfully. *"Yorishi," said Sheena suddenly.

"My lady?" she asked.

"Give Hannah to Takashi, now. I won't have her go into battle with you," said Sheena firmly.

"I agree, hand her over to Takashi," Monty backed.

"Of course," said Yorishi. She handed the toddler to Takashi, who took her and held her close.

"Papa, mama, I'm scared," he said.

"Just stay away from the fight, Takashi, you'll be ok," said Sheena. Takashi nodded.*

"I suppose we can look at it _this_ way. We are finally going _home_!" Junior excitedly said.

"If, my son, we survive," Senior warned, ever the pessimist. Junior appeared terrified then turned back to the blackening skies. Sensing his son's unease, Senior said softly, "Do not fear, Junior. I will die before I allow any ill to befall you."

"I will not watch my father die," Junior boldly replied, steeling himself. Senior smiled softly and suddenly kissed his son on the forehead. Junior started, looking at his dad in surprise, then smiled uncertainly, turning back to the heavens.

KP

Kim looked into her Kimmunicator watch. "Kim, we've finally _reached_ you!" Wade's familiar voice exclaimed in relief.

"Hicka-bicka-boo!" said Jim.

"Hoo-sha!" replied Tim, the two giving each other a high-five.

"We thought you guys were _goners_," Wade said. "We can open a wormhole to bring you back to reality. The trouble might be all of you _reaching_ it. It's not going to stay open forever… and there are a _lot_ of you."

"We'll manage," Kim said.

"Like we have a _choice_," Ron added, worriedly watching the sky. If it came down to it, he'd force _her_ through the hole and stay behind _himself_.

"Naco boy's got a point," Monique agreed, jerking a thumb at Ron. Kim took her boyfriend's hand tightly, smiling reassuringly at him. He smirked uncertainly back.

"A black hole is appearing," Elizabeth said, looking out over the town below. The others turned as well. Sure enough a black hole was swallowing up everything in its path, slowly and menacingly approaching the castle. "We don't have much time," she added, looking back.

"And here's the vortex that's bringing something big," Drakken said, starting the PDVI up. This was a risky move, but for them to escape, Wade, Jim, and Tim's wormhole had to mesh with the PDVI.

"Prepare yourselves!" Hiro called out over them all. None of them knew precisely what was coming, but whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

KP

All at once there was a loud roar and something huge and black sprang from the vortex, tentacles waving and acid dripping from them. "Move!" Hirotaka shouted as a tentacle came down at the group. Immediately they all dove apart.

"Oh yeah, crap's gettin' _real_ now!" Monique exclaimed, becoming excited. At the same time, though, it was difficult to suppress her fear. This kind of thing was _Kim's_ expertise, not _hers_, but she refused to let it overcome her. They were counting on her to help them and she would _not_ let them down.

"Attack!" Monkey Fist ordered. He wasn't sure precisely what it was, but he knew it was dangerous and had to be dealt with as quickly as possible. His counterpart, Monty, needed no further encouragement. He moved right into the heart of the battle, driving the Lotus Blade deep inside the creature's flesh. Acid leaked from the tentacle and for one terrifying moment, Monty thought that it would actually burn through the blade... but the magical protection around it was too strong and it remained unscathed. _I should never have doubted that_, Monty admitted to himself.

Shego and Sheena attacked from opposite directions, firing as many plasma blasts as they could muster. Both knew that the key to victory was to keep their adversary off balance. The tentacle searched them out; slamming on the ground again and again, frantically trying to kill what was assailing it. Shego had a close call, but she was an experienced fighter and her reflexes were quick, meaning that she was able to escape injury. However, though she escaped injury, she still fell to the ground.

Hego leaped in front of her, punching the tentacle with all his strength, giving his sister time to escape. "Are you all right, sister?" he asked. "Do you need assistance?"

"I can handle this thing just fine on my _own_," Shego groaned. Her brother was never going to let her live this down.

Both sets of Wegos created as many copies as they dared to, given the circumstances. While none of them were able to deal the creature any serious blows—in this dimension they weren't at full power—they did provide an opportunity for the others to move in. Mego and Merrick, much to their annoyance, were forced to play the distraction. While their physical strength had been enhanced to some degree by the comet, it was insufficient to damage their foe.

KP

Kim and Kimberly were busy dodging three tentacles, their experience at fighting their foes keeping them safe. "Any suggestions?" Kim wondered.

"Yeah, we stop playing around and hit it at its weakest point!" Kimberly exclaimed, kicking away an attempt by the creature to grab her. The second tentacle moved faster than either of them had previously believed, heading for Kimberly, and while Kim was quick, she wasn't going to be able to reach her counterpart in time. Fortunately, Drakken's vines grabbed two of the tentacles and restrained them.

"I've got you covered, Kim Possible!" Drakken exclaimed. He paused, blinking blankly, then added with a frown, "I can't believe I just _said_ that." *Drew focused then let loose his Razor Leaf attack. The razor sharp leaves created many cuts from which the acid spurted. "Wow, nice attack!" called Drakken.

"Thanks," said Drew, using his vines to whip the tentacles out the way.*

Hiro, Fuku, Yorishi, Hirotaka, Fukushima, and Yori hit the beast from all directions, not giving it any chance to recover and fight back. They knew each other well. They had trained and fought alongside one another for many years and knew _precisely_ what their companions would do. They acted accordingly. For them, there was no fear of defeat. This was an animal, nothing more. A very dangerous one, yes, but they had faced more formidable obstacles in the past.

Kim and Kimberly leaped over the tentacles, striking directly at the body. It withdrew three of its tentacles from the battle in a futile effort to knock them away, but it accomplished nothing more than giving Duff and Killigan an opportunity to launch explosive golf balls right into the heart of the creature. Its tentacle speed increased, as did the power, but it did little to break the stalemate.

Nonetheless, the beast refused to go down easily. One of the tentacles smacked Sheena in the chest, sending her flying towards the PDVI machine where the two DNAmy's were working to keep it stable. Furious, Monty buried the Lotus Blade into the creature, nearly hacking one of its two dozen tentacles off. Frantic to make sure his love was all right, he rushed to her side. "Are you hurt?" he worriedly asked, brushing her hair affectionately.

"No, I'm not, but I should be fine." Sheena replied, climbing back to her feet as she offered him a smile.

"Save the romance for later; this is not over just yet!" Fukushima exclaimed.

"Whatever you do, don't let this thing reach the PDVI!" alternate DNAmy warned.

"If this thing is destroyed, we'll all be trapped here _forever_!" real DNAmy added. Rather they would be destroyed by the black hole, she inwardly reminded herself.

"Yes, I shall keep that in _mind_," Monty replied, rolling his eyes and heading back into the fray.

KP

Upon quickly learning that its foes were dangerous, the creature decided to try a new tactic. It began firing deadly acid across the battleground, forcing its foes to scramble out of the way. Drew and Drakken were struck by a tentacle. They were only just able to avoid the acid that followed. Kim and Kimberly danced around, not stopping for a second, trying to find a vulnerable place on the body. As of yet, their success was limited. With the number of combatants, though, it was only a matter of time before the creature's acid hit at least one of them. As luck would have it, it happened to be Jackson.

Jackson bit down on his lip to avoid crying out in pain. Fortunately he wasn't hit with the full blast, which would have meant death. "I think we'd better come up with a new plan!" he exclaimed. "This thing's too powerful to beat into submission!"

"Gee, I hadn't noticed," replied Will to his father's counterpart, rolling his eyes. He was near the back, along with William, Betty, and Elizabeth. They hit the creature at every opportunity, although said opportunities were becoming increasingly rare. Had their enemy been able to focus its full attention on them, they'd be beaten within _seconds_. With so many attackers to choose from, though, it was constantly spinning around.

"Any suggestions?" snarled Jack. He was a businessman, not a fighter, and this had been quite trying on his patience.

"This isn't getting us anywhere!" William exclaimed, rolling out of the way of a tentacle that would have taken his life had he not dodged it. "We're going to need to use the black hole! It's the only chance we've _got_!"

"Then let's work for _that_," Elizabeth called. She gasped, seeing a tentacle coming down at William. "William, look out!" she cried, pouncing and knocking him out of the way. It was the second time in less than a minute that the boy had come close to death.

"We need to herd this monster to the edge!" Betty called to the others. They all gave the sign they had heard. Kim and Kimberly opted to discontinue their attacks in favor of the new plan. They had blinded some of its one-hundred eyes, but at least eighty of them were still able to see.

"Come Junior, Maim, Victoria, there is a way to fix this," Senior said. While a capable fighter, he had so far been staying out of the main line of battle. After all, he was far from a young man. "There is a small plane here, no?"

"I shall show you where it is kept," Victoria replied, remembering Monty's banana shaped aircraft. They just hoped that it would be enough.

KP

Monty summoned the Golden Jet Cloud, teeth clenched in determination. Monkey Fist watched in amazement as the heavenly cloud soared towards Monty, who leapt up onto it and immediately soared forward, slicing and cutting at the beast, trying to distract it from the DNAmys, Takashi, and Hannah. The beast tried to attack the counterpart, but Monty easily dodged it. This cloud was really quite handy. He noticed Monkey Fist in danger of being burned by an acid squirt. He soared down, grabbing his counterpart's arm and hauling him up onto the cloud.

"I say, good show," Monkey Fist complimented as the ground where he'd just been standing began sizzling, a jet of acid hitting it. Bravado aside, though, his brush with death had shaken him badly.

"Quite. Thank you," Monty replied. He could tell that his counterpart was frightened. Not that he could blame him; he wasn't that far from terrified _himself_. Against most other opponents they would have won, certainly with the combined might of two dimensions' worth of heroes and villains. This creature, on the other hand, had matched up to all of them, and they were no closer to winning this fight than they were when it started.

*Ronald was busy running away from the tentacles, keeping it busy. He tried to use his Monkey Kung Fu but he couldn't. He was too distracted. "Ronald! Relax, don't try, just do!" yelled Monty. Ronald swallowed and did as he said, closing his eyes for a just split second. It was all he needed to nimbly dodge a tentacle. Once his eyes were open again he began to strike the creature, flipping, jumping, spinning, and using his hands to climb up the tentacles like a monkey, leading the creature into tying up two of its appendages in a knot.

Monkey Fist stared in shock and looked at Monty, who smirked at him. "I've been giving him lessons and, well, we _are_ related," he said quietly. "Anyone can learn Tai Sheng Pek Quar. He may not be the Monkey Master, but he's a natural fighter when he stops trying so hard. Doing so makes him clumsy," explained Monty.

"I'll have you know I've given the real Ron a few tips myself!" Monkey Fist argued. Still, he was a little surprised. This was what a somewhat trained Ron Stoppable could _do_?*

KP

Jack and Jackson began firing pistols at the creature's eyes. At least they believed them to be the eyes… all one-hundred of them… thirty of which they'd blinded by now. "A little over one-quarter down, a little short of three-quarters to go," Jackson wryly said. The creature lunged with a tentacle, heading straight for them. All at once Elizabeth leapt in front of it deflecting the blow with a shield. To be fair, though, the creature was so strong it felt like her _arm_ was going to break. She leaped onto the tentacle, racing up it and driving two blades deep into the creature's skin. It screamed in pain, rearing up. She leapt from the tentacle and flipped, grabbing one of Drew's vines—which he'd sent out for her—and sliding down it. She landed safely on the ground and grinned at Drew proudly, who stood there open-mouthed.

The two Jack's blinked. "Okay, _tell_ me you didn't find that, as the kids say, hot," Jack said to Jackson. Despite the lighthearted comment, he wouldn't hesitate to admit that he had been terrified the rash move would end up costing her, her life, and in the process cost Betty _hers_.

"Of _course_ I did. I'm only a _man_," Jackson replied. "It doesn't mean I love her though." Personally, he thought his counter was crazy for marrying her. Besides, they had more important things to worry about at the moment, survival being foremost among them.

"You think I'm crazy for loving her," Jack remarked, smirking. Jackson started then smiled. He shouldn't be surprised. They were one and the same, after all. "You're right. It was crazy. The whole affair was madness… but since when is love _sane_?"

"I'll give you _that_," Jackson agreed, smiling. The true him was absolutely correct.

"Thirty-five," Jack said, telling Jackson the number of eyes that were blinded.

"36, 37, 38, 39, 40," Jackson counted, unloading what was left of his clip into the beast's eyes. He and Jack were, after all, expert shots. Granted with the way the creature was moving many of the bullets missed or bounced off of its thick skin, but the thing had so many eyes that it was impossible _not_ to hit something.

"Nice," Jack praised.

"You too," Jackson replied, grinning.

KP

Monkey Fist leapt from the Jet Cloud Monty rode as Yori reached a perch on the castle. She caught onto his plan and seized his hands, swinging him. Monkey Fist delivered a powerful kick to the beast and pushed off, landing behind Yori and knocking away a tentacle that had tried to grab them. Yori back-flipped and pushed off on Monkey Fist's hands. Kicking off the wall of the castle she sliced the creature with her two tessan and swung from it. She dropped and Monkey Fist leapt for her, catching the girl's arms and swinging them both down to the ground.

Hiro, Hirotaka, Fuku, and Fukushima leapt one after the other into a row behind a shrub, all of them panting. They had done well, but while the creature was being beaten down, it wasn't happening fast enough. It was currently _winning_ this war of attrition. "They must hurry and blind the beast so we can lure it to the black hole," Fukushima stated. They'd made progress but not enough, and his injuries were slowing him down. While trivial compared to what he had suffered during his kidnapping, they were still not inconsiderable; and they were bad enough that the others were looking at him in concern, Fuku especially, as he was feeling every one of the injuries his counter had sustained. He wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know why the pain was excruciating in so many different places where Fukushima hadn't been hit yet.

"It is almost there," Hiro said, pointing. The beast was staggering back towards the edge, getting annoyed with the blows being delivered. None in them had done a whole lot of damage, but together it was accumulating. The beast's foes were acting like wasps, buzzing around and stinging every inch they could. Now with the Senior's and the two Maim's in the banana plane, it was distracted all the more, and the two Hego's were forcing it back to the edge in quick order.

"Be ready, my brothers," Fuku said. They were only going to have one chance at this. He didn't want to think about what it would mean for all of them if they failed.

"We stand ready at your side, brother," Hirotaka replied.

"Hai," Hiro and Fukushima agreed together. It wasn't like they had much _choice_. Their strength was running out. If they were going to do something, it had to be _now_.

Will and William hit the creature with everything they had, moving swiftly and in harmony. While no longer armed, they were still skilled fighters in their own right. "We're winning!" William exclaimed. The creature was moving back, retreating from them. Most of its eyes were blind, and three of its tentacles had been removed, thanks to Monty's Lotus Blade.

"For now. Be ready for the tides to change. This is going _too_ well," Will replied. William looked back at the creature, concerned. He hoped his counterpart would be proven wrong, but he had an unpleasant feeling that Will's assessment was accurate.

KP

"Sixty eyes down!" Jack called loudly.

"Keep it going! The PDVI has merged with Wade's wormhole!" true DNAmy called back.

"All you have to do is reach it within the next five minutes!" alternate DNAmy added.

"Five minutes, forty eyes left. Can we manage?" Jackson asked. He had some serious doubts about that, especially since some of the eyes that they'd hit were only temporarily blinded. He and his counterpart were mostly out of the fight, save as an occasional distraction.

"Unlikely. It won't matter, though, as long as that thing falls into the black hole!" Jack called over the increasingly loud roar of the black hole approaching Fiske Castle, which was currently the only thing left standing in sight, the rest nothing but darkness. "We need a coup de gras and fast!" Jack yelled as he and Jackson managed to blind ten more of the one-hundred eyes. That was seventy. Was it enough, though? It would _have_ to be. _They_ were out of _bullets_.

KP

Sheena and Shego were tiring. Firing plasma continuously took a lot out of you. *"Watch out!" called Shego, barely dodging a tentacle. Sheena, however, wasn't so lucky. She was spent, and as such wasn't quick enough to get out of the way. The tentacle slammed into her, throwing her back like a ragdoll. She cried out in pain as she hit some acid that was on the ground. "Sheena!" screamed her brothers.

"Mama!" cried Takashi.

"Sheena!" called Drew in horror.

"Mama!" howled Hannah.

"No!" cried Ronald.

"Sister!" exclaimed her brothers.

Shego screamed in anguish, back arching. "Shego!" Drakken cried, racing to her and catching the collapsing woman in his arms. "Oh gods, Shego!"

"Sis!" her brothers exclaimed, racing to her side in fear, falling next to her.

"H-hey, Dr. D, have we won?" Shego weakly asked, smirking.

"Oh gods…" Drakken said, stunned. "Oh _gods_!"

KP

The golden jet cloud stopped flying as Monty watched all of this in what appeared to be slow motion. He was shaking. Monkeys started to screech in his head and around him. He couldn't move, but something inside him, something primal, was emerging. His blood surged. He could hear his own heartbeat. When Sheena crashed to the ground, hitting the acid, something inside him snapped. He let out a half man half monkey scream and a huge blue aura surrounded him along with the shrieking of monkeys. Exactly like Ronald against the Lorwardians…

Monty jumped off the cloud and flew, yes, flew, towards the tentacle that was reaching for Sheena again. He appeared in front of her at incredible speeds and grabbed the tentacle with his bare hands. Viciously he ripped it off, causing the creature to shriek in pain. "Never, ever, harm my lover!" He cupped his hands together and on instinct, still holding his blue form, began to chant, "Saruhaaruha!" A brilliant beam of orange chi energy lanced out from his hands towards the monster, doing extraordinary damage once it hit, and pushing it back a great ways. "And _that_, is what you get…for hurting Sheena," Monty said, panting. He knew that if he wanted to stay in the fight he'd have to let go of his blue form. He did so, returning to normal.

Everyone had watched this feat in awe and shock, Monkey Fist especially. His counter had been correct; his emotions _did_ make him stronger! A pity it wasn't so simple for him. True, Ron's powers had come to light against the Lowardians in a state of high emotion, but that was the push the boy had needed to kick-start him. Perhaps that was the kind of kick-start _he_ needed as _well_. Time would tell, he supposed. He'd been in highly emotional states before, the powers never having jumped into action. He was able to control them relatively well on his own _without_ emotions. He would have to delve deeper into this feat. There was always more to learn about the Mystical Monkey Powers, after all.

"Ok, it's official, I accept that guy as my sister's boyfriend," said Hero.

"_Finally_! It only took you until a near death experience to _do_ it!" snapped Merrick.

Monty turned to Sheena, who was in pain and out of energy. "Golden Jet Cloud!" he called. It flew towards him. Picking her up, he hopped onto his cloud and took her directly to Takashi. "Keep her here, look after her," he told the boy. Wide-eyed, Takashi nodded. He was scared, but he would do as his papa asked. Monty jumped back on Jet Cloud and took to the sky once more.*

KP

Drakken, meanwhile, quaked in rage as he looked down at his limp sidekick who looked so peaceful. "Oh, _now_ it's _on_," he growled. "DNAmy, watch her!" Amy nodded, fearfully looking at her friend. Was Shego a friend? Well, whatever she was Amy was worried for her.

Drakken leapt up. "Monkey Fist, Killigan, distraction, _now_!" Drakken ordered, rising himself up on his vines and shooting them out towards the beast. Working on fury, as Monty had recently done, there was nothing holding him back now. They snagged the creature tightly, attacking it from all angles.

"Whoa…" Drew said, amazed. Killigan and Monkey Fist, also stunned, exchanged looks and immediately followed their friend into the battle, aiding in attacking the monster.

"We must go _now_!" Hirotaka exclaimed to Fuku, Fukushima, and Hiro. They had less than three minutes left. He tried to keep his exhaustion from overwhelming him, but it was _not_ an easy task. His counterpart was even wearier, and he worried greatly about Fukushima. His friend had not said a word, but it was obvious to him how much pain the younger ninja was in.

"A tower, quickly!" Fuku exclaimed. He leapt forward, rolling into sight, and beckoned to the other three boys. Hiro immediately leapt forward and flipped, landing on Fuku's shoulders. Fukushima leapt out and jumped onto Hiro's. Hirotaka followed quickly, landing on Fukushima's hands. Fukushima gave him a powerful thrust and Hirotaka took off into the air, landing on the beast's tentacle. Fukushima leapt next, attacking a lower area about a quarter of the way down. Hiro pounced, attacking approximately the half-way point of the beast, and Fuku attacked nearer to the bottom.

Hirotaka ran up the creature, heading for the head—at least what he presumed to be the head, for it was difficult to even make _out_ this creature's anthropology—attacking everywhere he could. He reached the head and yelled, "I need a sword!" He cart wheeled to avoid an acid stream, which landed on the creature's tentacles. Unfortunately, it seemed to be immune to its own weapon.

"Here!" Monty called, flying upwards and tossing Hirotaka the Lotus Blade. He was reluctant to part with something that was of such value to him, something that belonged to him, but he was barely able to stand on his feet after his energy blast, and at the moment the young man would be able to make more use out of it than he.

Hirotaka saluted and raised the blade above his head. Viciously he drove it into the beast's head. Killing was not something that he enjoyed doing, but at the moment they were out of options. The creature screamed in pain and suddenly a power surge struck, hitting Hirotaka. Hirotaka screamed in agony as the beast's defense mechanism activated, sharp things shooting up through porous openings on the creature and ripping into his skin, almost tearing him to pieces. Hirotaka collapsed onto the creature's top, severely bleeding and writhing in pain. He was within an inch of his life.

KP

Hiro, below, screamed in anguish as the same injuries Hirotaka had sustained began to form on him. He gasped and collapsed, falling towards the ground. "Hiro!" cried Fuku in terror, leaping to catch his fellow ninja. Fuku dragged Hiro away from the beast and fell next to him, holding the other's head up and looking down in horror. Hiro was hardly breathing, hardly even _alive_! _What's going __**on**_,Fuku wondered. It was Hiro's counterpart that had been injured, not _him_! Wait, they felt the pain of their counterparts and suffered the same injuries! How had he forgotten _that_? He supposed it was the stress and pressure of the moment.

"Hirotaka!" Fukushima shouted, quickly reaching the top of the beast. He seized his friend and the Lotus Blade then leapt blindly, hoping he wouldn't die on impact. All at once Monkey Fist was there, swinging from Drakken's vines and catching the two boys. Quickly he lowered them to the ground. The impact hurt, but not as much as it would have had they been unaided.

Fukushima looked at the blade then up at the two Monkey Fist's. One or the other of them would catch it and put it to use. With a cry he threw it into the air with all his might. *The Lotus Blade soared up and into Monty's outstretched hand, zoning in on the alternate version of the real Monkey Fist. Catching it, Monty hacked off another tentacle.

Just then Monty noticed Ronald in trouble and called out, "Ronald, take my hand!" Ronald reached up and was brought up onto the cloud. He stood next to Monty. With the wind blowing their hair back and determined looks on their faces, they actually looked very similar to one another. Those who _saw_ them certainly took notice.

Yorishi was dodging a tentacle. Ronald could see that she'd soon need help, "I'm gonna jump," the young man declared. Without waiting for Monty's reply, he leapt and landed on the appendage. Turning it away from its target he saved Yorishi.*

"Attack, _now_!" Hero yelled at Hego. Immediately the two lunged, striking the beast and hoping it would work. Out of all of them, Hego and Hero were faring better than most. Killigan and Duff began firing golf balls relentlessly, aiming for what remained of its eyes. Kim and Kimberly pushed it back from the right, trying to lure it to where they wanted to go. Finally, with a roar, it began to topple over the edge and into the black hole!

KP

"One minute left!" true DNAmy screamed.

"Hirotaka!" Amelia shrieked, seeing the fallen ninja.

"We need t' go!" Killigan insisted. "Et's the only way Hiro and Hirotaka will survive! No' t' _mention_ everyone _else_."

"Go! I'll get Hirotaka!" Jack shouted. They had little choice but to obey at this point. Immediately they began to retreat, leaping up into the wormhole desperately. They were on the edge of panic and it wouldn't take much to push them over it at this point.

Yori gazed at her brother in horror as Hana wailed. "Yori, quickly," Monkey Fist insisted, holding his hand out to her. Villain or not, he would _not_ let her die.

"I cannot leave him!" Yori argued, still frozen in horror. Her brother was injured, maybe dying; she wasn't going to leave him _behind_! He _needed_ her! _I will not fail you, Hirotaka_, Yori promised. The thought of never seeing him again, of never seeing him strolling around Yamanouchi, made her blood run cold.

"You must! To save him you must leave him! Jack has it covered," Monkey Fist insisted. Yori still hesitated, unsure as to whether or not Jack could handle it, but Monkey Fist was done waiting. He seized her arm and lifted her quickly up, pulling her near the wormhole, ignoring her orders to him to let her go.

Jack raced out of hiding along with Jackson. The two paused by Fuku and Hiro. "He is dying!" Fuku exclaimed in fear. "Please, you must help him!"

"I've got it, kid," Jack replied. _I can't believe I'm actually doing _this, he added to himself. He sighed. Jackson knelt by Fuku, who was in tears, and Hiro, who was gasping for breath and struggling to stay alive. The young man was coughing, gazing pleadingly up at Fuku, silently begging the other ninja to save him.

"You will survive, brother," Fuku soothed calmingly, trying to convince Hiro as well as himself. Hiro coughed blood, body shaking, and nodded, leaning painfully against Fuku.

KP

"Jack!" Fukushima exclaimed as the businessman met him.

"Go, Fukushima. Monty, bring the Jet Cloud!" Monty immediately leapt onto it yet again. By the time this was over he'd be sick of the blasted thing. Fukushima didn't want to let Hirotaka go, but at this point he had little choice. Swallowing tightly, he left Hirotaka to Jack. He never imagined he would trust someone like Jack Hench with his friend's life, yet here he was doing just that.

Jackson looked towards Jack and Hirotaka. He gasped. A tentacle from the creature was coming down at the two as Jack was lifting Hirotaka up, preparing to hold him out to Monty. Monty swooped the boy up. He would go back for Jack shortly. However, none of them were aware of the tentacle. "No…" Jackson breathed. Fuku looked at Jackson in terror. Jackson leapt up and charged forward.

"Uncle Jackson!" William screamed on seeing what his uncle was about to do. Elizabeth and Drew turned, gasping, and paled.

"Jackson!" they both screamed.

Jack turned quickly only to see the tentacle coming down at him. His mouth dropped in shock, but he didn't cry out. All at once he was tackled out of the way and the tentacle wrapped around Jackson's body, lifting him into the air as the creature continued to be sucked into the black hole. "Jackson!" William, Drew and Elizabeth screamed again. William tried to run after him. Elizabeth seized the boy, holding him back, and Drew pulled them both near to him. William struggled in their grip. Against one of them he might have broken free, but the two of them together succeeded in holding him away.

"No, no!" William screamed as Jackson was being pulled towards the black hole. Jack cried out in pain feeling a rib break, though nothing had touched him. The creature must be crushing his counterpart!

"Dad!" Will shrieked, turning back in horror and trying to leap from the wormhole to save his father. Betty held him back, though, with the joint effort of Senor Junior. "No, no!" Will begged.

"Jack!" Betty cried in fear and terror, eyes wide in horror.

Monkey Fist dove for the true Jack, grabbing him up and climbing back up towards the wormhole. There was one way and one alone that both Hiro and Jackson were going to survive. They needed to get back to their true dimension, in the process righting everything. Time was running out for _all_ of them.

KP

William, Drew and Elizabeth looked helplessly after Jackson, who was just being pulled over the edge out of sight. "No!" William shouted again.

"Hiro, you must cling to life, _please_," Fuku begged Hiro, who was beginning to go limp. He was about to die! Fuku looked desperately up at their counterparts.

"Come on, get in," Kim willed Monkey Fist, Jack, and Hirotaka desperately. All at once Monkey Fist put Jack down and grabbed Hirotaka. He leapt up into the wormhole with the ninja and laid the dying young man on the ground. Hirotaka probably had a matter of seconds left to live. Whatever that energy blast had been, it was bad enough to take out _that_ ninja, of all of them. Drakken sent out a vine and seized Jack, helping the businessman into the wormhole. They all turned as the portal closed, just in time to see the black hole advancing. This was it. If Hirotaka or Jack died, they would know that the alternate dimension had been destroyed.

"Don't use the PDVI, Drew! Don't do it or you'll regret it!" Drakken warned. Not that he believed his counter would listen, _he_ certainly wouldn't, but he wanted to at least give his alternate _some_ credit. _Surely_ after seeing the damage the PDVI had done, Drew wouldn't be headstrong enough to try it out again. Drakken cringed. At least he _hoped_ that wouldn't be so. The portal shut, snapping them back.

Alternate Universe

All at once there was a large flash. Everything was silent and they heard birds chirping. They felt the wind blowing. They all opened their eyes and looked around. Jackson stood in front of them in shock, looking down at himself as if unable to believe he was alive. He looked up in disbelief only to be tackled by Elizabeth, William, and Drew in that order. He cried out in pain, falling back. He really didn't have many options other than to hug them, he realized. Hug them he did, tightly and desperately. Sheena was standing without a scratch, fully regenerated and surprised.

Fuku looked down at Hiro, whose eyes were beginning to flicker back to life. The other ninja gasped for breath, body jerking upwards as his wounds healed before Fuku's eyes. He began coughing, leaning against the younger ninja. "I promised you that you would survive," Fuku said, letting out a relieved breath.

"_Barely_," Hiro coughed. He groaned painfully as he sat up, rubbing his head. He looked at Fuku and said, "Domo, ninja-brother."

Fuku swallowed and bowed to him, saying, "You are welcome."

"Is it over?" asked Takashi.

"Yes son, it's over," said Monty. All at once everyone was cheering and getting together in a group hug, even Kimberly.

Reality

There was a flash and the true group found themselves back in the empty room, the PDVI whirring peacefully and the portal shut down. They looked around, afraid that not all of them had made it. Amelia almost fainted in relief on seeing that Hirotaka was standing; alive, uninjured, and looking shocked. "Hirotaka!" she exclaimed, racing to him and throwing herself into his arms. Yori and Hana were quick to follow, hugging their brother tightly.

Fukushima approached slower. Hirotaka looked over at him. "It is good to see you well, brother," Fukushima said, voice cracking slightly. Hirotaka smiled and pulled Fukushima into the hug as well.

"Jack!" Betty exclaimed, leaping into her husband's arms. Seeing Jackson falling to his death had rattled her to the core. For a moment, before she'd known otherwise, she'd been afraid the creature had taken _Jack_. Yes, they were on opposite sides of the law… but as true as that was it didn't mean she cared for him any less.

"Dad!" Will exclaimed, throwing his arms around his father. Jack hugged them both tightly, a smile on his face. Jack wondered if his son knew how much the boy, the young man's, actions meant to him. Will was actually _worried_. There had been days in the past where he believed Will would kill him without hesitation, but those days, for now, were over.

"So, I guess this means Hiro and Jackson lived before the PDVI shut down the dimensions," Jack remarked, obviously tired.

"Kim!" Jim and Tim cried, bursting into the empty room and throwing themselves into their sister's arms.

"Jim, Tim!" Kim screamed, pulling them tightly to her. Wade and Hank followed slower, along with Global Justice. Kim's brothers were gasping for breath by the time she let go of them.

"It's good to see you back, sir," Hank said, obviously immensely relieved the disaster was averted.

"It's good to _be_ back," Jack replied, smiling at the younger man in relief.

KP

Betty went to the PDVI and took it. "This is coming with _us_," she said, handing it to her agents. Jack looked uncertain and slightly disturbed, obviously thinking about and remembering something. "It won't be used again," she firmly said. There were others who might want to do so, ignoring the lessons they had learned. As far as anyone had to know, the device never existed.

"Betty, we need to talk. When you have time to spare, perhaps," Jack said seriously. She sensed he had something important to discuss that regarded the PDVI. She nodded. He probably wanted to talk over how to dispose of the thing. She nodded. That was the best idea.

"Are we free to go?" she questioned her husband.

"By all means, go," he replied. "None of these villains have enough energy to fight right now, and I'm just a simple businessman with an… 'exclusive' client base."

"Yeah right," Will said. Jack shot him a look but let it go. Will smiled at his father tiredly and followed his mother and the other heroes. The young agent paused at the door and turned, saying, "Create a monster and it turns on you."

Jack smiled affectionately and chuckled, shaking his head. "I know," he replied. "It's over, son." Will smiled in relief. The heroes, villains, and Jack went their separate ways.


End file.
